Trinity Blood: Rebirth
by Mari Kazara
Summary: It is the Squel to Trinity Blood.The story of a mysterious priest named Gabriel and his journey along with Abel and Ion to save the world from Cain. Complete
1. Prologue

**Trinity Blood: Rebirth**

_**This is my sequel to Trinity Blood that I have to write because they are not going to. Sigh**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or anything copywriten by them. **

**Prologue**

_Peace is never definite in this world. It requires constant sacrifice and compromise. All hearts must be united and none may falter in its decision. But peace requires change and change happens slowly, especially when time moves slowly as it does for the Methuselahs._

_Even if one battle won, the war will continue as long as there is hatred and mistrust. _

_The Terran and Methuselah look to their rulers for guidance, but ultimately they must chose for themselves which path they will take._

_Like the blades of grass that push through the stones of the fallen cities, so good and evil give...rebirth._

**Opening Song**

**Blood Red Moon**

As I walk though muddy paths of this city in the rain.

I can see the broken streets and I can feel her pain.

Your shadow's cast upon the wall, your hate marked for all time.

But I will not rest until I see you pay for your crime.

**The blood red moon**

**Is rising soon**

**So you better get ready to change your tune**

**'Cause I not backing down from this fight.**

**You think it's done.**

**But it's just begun.**

**'Cause I gonna fight 'til the battle's won.**

**There's a blood red moon out tonight**

You think because you're strong, that you can crush them in you hand.

But they are stronger then both of us, if they will take a stand.

I will not give up the fight to I'll protect what I hold dear.

It time for me and you to face, I not backing down from here.

_Authors Note: Not much here but I wanted to write a prologue and song so...um... I did_.


	2. Shadow and Song

**Chapter 1: Shadows and Song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or anything they have copywritten.**

Sister Anne struggled with the many package of groceries that she had purchased. The grocery list had seemed small at the time so she had gone to the stores alone, but now she hardly wish that she had asked one of the other nuns to come along. No matter how she arranged the packages she just could seemed to stack them in a way that would allow her to see where she was going.

"Pardon, me Sister, but can I be of any assistance to you?"

She looked up to see a tall, young priest standing next to her. She could not see his face as his dark bangs covered most of it, but his voice was a warm welcome to her ears.

"Thank you father, I'm afraid I bit off a little more then I could chew," she sighed.

"A predicament I often find myself in. Perhaps in return you can tell where Our Lady of Mercy School is located."

"Why that's where I am going now. It's where I live." she laughed.

"Then truly our meeting is blessed."

He smiled and leaned forward relieving her packages from her. As he straightened, the hair in his eyes fell back around his face, and she saw he wore a strange pair of sunglasses. They were as large as goggles, but sleek and almond shape. They fit so tightly to his face they almost seemed a part of his skin. It gave him a fierce look that was a strange contrast from his warm smile.

"Well, shall we be going, Sister...?"

"Anne," she blushed as realized she had kept him waiting while she was examining his face.

"Well, Sister Anne, my name is Father Gabriel, it's nice to meet you," he answered her brightly.

He extended his right hand effortlessly shaking her hand while balancing all of her packages in one arm. As they walked along she noticed that he never used his other arm to carry the packages even though it would have made it much easier for him. He allowed his other arm to rest by his side and though it was covered by a long sleeve she could it seem to quiver slightly in a strange fashion.

"Um, Sister, is this not the school?" asked the Father Gabriel interrupting her ponderings.

Sister Anne was horrified when she realized that she had spent the whole time walking staring at the priest nearly taking him pass the place that was her own home.

"Yes, Father, I'm sorry." she stammered as she ran to open the door for him.

"Oh, what he must think of me," she thought. Why did she always let her curiosity get the better of her?

"Sister Margaret, I'm back," she called to the older looking nun who was busy cooking.

"So I see. And who do we have here?"

"This is Father Gabriel, he came to me rescue or I never would have gotten all of these packages here."

"Greetings, Father Gabriel, and welcome to our school."

"Thank you, Sister, Margaret, though my rescue of Sister Anne is not my only reason here. I'm seeking some information about someone, but it seems you are very busy perhaps if I came back later..."

"Nonsense, we were just preparing dinner, you must stay and join us and we can discuss your questions after."

"As you wish and thank you," he answered her with a gallant bow that reminded Sister Anne more of a prince more then a priest.

"Perhaps the Father would like to wait in the garden until dinner is served." This was Sister Margaret polite was of getting them out of the kitchen.

Sister Anne nodded leading Father Gabriel through the gate to her favorite part of the school.

It was spring and the garden was at it best. The flowers were perfect in there bloom and the scent was intoxicating .

"Why sister, what a beautiful garden," the priest marveled.

"Yes, it's rather a pet project of mine. I love flowers. Ever spare minute I have I'm out here gardening or pestering Sister Margaret so that I can buy more seeds."

She giggles softly," I even talk and sing to them in hopes of making them grow. The others Sisters think its ridiculous, but I like believe to it helps."

"I belive it as well," he replied smiling softly.

The bell from the top of the spire rang clearly though out the halls of the school.

"That will be the dinner bell. It's this way to the dinning hall."

Sister Anne tried to keep her eyes straight ahead but again she was distracted by the priest quivering right hand. This time she saw something different. Sticking out of the sleeve dozen of small rods poked though the gloves top of the priest closed fist. She only allowed herself to look for a second as she did not want to repeat the same mistake and walk pass the dining room door.

What an odd man she thought. She had often heard that the priests who were AX Agents were strange. Perhaps he was one of them.

The girls of the school, ranging from 12 to 18, made 22 in all. So Father Gabriel had 22 tongues and 44 eyes aimed right in his direction as he sat down to dine with the sisters. Most men would have found this unnerving but Father Gabriel sat calmly as if he was sitting alone in a seaside café. Perhaps the fact that he did not remove his glasses that provided with some sort of protection from the discomfort of their glances. Across the table from the priest and Sister Anne were Sister Margaret and Sister Joy who seem to be suffering from none of the affliction of curiosity that bothered everyone else. They acted as if dining with a man whose upper face was almost completely covered a large pair of sunglasses was the most common thing in the world.

"Now Father Gabriel, you spoke of needed some information," Sister Margaret said.

"Yes, I am looking for some one. A priest like myself, with long white hair, name Father Abel NightRoad. He was last seen some where in this location and it is imperative that I find him."

" I afraid, I don't know this priest," said Sister Margaret." Sister Joy?"

"No, I..."

Her answer was interrupted by the sound of the door of the dinning room crashing down. In walked a horde of dark figures casting a shadow upon the room. One figures of the entered the light of room revealing the cruel fanged smile of the vampire.

Father Gabriel stood up before them and spoke in a strangely calm voice," What are you doing here?"

The obvious leader of the group snarled and laughed cruelly." What do you think were doing? No matter what anyone of those fools may say, you Tarrens are nothing but food," and then eye the girl wickedly," and pleasure."

As the vampires began to attack, the girls screams filled the air, horrible and deafening, and then suddenly... They stopped.

From no where there came a sound like a strong hum and Sister Anne felt her whole body relax. More then that, she felt at peace. It reminded her of when she was a child standing in the field of wild flowers around her home before it burn down.

But where was the sound coming from? It on took her a few second to see that it was coming from Father Gabriel. Not from his mouth, but his entire being was radiating sound.

It was then that she noticed as the girl had stopped screaming, the vampires had begun to. All of them were holding on to ears and many had blood tricking down the side of their face. The sound began to enrage them and they began to attack Father Gabriel.

As the first Vampire lunge at him, and the priest jumped and stretched out one of his arms as his knuckles quivered. Suddenly the vampire fell, blood pouring from his mouth and noise. Two more lunged at him and again he only slightly moved his closed fist and the fell in the same way. One by one the vampires fell, their bodies forming a bloody pile.

Suddenly one jumped out from behind Father Gabriel. He turned and seemed to thrust his fist with more power then before. The vampire suddenly burst like a balloon splattering blood and bones across the room.

Then the humming stopped as Father Gabrielle fell to his knees panting. As soon as it did Sister Anne felt the feeling of horror and dread of what had just happened rush over and she heard the loud cry and whimpers of the frightened girls.

What had they seen and who was this man?

Sister Anne wandered into the garden the next morning to see Father Gabriel sitting on the bench in the garden.

"Good morning, Sister."

She sat down next to him without a word.

"How are the girls doing?"

She didn't bother to answer him," Father what...?

"What did I use to defeat those vampires? It wasn't magic sister. You possess it as well as I do.

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"All things do. It is the power of sound, an endless part of the energy of life. We have only just begun to understand it. Sister, do you remember the destruction in Barcelona.

"Yes." She replied, remembering the tragedy.

"It was done use the energy of sound."

Upon hearing this she looked up at him in fear.

"Don't worry their method was crude and unrefinedof use sound. They tried to use a tool they did not even begin to understand. To use such power it for evil was a curse upon God's gift to us. "

" Does it have to do with those things." she said pointing to the rods across his knuckles.

"Partly, but I'm afraid I can't tell you the rest."

" I doubt if I would understand you if you did," she sighed

He looked down sadly at his hands" I don't like to using sound as a weapon." Then he smiled at her." I much rather use it to make flowers grow."

They bothed laughed and it felt good after all that had happened.

"I can't stay here any longer, I'm afraid I am going to have to travel onward north to Treza. But if you see Father Abel will you tell him where I've gone and that I'll be waiting there for him.

He paused and looked at her," He will be traveling with a young Methuselah boy, name Ion.

"A Methuselah?" she looked up at him in doubt.

"Yes." he replied.

"Then," she spoke slowly," I will be sure to greet them both."

"Thank you." he replied giving her a warm smile and she could almost see his eye twinkle behind those strange dark glasses.

This is my first anime fanfic ever. I am only writing this because I can't stand the end of Trinity Blood. Why you may ask yourselves, why I started with this chapter with my OC Father Gabrielle instead of where Able and Ion are walking off together. Well, because they tend to do that with anime. I am very much a novice so any review is welcome.


	3. Cain's Hand

**Cain's Hand**

_Queen Esther knelt before a small trunk that lay at they foot of her bed. As she opens it slowly she saw her old nun's uniform that she had worn only three weeks ago._

"_Three weeks ago," she thought," It seems more like three years."_

_Her fingers gently cresses the humble fabric that paled compared to the gown she wore now. The touch of the cloth brought her back to the journey she had taken from simple nun to the Queen of Albion. Memories of the battles, Dietrich,Bishop Laura,Ion...Father Abel._

_She had not seen him since that day in the church when he rose from his coffin, like a dark angel, to battle Cain._

"_I do not know where you are Father Abel," she whispered to herself," but you must know that you have chosen the right path for yourself to follow." _

"We're lost," Ion grumbled as he flopped down angrily on a stone.

"We're not lost" Father Abel said stubbornly" We are just not a hundred percent sure where we are."

"We should have reached the city hours ago. I swear we are going around in circles."

"I can't understand it. That map says we should be..."

"I don't care what the map says. I know we passed that tree before. Remember it had all those strange branches."

"Oh, yes, well... it a lovely day for a walk isn't it," Abel said sheepishly.

"Oh, no," Ion threw his head in his hand in despair.

"Excuse me?" a voice came from behind them. There stood a pretty blond nun with a basket of wild flowers.

"Are you Father Abel and Master Ion?"

"Why yes, we are?" Abel answered her in surprise.

"Oh, thank goodness. We have been expecting you. My name is Sister Anne. If you would just please follow me, the city is just over the hill."

"Over the hill? You mean you don't follow this trail?" Ion exclaimed in surprise.

"No, this trail was made long ago for tourist to admire our woods." Sister Anne laughed.

Father Abel walked quickly up to join Sister Anne and escape Ion's withering glace.

"You said you were expecting us, Sister Anne." he asked surprised.

"Father Gabriel told us you where coming."

"Father Gabriel? I don't think I know I priest by that name," he said trying to recall.

" You wouldn't forget Father Gabriel." she said smiling as her voice softened" I know we never shall."

She stopped at a large stone building.

"I'll need to announce that your here. If you'll just wait."

"What's all this about?" asked Ion.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Father Abel shrugged his shoulder," but it seems important so we should see what it's about."

Sister Anne returned and opened the door for them.

'Sister Margaret wants to speak to you, but she is busy with younger class right now. If you will just come and wait in our reception room I'll bring tea. It's this way."

She led Abel and Ion pass a long dining room. Abel felt a sudden chill go through his body. There was a faint, so very faint smell, of Methuselah blood in this room. Something had happened here.

But Able had no time to ponder as they had already reached the reception room. Then his eyes glazed over as he saw that the table was filled with cakes and cookies. He then realized how hungry he was and sat down quickly.

One of the girls came and poured the tea for them.

"Sugar, Father." she asked

"Thirteen please."

She paused and looked at Sister Anne.

"Did you say thirteen, Father?" she asked.

"Yes, please." he answered helping himself to the cakes and cookies.

She nodded to the girl who began to put the sugar in the cup. Ion notice she put it in painfully slow as if was stalling. Suddenly he saw he saw a slight glimmer of a smile slide across her face.

"Sister Anne," she said looking at the basket at the nun's feet," what beautiful flowers. But won't they wither if you don't water them. We're not allowed in the kitchen or..."

Sister Anne jumped and looked at her flowers in dismay." Oh, I forgot about them. Would you both mind if I..."

Father Abel swallowed whatever he had shoved in his face and nodded and said," Of course, Sister."

The girl finished putting the thirteenth spoonful of sugar just as Sister Anne had walked through the door. She shoved the cup in front of Abel and began to pounce on both of them with her questions.

"How did the masked priest, I mean Father Gabriel, defeat those vampires?"

"What?" Abel asked in surprise.

"Sister Anne won't tell us anything and I'm just dying to know."

Abel stared at her in surprise.

"Well, actually I've never..."

"And why does he where those glasses?" interrupted a second girl who had snuck into the room." Is he disguising himself?"

"What color are his eyes?" another girl had come out of no where and stood beside them. "Green, right?"

"I'll bet his so handsome without those glasses." sighed one who had snuck up behind them," How old is he?"

"Does he have a girl friend?

"If he does, how close are they?"

There were now twelve girls in the room surrounding the table, all asking questions.

"Hey, you're both handsome, do either of you have girlfriends?" said a bold red head.

Ions face turned a bright red in response to this. This was getting ridiculous. What was wrong with these girls?

"Amber, I can't believe you said that." The other girls replied their chatter turning into a sea of giggles.

Ion and Able began to fell like they were suffocating.

"Girls what on earth..."

Suddenly all the girls froze in response to a voice they knew meant trouble for all of them. Sister Margaret had stepped into the room and was giving them the well known stare that meant doom had arrived.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but I want all of you to leave this room immediately, "said Sister Margaret.

"Yes sister." they replied shamed faced.

"We'll discuss your punishment later."

Sister Anne enter the room red faced as the girls exited.

"It would seem Sister Anne," Sister Margaret replied sitting down pouring herself some tea," that you were tricked."

"Yes," She scowled," it would."

Abel laughed softly," I hope you won't be too hard on them for their curiosity. I must admit I am curious about this masked priest as well.

Sister Anne laughed as she sat down next to Sister Margaret" They call him that to make him sound more romantic. I don't discourage it as it's a good distraction from their fear over what happened."

"What did happen here sisters?" Abel asked quietly.

Sister Anne took a deep breath and told them both about the battle between father Gabriel and the vampires.

"He defeated them using sound? How strange?"

"This whole thing is strange. Why did the vampires come here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Abel.

"This is an isolated town. They would have had to travel days just to reach it. There are many more schools closer to where vampire's gangs usually resign. Why did they choose this one?

"Some sort of plot?" asked Ion.

"Yes master Ion, a plan, of which Father Gabriel has interrupted. That being the case, I fear that he has found himself with many new enemies. He said he was looking for you and I hope that you both will be joining him soon. He will need as many friends as he can acquire."

"I agree," said Abel" you say he go on to Treza.

"Yes"

"That's quite a walk." Abel sighed.

"It's only two days by boat." Sister Anne remarked.

"I'm afraid our funds are rather low and we can't afford the fare." he replied sadly.

"We'll pay you way Father!"

The voice came from one the girls of the school stood gathered in the hallway. Sister Margaret looked at them with amazement.

"Girls, I thought I told you..."

"We know Sister and you can punish us later, but we want to help," said one of the girl as she held out a purse of money." We gathered it. It's all our spending money. We were planning to buy something together but we much rather spend it on this."

"Girls," Father Abel stuttered" I... I...I can't take you're money."

"Please father," she begged.

But he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

Ion stepped in front of Abel.

"Ladies, we would be happy to except your gift and I will be sure to inform Father Gabriel of your generosity towards us."

With this he accepted the purse with a bow. All the girls faces beamed and few of them giggled.

"It's seems, Master Ion, you understand girls."

"Well, I..." he blushed," I know better then to argue with them," his blush turning to a smile.

"Thank you, girls." said Abel" and now we better get going if we are going to make that boat.

Sister Anne gathered the leftover cookies and cakes and gave them to them for the trip and walked them to the street. She pointed them to the boat and Ion made sure they got proper direction this time.

It had turned out that the money girls had given them more then enough money to buy passage on the ship and they were ready to set sail to Terza.

As Abel sat looking over the calm sea before him he knew that the hand of Cain had began to move and the battle had begun anew.

_Authors Note: I had such a hard time writing this. I think because it's a filler chapter and doesn't have any real story to it. The next ones will be more exciting I promise. _


	4. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

_Cardinal Francesco I de' Medici stormed into the private room of Cardinal Caterina Sforza. _

"_What is this I hear about some strange priest sneaking in here demanding an audience with you and his holiness?_

"_Hello, how are you, have a nice trip," replied Cardinal Caterina sarcastically, not bothering to look up._

"_Do give me that" he glared at her," is he an Ax Agent._

"_I certainly hope so." she half smiled" I wouldn't want anyone with those kinds of skills as an enemy."_

"_What did he want with Alessandro?"_

_She looked straight into his eyes" He wanted to give him a gift."_

_He slammed his hands on her desk in rage" You let him take it. It could have been a bomb."_

"_It wasn't bomb," came a voice from behind them._

_Pope Alessando stood behind them. The boy, who was very slowly becoming less timid, approached them and pulled a chain from around his neck. On it was a strange tube made of a shimmering material._

"_This is what he gave me." said the boy quietly._

"_What is it?"_

"_A whistle I think. He told me if I ever felt unhappy or upset to play it. Listen."_

_The boy put the whistle to his lips and out came strange and beautiful music. It sounded as if many different instruments were playing and all foreign and unknown to this country._

"_Isn't it wonderful?" he said show it again to Francesco._

"_Maybe it witchcraft." He grumbled as the boy clutch the whistle back to himself._

"_Given by a priest, I doubt it."_

"_Who is this priest and are you saying he broke in here just to give Alessando a gift?"_

"_His name is Father Gabriel Serhen he came here to get information on Father Abel._

"_Father Abel?"_

"_Yes, it seems he wishes to get in contact with him."_

"_He could want to kill him." He sneered_

"_Not this man. I knew could trust him," she said placing her both her hand under her chin. "It was something in his…………eyes._ "

As Abel and Ion step off the plank they gazed at the large city of Terza.

"Wow this place is huge." Abel marveled." Don't you think so, Ion?" He turned to the boy," Ion?"

The boy seems to but lost in world of his own thought.

"Is something the matter?

"I never been to this place, but there is something familiar here. I just can't put my finger on it"

"I think that's what they deja vu." Abel replied in a matter of fact tone.

"It's not deja vu," Ion responded angrily," it something else, something, I know it".

"Well, that how deja vu works... maybe ...you know," paused the priest looking around" I'm beginning to fell the same way. Do you think we could both be having it?

"No, I _don't_ think _both_ are." Ion scowled.

Abel stood still for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "We'll, no time to ponder this mystery we have to find Father Gabriel."

Shaken from his thought Ion came to a realization" Um, how are we exactly going to find him, this city is huge"

"Oh yeah," the priest respond with a worried look," this does present quite a problem."

There discouraged thoughts we interrupted when they saw a man rush out from a cafe across the street from the dock, his apron still wet from the suds of dish washing.

"Are you Father Abel Nightroad?"he asked out of breath.

"Yes, that correct." Abel replied smiling brightly.

"A priest came by a few days ago. He told me to keep an eye out for this ship because you might be arriving on it. He told me to give you this" He reached into his pocket and handed Abel a note." He paid me quite handsomely, so must be important."

"Thank you." Abel replied taking the note and carefully breaking the seal on it.

"What does it say?" said Ion trying to gaze up over the tall priest shoulder.

"It just says meet me at Hotel Grande-Duchesse. I wonder where that is?"

" That would be down this street the first building on the right." the cafe owner replied." I was just wondering..."

"Is that a customer coming into your place," Ion remarked.

"Oh, my cafe, I forgot," yelled the man running back to his building.

"My, what a helpful fellow." remarked Abel.

"My, what a snoop, I thought we'd never get rid of him. He probably would have read your letter if it wasn't sealed," smirked Ion.

"Really, Ion he was only..."

"I wonder if we should even go to this place. It might be a trap."

"You're really shouldn't be so suspicious. If we don't go we won't know what all this is about. I think it's worth a risk." answered Abel with a defiant nod.

"I guess you're right, but I still think you're too trusting." he tossed back absently as he concentrated on finding the building. When he arrives he stopped suddenly causing Abel to crash into him unexpected.

'Ufffff," cried the priest," What on earth?

"This is the hotel that Father Gabriel wants us to meet him in?" cried Ion in amazement.

There above the loomed a building that resembled a castle more them a hotel. It looked as if I had tried to be modified to look as modern as possible but its former appearance still painfully remained clear. Ion gazed at the archway with unyielding eyes. His hand reached out to touch the stone wall he saw before him.

"Abel this is strange?" his said in almost a whisper.

"Yes it is. I'm surprised that a priest could afford to stay in such a place.

"That not what I mean. They have tried to change it but this architecture is defiantly Methuselah.

"Are you sure?"

"Look at the edges. They curve a certain way and the shape of the windows, definitely Methuselah.

"I've never known the Methuselah to build cities like these for Terrans?

'This buildings where not built for Terrans, they are merely occupied by them? "came a voice from behind them.

There stood a young priest. He was only a few inch shorter then Abel. His hair was so black that it could only be describe ebony. His long straight hair hang in lose ponytail that hung on the base of his shoulders. His dark bangs falling over his eye and the sides of his face.

"I don't know if introduction are necessary but my names Father Gabriel Serhen and you must be Father Abel Nightroad and Ion Fortuna. I have waited a long time to meet you," he extended a hand and a warm smile.

"We have only heard of you a short while, but my interest in meeting you has grown enormously." Said Abel return the handshake warmly.

"What did you mean it was made by the Methuselah?" interrupted Ion" How do you know so much about us? Why have you had us chase you all over? Ion didn't trust this guy or anyone else for that matter.

"My aren't you just full of question my little Ion?" replied Father Gabriel in a domineering tune.

"Did you just call me little? Ion growled.

"Merely stating a fact." he said smugly.

There conversation was interrupted by the sound of Abel stomach growling.

"Oh, are you hungry? I'm sorry there is restaurant across the street. It's very good. My treat." his smugness was replace by a usual kind smile.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Abel, of coarse, always happy if food was mentioned.

Ion only nodded his head still upset over Father Gabriel's remark.

Even as they reached the restaurant Ion saw familiar Methuselah architecture that they had tried to suppress into Terran style.

Abel was surprised at the way that the head waiter greetedFather Gabriel. Usually priests were pretty much ignored. "He must be a good tipper." Abel thought

"Father Gabriel welcome. You're usual table" the waiter replied.

"Not today I have a few guests."

"A booth then. This way." The waiter ushered them to a back booth of restaurant.

"I don't know what church you're from, but they sure do things right, "Abel chuckled.

"Oh, yes well, it seems my vow of poverty doesn't take place until next week, "Father Gabriel returned his laugh.

He turned to the waiter." We'll have start with some tea, the special for me and for you Master Ion?

"I don't care." he said still slightly irritated.

"He'll have the same. Father Abel?

"Oh, everything looks so delicious I'll have this ...I mean this... um..."

"Just bring him the whole left side of the menu." Father Gabriel said smiling

"Are you serious?" Abel asked drooling.

"Yes, I think you can handle it," he laughed.

As the waiter left Father Gabriel faces turn serious.

"I have heard much about you, Father Abel. I gathered all the information I could of you. I've gone to Rome, there I was able to learn a great deal about you. Cardinal Caterina told me to send you her greetings.

"How is she?" he said quietly.

"Strong and still in charge, I'd say," he replied causing them both to laugh.

"Here's our tea. I'll just leave the sugar next to you. I know how much you like to put in your tea."

He laughed as he watches Abel shoveling into his tea. "Really, I'm surprised you haven't passed out from a sugar coma."

"Who told you he..." Ion started.

"I just heard..."

Ion stood up angrily." It just seem like you know a lot about us and we don't know anything about you."

"Your still mad about what I said earlier about your height aren't you. I'm sorry Master Ion; I guess I was a little rude to you earlier. I don't want you for enemies, I want you as allies. In fact that is why I have been chasing after you." His voice dropped to a whisper" We are both looking for Cain".

Both men turned and looked furiously at Father Gabriel but neither of them was able to say anything further because the food had arrived.

"What do you know about Cain?"

Father Gabriel leaned forward and spoke in a hushed voice "There was once a group called The Rosen Kreuz Order headed by Cain. Many thought it was a group struggling for power to rule both Methuselahs and Terrans. His allies thought that they would rule over this world. Maybe you like me thought Cain simply wanted to destroy this earth killing all that no longer served his purpose.

"That wasn't his purpose?" Abel answered his voice barely audible.

"No, the places he destroyed all follow a patterned. He was after something. A secret that no one, not even those in his closest in command knew about. Plan one has failed, plan two is now in action"

"Father Gabriel?" came a voice from beside them. They looked up to see an elegantly dressed man. His skin was pale and the style of his uniform was foreign.

"I have someone who wants to see you. Now!" he spoke to them in an expressionless voice and face only his eyes showed signs of coldness.

"Why should we go with you?" Ion asked fiercely fingering his sword.

"For the simple reason that my men are located all over this restaurant. You would never be able to spot them. If you don't agree to go with me this second I will give them orders to slaughter everyone here."

"Father Gabriel, we must do what he says." Abel hastily agreed.

"I knew you'd see it our way." The solider replied with a sneer.

They all stood up and walked out silently through the middle of the restaurant. Then suddenly Father Gabriel stopped. He tucked his arms to his body and then begun to thrust fist up in the air as if was punching something. Screams of agony began to fill the air as bodies of the vampires fell spouting blood from their mouth and noses. Every once in a while their chest would burst open spurting blood everywhere. The bloody bodies falling on the tables of the guest began causing them to scream hysterically.

"Able," came Father Gabriel's voice" I'm sending them you're way. Shoot them when there right above you" Abel body seem to move on it own as he shot the three vampires came flying above him.

As he looked down he saw Gabriel thrust his hand into the stomach of the man who first threatened them. The man slumped forward and fell on the floor.

"Father Gabriel what are you...?"

He stood up looking a little tired." What?"

Able grabbed Father Gabriel by the jacket" You could have killed everyone here. What is wrong with you?"

"No one was is in danger. Except now." Father Gabriel said pushing him away" I don't have time for this. I am going to calm the people down and I want you to get them to exit the building a quickly as possible before hysteria sinks in and they trample each other.

"Sudden the room went quiet. The guests who had been screaming suddenly seemed quite and peaceful. Abel could hear nothing but notice that Gabriel's body seemed to be shivering or trembling.

"Take the people out of the room," a voice came into Abel head though it did not sound like a human voice. Almost as if it was coming from inside of him.

Ion didn't seem to hear anything so he just looked at Abel with confusion. But seen to understand when Abel started to gather up the people and lead the people to the exit. The calmness last only until all had left the room then he saw their panic and horror return but since they were outside it was no longer a threat to trampling each other. It was like Sister Anne experience except neither he nor Ion seemed to hear anything soothing sound the others had.

They went back to see Father Gabriel's body slumped over the bar.

"Father Gabriel!" Abel ran over to him.

He slowly began to stir." You don't have to worry about me. I'm just a little tied that's all. Took a lot out of me. It takes a lot more strength to use sound to knock out a Methuselah then to kill one.

"You mean you didn't kill all of them?" Ion asked hopefully.

" I afraid this one was the only one worth saving."

"I see," said Ion disappointed

"I sorry, Ion, but come here I'll show you what I mean."

He picked up one of the vampire bodies the blood gushing from his mouth and poured out over his face. Turning the head he wiped the blood from his showing him the neck. On the neck was a strange symbol with four dark marks around it.

"What does it mean?"

"Look at the belt at his waist."

"A silver dagger"

"They were carrying the same as at the school. I believe that they do what there are commanded to do and then kill themselves. They have being controlled and nothing can seem to stop them.

In many ways they cease to be Methuselah and become mindless creatures.

"Sir," a frighten looking waiter.

"Everything is alright, Jared. You and the others can come back in. Sorry about the mess.

"How can we ever thank you" Jared said tears in his eyes.

"The bodies, I want them buried, do you understand. I don't want them burned. This should pay for the burial." He said handing him some money.

"Sir?" Jared said with confusion.

"Just do it, please."

He turned to Abel" Well, Father Abel I think we should take this guy back for questioning, don't you?" Do you think you can carry him? I afraid the last attack kind of wore me out."

"Oh um, yes I think I can manage." answered Abel caught a little of guard.

They took the man's arm and hung it around Abel's neck. Though slightly uncomfortable Abel found it manageable"I think we better take the back way so we don't draw to much attention." Father Gabriel sighed.

Lucky Father Gabriel room was on the first floor and they were able to sneak him in with no mishap except the maid who thought their prisoner was merely intoxicated.

"He should be out for about another hour we should probably find some way to restrain him."

"We could use the ropes on curtains to tie his hands up."

"Hey, that pretty clever." Father Gabriel smiled.

Ion shrugged as if to say it was nothing.The cut the ropes from the curtains and tied him to a chair.

"Not too hard, now," said Able.

"He is a prisoner not a party guest. We need to get information not his favorite recipe." Ion growled.

"You two are hilarious you know that. You keep fighting, I'm going to take a nap. That battle really took a lot out of me.

Able turned to Father Gabriel with a serious face "Before you do I like to ask what you mean by putting all those lifes in danger?"

"No lifes was in danger, I knew exactly who were the Methuselahs and who the guests were.

"But how they were all dressed the same?"

"I judged by there different heartbeats.

"The different what? Able sputtered

'You can hear heart beats"

"If I concentrate. It's just a skill I picked up. You see human hearts beat rapid and steady like raindrops in a small pond and Methuselah heart beat are slow and strong like the waves upon the sea. Ion was easy to spot since he is younger then 200 it means his heart beat is faster since he is still growing so I could spot him easy.

"Why would you need to spot my heart?" Ion asked

"Oh, I'm so tired me really need to take a rest." he said flopping down on the bed.

"You know the way you keep avoiding questions is really irritating?" Ion huffed.

"Well, I'll make you a deal, I journey with you, and then I start answering questions." he answered them slyly.

"Look the prisoners are moving."

"Oh, he was supposed to be out for another hour.

'Maybe we'll get some answers out of _him_." Ion said

The man looked up dazes but before he could open his mouth a blue flame bust through the window burning him to ashes.

_Well, there you have it. I guess it is a cliffhanger. Sorry It took me so long to write I had some trouble with my computer. I hope that you like it and that it will keep reading._


	5. Sinister Flame: The Vanishing City

**Sinister Flame I: The Vanishing City**

_Your majesty, Cardinal Caterina is her to see you" announced one of Queen Esther attendance._

"_Thank you," answered Queen Esther as she placed her quill into ink well in front of her. Her hands were already sore from signing the many documents required of her and it was only mid morning._

_Cardinal Cathrina entered with her normal grace and poise but as she saw Esther worn out expression she couldn't help but smile._

"_I see they have you trapped behind a desk" she said sitting down in front of her desk._

_"Yes," said Esther leaning forward to whisper "isn't it awful. I didn't think there was this many document in the world."_

_"You'll get use to it, I have. Besides it won't be all paper work"_

_"Well, at least not now. Mercifully it's time for tea. Will you be joining me?" said Esther ushering her to the small table beside the desk._

_"Yes, thank you" she said sitting beside her._

_Ester leaned forward and rang the bell slightly and another attendant came in bring an elegant tea set._

_Ester sighed as she carefully picked up one of the tea cups" You know these Albion tea cup are so delicate I've already broken two. There like drinking out of egg shells."_

_Cathrina laughed," It just because your not use to them. Don't worry, nobody is going to judge you as a queen by way you hold a cup."_

_Suddenly her face became serious." Esther, this visit isn't just sociable, I thought it advisable that I tell of an event that going to take place in a few days." _

_"The council meeting?_

"_Yes, you see they are going to be bringing up the subject of your...betrothal._

_"Betrothal?" Esther squeaked, squeezing the cup to tightly breaking it and splattering tea all over her dress._

"_Calm down, Your majesty." said Caterenia handing her napkin to her._

"_But I don't remember anyone asking me to marry him."_

"_We'll it was before you were born so I doubt you would. It an age old Albion tradition set for the female rulers to create an alliance between two countries."_

_"Who exactly am I to marry?"_

"_Prince Zale of Noricum. They, like Albion, are a powerful kingdom"_

"_I can't believe that I only been queen for a month and already I'm getting married." she said jumping out from her seat._

_"Your Majesty,will you calm down, no one going to force you to get married. The council will only be discussing the alliance with you and the prince will be visiting Albion and you eventually meet his family. But ultimately it will be your choice who you wish to marry."_

_She took Esther hand and smiled at her and encouragingly and Esther smiled back, but felt a little sad."_

_"Marry whom every I wish," she thought," If only that really could be true."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look out" Abel yelled as he grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders just as a bolt of blue flame was about to hit him.

The flames quickly formed a circle around the three of them cutting them off from any exit. As the flames crept closer Gabriel took a deep breath and stretched his arms out putting the flames enough to create a pathway for them to reach the door.

"Hurry, go before me." he yelled at them.

Gabriel held off the flames as Abel and Ion raced though the door, holding the fire of till he could follow.

"This fire is just too much for me to put out. I'll create a shield you get as many people out as you can." he said breathing hard.

"Right!" Abel and Ion yelled back.

Gabriel stretched his arms thrusting sound waves to hold the flames back. Abel looked at Gabriel and knew that he wouldn't last long. He was already pale and exhausted.

"Ion," Abel yelled" go see if you can get them to call the fire department."

"Okay!"

He ran to the desk and screamed at the front, "There is a fire, call for help."

"You're a vampire!" said the man seeing Ions fangs and looking at him with fear.

"You idiot," Ion said grabbing the man shirt and pointing to the flames", like that matters now, can't you see this buildings on fire."

The man seeing the flames got over his fear of Ion and got on the phone. Abel was fanticly trying to help people get out of the building.

The first floor, the second, the third, there was no way they could get all these people out.

Ion gazed over at Gabriel and saw the blue flames slowly slipping from his grasp. Gabriel face suddenly turned deathly white and hand dropped to his side as he fell forward. Ion using his lighting quick Methuselah movement grabbed the priest shoulders before he fell, face first, into the flames, but the move had caused him to burn his left arm. Abel ran quickly to where they were and hosted Gabriel's arms on to his shoulders and fiercely pulled him though the ever increasing flames. The smoke from the flames was blinding and toxic. Plunging into it Abel had to use the sound of the voices outside to guide him to the doorway.

Once out side he saw the relentless flame already devouring the inside of the hotel. His intention turned to Gabriel. He gently laid the man down on the pavement with relief he saw Gabriel chest slowly rise and lower. He was still alive. Ion stood next to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he just passed out;" he turned and smiled at Ion." I don't know who this man is but he is no ordinary Terran."

Abel looked up to see the fire department arriving their hoses aimed towards the flames, but the water was no effect on the fire.

"What's happening?" Abel look at there useless efforts with terror.

"I think I know what to do." Ion yelled as he ran toward the fireman. He grabbed his blade and cut his palm then he let his blood run over the water in the hose. The second the water hit the flames they turned from blue to normal red and gold and began to go out.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Something my grandmother taught me?"he smiled, but suddenly he flinched in pain

"Did you cut yourself deeply?"

"No, I burnt my arm."

Oh, my!" Abel said examining the burn" it's bad."

"Let me take a look at it," they turned to her a very petite, pretty, brunette nurse. She didn't even stop for a response grabbed Ion arm and begun to examined it.

"It's pretty bad, but you being a Methuselah, you should heal pretty fast. Looks like you're friend needs some help too. I'll have them bring the stretcher. "

"Philip," she said at one of the men next to her" I need...

"No." the man resounded firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"We're not treating any vampires," pointing at Ion" or there friends."

"Oh," she replied disgustedly" would that be the friend who shielded the flames or the vampire who made put out the fire possible save all those _human_ lives."

"Nicole this is not up for discussion. They are not coming to the clinic".

"Fine then takes them to my house." she yelled back at him

"Oh, no your not"

Abel looked up to see three big, burly looking men standing behind him.

Nicole turned around and faced the three men, her minuscule height not even reaching their waist. She clenched her fist and glared at the them." You listen to me and you listen well. Either you do what I say now or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Do you hear me! Now pick up him up" she said pointing to Gabriel" and carry him gently to the house!"

Abel and Ion couldn't believe when all three men nodded their heads humbly and said," Yes, sis."

She turned to Able and Ion "Come on, we better hurry and take a look at your friend."

"Nicole wait," said Philip grabbing her arm.

"I talk to you later," she said shoving him in the ribs" what I have to say to you I can't say in front of a priest.

Nicole's brothers gentle picked up Gabriel and headed down the road from the hotel.

As they walked down the road Abel looked worried." Did we lose you a boyfriend?"

"Trust me," she said "no loss. Here we are"

She stopped at a house that was humble compared to the grandness of the hotel but very pleasant looking and well made. The brothers brought Gabriel in a carefully placed him on the couch.

"Thank you boys and dinner's on the table. Father, are you hungry?" she asked.

Well, actually our dinner was interpreted..." he started.

"Help yourself to the food on the table while I take a look at your friends."

When Abel returned with plate full of food she had already bandage Ion's arm.

"The boy were nice to you right? Cause you can eat all you want." she told Abel.

"Oh, uh, yes, they were quite nice." he said looking a bit puzzled.

Nichole smiled at him," You're wondering how I can boss them around aren't you. We'll here," she said take his fork with her food and put in his mouth" taste this."

Abel's eyes began to sparkle," This has to be some of the best food I have ever tasted."

"And when you have three big hungry brothers they do anything, short of murder, to keep you as they're cook." she laughed.

She turned her attentions to Gabriel who lay unconscious on the couch.

"You'll need to remove his coat" she said to Abel "I'll remove his glasses."

Abel found removing Gabriel coat much easier then Nicole found remove his glasses. She tried everything she could get them off, even reaching all the way around his head, but to no avail. Then her hand finally touched a small button on the left side of the glass and with a whirring sound they came off.

"Wow,"she laughed" those are some pair of glasses. Now I can check for a concussion."

She took out a small light and looked at both of his eyes.

"Oh," she replied with surprise" why didn't you tell me."

"Tell you what?" Abel asked.

"That he was blind."

"He's blind? No that's impossible!" yelled Ion.

"Take a look for yourself" she said showing them his heavily catracted eyes.

"I'd say he was blind most, if not all, of his life."

"But ..but...he can move around like everyone else." Ion said still in disbelief

"Well" she said" maybe it has to do with those things." she said pointing to the rods in Gabriel's fists.

She reached down and rolled up his sleeve.

"Interesting," she said.

"Something else?" Ion groaned.

"Those rods, they all meet up at his wrist and then they're grafted into his skin. It's perfect. It must have been done by done by master surgeon. But there is no way I can take his pulse this way".

The both looked at his arms. There was at least fifty rods all coming from one thick one projecting out of his skin.

She put he fingers to his neck and suddenly he opens his eyes

"Hello," she said.

Ion watched as the rods on his hands began to shake and how it vibrated through out his whole body.

"Where am I?" he asked dazed.

"I'm a nurse I am taking care of you at my house. You passed out."

"Then, I'm not dead?"

"No" she laughed.

"Then, I can I go to sleep?"

"I think that would be good idea."

With that he promptly rolled over and went to sleep.

"What an unusual, man" she laughed' without those glasses though he is absolutely gorgeous."

She reached into her medical bag pulling out two bottles "Give him these pills when he wakes up as he is bound to have a headache and Ion use this ointment every four hours or so.

She stood up and head toward the door" Well, I have to go back and help the others. There are two cots in the back and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." and with that she was gone.

"Quite a girl, eh, Ion?" Abel smile. When Ion didn't answer he turned to see him standing looking at the sleeping form of Gabriel. Abel went and stood beside him.

" Ion?"

The young Methuselah rose his head finally shaken from his thoughts" I'm sorry Abel did you say something?"

"He is interesting, isn't he?

"I never met a Tarren like him," he paused and then softly laughed" I've never met a Methuselah like him either."

"Ion" said Abel carefully." I know that you are curious about Father Gabriel. So am I. But I think we should let him tell us about himself in his own time."

Ion looked at him for a second and the nodded.

"Well," said Abel with a yawn." I'm off to bed."

With that dragged out his and Ion's cots and lay down and instantly fell asleep.

Ion lay down on his cot and placed his hand on his burned arm and softly whispered "Radu."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright which of you two couldn't keep his hands of off me?"

Ion and Abel were awakened to the sound of Gabriel's annoyed voice.

"Sir," came Abel insulted voice" are you insinuating that I..."

"It's a joke. Look all I want are my glasses."

"Why?" Ion asked" you can't see."

Gabriel's back stiffened a bit and then relaxed. "Oh, so you found out."

"Oh yeah." said Ion feeling guilty he had been so blunt.

"Hey, no big deal. I was going to tell you any way. But those glasses represent two years of my life and I don't want to lose them.

"I believe Miss Nichole put them up on the shelf." Abel answered with a yawn" What time is it?"

"No idea, early morning, I'd say." He found his glasses and they attached to his face with the same whirring noise.

"Well, now that you found your glasses why don't we all go back to sle..."

"We haven't time; we got to talk now." said Gabriel grabbing Abel before he laid back down.

"Talk?" Abel whined." This early in the morning."

"Yes, about Cain and the Davort Project."

Abel face suddenly became deadly serious. He looked at Gabriel nodded" Okay."

Ion and Abel joined him as he sat on the couch.

"2000 years ago Terza was a Methuselah city called Plith. It was a beautiful, bustling, city. One day everyone in the city disappeared, vanished off the face of the earth without a trace. But that was not the only strange thing. As time passed the Methuselah that came to live there started to notice the buildings never changed. Not a brick crumpled not a stone fell. When a flood came not even a pebble on the road was loosened. The Methuselah began to fear thinking it was cursed and so the left and had the history of the city of Plith stricken from there records. The Terrans came and took residence here. But no matter how the try to change it they can do nothing more the paint it or add on to it. The city of Terza is indestructible, but it happens so long ago that that the citizens now don't know it."

"Now in the city of Plith there lived a Methuselah called Count Davort who is believed had something to do with the citizen's disappearance. I don't know all the details all I know is that he is supposed to have a lab containing something important that Cain is after.

"And Cain doesn't know where the lab is?" asked Ion.

"Oh, he knows alright. That's why he attacked the girl's school."

"What?" Ion squeaked.

"One of the girls there, a Jennifer Sithes, lives here in Terza. Her home is a cottage that was once owned by Davort. A cottage that leads to his secret lab."

"I don't get it." Ion said.

"Secrecy has been Cain's plan from the start. He plan to kill Jennifer along with the other girl making it look like a mass murder. The parents would leave to go to the school to mourn the loss of their daughter leaving the house unsupervised. They could get to the lab, get what they wanted and none would be the wiser. By none I mostly mean you, Father Abel."

"But now he knows that I know those people will be in danger." Abel jumped up yelling

"Don't worry; I had them leave the day I arrived here."

"But then they have excess to the house."

"Don't worry I took care of that too. Now can either of you tell me about the attack last evening? That was no ordinary fire." he said.

"They were cursed blue flames" said Ion.

"Cursed?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, I had to us Methuselah blood to get them to go out. Even Rado didn't use..."

" Radu?"

"Yes, he was someone who was with RozenKreuz: Orden. He used blue flames.

" Could it have been him?"

" No, he is dead"

" Are you sure?"

"Yes" Abel said putting his hand on Ion shoulder" we're sure."

" Do you know any one else who would have this strange power?"

"Yes" Ion said

Both the priest looked at him surprised.

" You do?"

" Radu had a twin sister named Adelonda. If he had this power she would have it too. It runs in families. Radu and Adelonda were orphans so it would have to be her.

"What do you know about her?"

" I only met her twice because she spent most of her time at the university. She was very beautiful and very brilliant."

" Brilliant?"

" A genius. Redu was always talking about her. She was able to solve puzzles at 50 that 800 year old Methuselah couldn't."

" So were up against an evil genius. Well, were not the first." Gabriel said with a smile.

" Her being a female is a little more original though.' said Abel pointed out.

" That's true. Well shall we be going."

" Now?"

" If Ion thinks he can travel."

" I'm fine."

"Oh, yeah," he said turning to Ion" and thanks for saving my life."

"Well, you saved ours." said the boy with a shrug and they both smiled.

Nicole came in just as they were leaving.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, we must. Thank you so much for your kindness." said Gabriel bowing deeply to her.

"Philip, has something to say to all of you. Don't you, Philip?" she said dragging him in front of them.

He looked down at the ground and said." I acted like a narrow minded jerk...

" Ungrateful..." she added.

"...ungrateful jerk. Please forgive me even though I am totally and completely unworthy of it."

" Of course, we forgive you." Abel said cheerfully.

"I don't even know what's going on." said Gabriel.

" Now go get some food for them to bring with them." she said firmly.

"Yes, Nicole,"he said meekly.

" Wow, Miss Nicole," Abel said," You must really be a good cook."

" Father." said Nichole flicking her hair behind her," I not just good at cooking."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived about twenty feet from the cottage Gabreil held his arm out stopping both of them from coming any closer.

" Stay here both of you."he told them. They saw him reach around and grabbed something from the doorways and all the window and then came back to them.

What did you just do?" asked Ion.

"See this." He held out what look like a very strangely shaped tuning rod in a piece of cloth.

" Yes."

" The smallest quiver will set out a tone that will burst a Methuselah ear drums."

Ion shivered and moved away from him.

" Don't worry. It can't hurt you now." Come on lets go."

Opening the cottage the door they saw that it was very much like Nichole's. Gabriel took them directly to the basement. Sliding his hand along the back of the basement wall he opened a simple sliding door.

" Follow me, its right down here."

They went down a large flight of stairs. As they walked, lights on either side of them went off allowing them to see only a little father to the next few steps ahead of them. As they reach the last step the whole place lit up starting from where they were standing swirling upward until the whole room was filled with blinding light. Ion almost felt as if the light was sufficating him at first but then it grew less and less until he could see again. When he could he saw the light was coming from orb in the middle of the room. Surrounding the orb, like a ring ,was a large machine. Strangest thing was that Ion almost felt as if the machine was actual breathing or that maybe that they had awoken it from its sleep. Ion looked at Abel about to say something when he saw an expression of immense grief on his face and suddenly he felt a little afraid.

"Father Abel,' Gabriel said going up to the keyboard on the machine, "Can you unlock the code on this machine."

"Yes." he said. After several strokes on the keyboard. A small tube eject from the surface of the machine. Abel reached out to grab it but found that his hand was blocked from reaching it.

" Oh, no it's has a second code. I'm afraid I can't do this one."

" No, but I can." Gabriel said.

Abel stared at him with utter amazement and doubt" You...you can." he gasped.

"Yes" he said.

He stood in front of the tube and a strange sound came forth from him. Unlike when he fought or when he calmed people it was almost as if he was speaking, speaking without words. When he was done he reached out and took the tube.

"Would you like to carry it or shall I?" he asked.

"Mmm...Me if you don't mind." said Abel still a little shaken but what he had seen.

" Actually, I'll be taking that." said a voice behind them

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hello, I am the author my pen name is Mari. I put a lot into this chapter because it going to be a little while before I can update. I am so behind in my drawings, kingdom hearts and Bizenghast stuff that I have to take a break from trinity blood fanfic. But I am planning to draw a picture of Gabriel and I want to draw a cover for my fanfic too. hope this will wet your appetite because there is a lot of good stuff to come. By the way, yes you can put fire out with sound. I saw it on Myth Busters._


	6. Sinister Flame: Flight Into Darkness

Sinister Flame 2: Flight into Darkness

_Esther was having a long discussion with Cardinal Caterina about the council meeting that was to take place tomorrow. Alessondro was there as well because it was required of him, but he looked thoroughly bored._

"_Excuse me your majesty." said one of Esther's many attendants" Duchess Mirka Fortuna is seeking an audience._

_"Is it five 'o clock already ? I promise to speak to her. Would you mind if I at least invited her in?_

"_Of course." Caterina said._

_"Please show her in." Esther said._

_"Yes, your majasty," the attendent said and hurried to open the door for the duchess ._

_Mirka entered with the foreign grace only gifted to a female Methuselah. She bowed to all three of them before sitting down._

"_I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything," _

_"We were just discussing my marriage." Esther said ruefully._

"_You're getting married?" Mirka gasped, betraying her surprised._

"_Nothing is definite," Catrina interrupted," she was betrothed at birth and she will be meeting her attended in a few days."_

"_Tomorrow we will be talking about the benefits of such a marriage." Esther sighed._

"_Well, it looks like you're still busy, should come back later?" Mirka said hesitantly._

"_Actually, were done." Caterina said." I really don't think there is anything more to talk about._

_While all this talking was going on Alessondro took an opportunity to take out his whistle. He knew how to play it softly now and soon he was lost in it sound._

"_What is that?" Mirka suddenly said interrupting Esther._

"_What?" said Caterina listening." Oh that's Pope Alessondro's whistle.At least, I think it's a whistle."_

_The young pope face turned red as he relized he was being watched. He quickly removed the whistle from his lips and let it fall to the cord around his neck. _

_Mirka sat and stared at the whistle with disbelief.Her face was white as a sheet and she began to tremble all over._

"_Where did he...," she paused barely able to speak,"... where did he get it."_

"_A priest gave it to him," she said carefully ," His name was Father Gabriel."_

"_Duchess Mirka, are you alright," Ester said a bit frightened. The duchess was a strong woman; she had never seen her this way._

_Mirka said nothing, but fled from the room as quickly as she could. She did not stop until she reached the solitude of her room, where she finally let her tears flow from her eyes. These tears she had not shed in so many years. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Out of the shadow stepped a beautiful, dark haired Methuselah. She was dressed flawlessly in an elegant looking uniform that in no way made her look unfeminine. Her presence was powerful and demanded instant acknowledgment.

"Adelonda," Ion said almost in a whisper.

"Ion, I see you're still alive. I wonder why?" she said.

Abel was taken back, not by what she said, but how she said it. It was not malicious, or with regret, but completely emotionless, as if she was merely stating a fact.

She turned fron Ion, as if he had suddenly become invisable, and spoke to Abel.

" Give me the scroll and I promise only captivity, if you don't, death."

"You'll not get it without a fight." Gabriel shouted.

"Father Gabriel, I have already study your moves you can not hope to win."

"Study our moves? You mean you attacked us at the restaurant just so study Father Gabriel. Your own soldiers died!" Ion said angrily.

"It is what they are for," she replied dispassionately.

"What about the people who died in the fire?" Gabriel said through clenched teeth.

"The plight of Terrans is little concern for me."

"You're a monster." Ion yelled.

"Your opinion means nothing to me,I deal only in facts. The fact is that my soldiers can't stand against you in small quantities, but if I increase their magnitutude, your strength will decline and ultimately this fatigue will cause your defeat . So which shall be your discision? Captivity or death?"

"We choose to fight." Abel said.

"Then you choose death."

The room became filled to the brim with vampire soldiers like the ones at the restaurant. Their faces were cruel and savage like animals. With a nod from Adelonda, they attacked. Abel's gun fired rapidly, echoing across the cavern, the sound amplified by the cave until it was deafening. Ion lunged slicing them with his dagger, his small frame made his movements a bit quicker then his foes. Gabriel stood his ground thrusting sound forward like punches, but this time Abel and Ion saw the vampires explode instead of just fall. Blood splattered every where until the floor was slick with it and the trio had to dig their heels in to the ground to keep from falling. Adelonda's blue flames began to scorched through the vampire blood and bodies, giving off a stench that was sickening.

Gabriel jumped in front of the others and blocked her attack using a sound shield. But her flames were relentless and he couldn't fight the vampires and block her assaults at the same time. Abel could see that he was starting to weaken and the enemies presence seemed endless.There was no way they could defeat them this way .He looked around desperatly until an idea emerged. The tunnel didn't end at this lab,it went onward to some unknown destination.

"Gabriel," he said come next to the man ears" hit that wall over there."

"What?" he said puzzled looking toward the wall. But then he understood Abel's plan.

"Right," he said with a smile.

With that he plunged his fist into the wall as it began to shake violently.

"Run!" Abel yelled as the tunnel began to collapse. With a violent groan the rocks and earth began to tumble down around them.Ion and Gabiel hurried towards Abel who was the closest to the exit. When he was finally able to reach them he grabbed both their hands and pushed them out of harm's way.All three of them lunged forward, sliding across the cavern floor as the last of the rubble fell, cutting them off from Adelonda and her army.

"Is everyone okay?" Abel asked into the darkness.

"I'm fine," Gabriel said" just a little dirty. Ion?

"I'm okay."

Suddenly the room was lit again with the strange light that they had seen before at the other end of the tunnel.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Abel sighed.

"Is the Scroll okay?" asked a worried Gabriel.

"Yes, it fine. It must be the reason the lights are responding."

Abel was examining their present location, when his eye fell on Ion blood soaked pant leg.

"Ion, are you okay?" Maybe you should lay down." said Abel, eyeing him with concern.

"Huh?" Ion said looking at the priest with confusion until he saw what he was reason for his distress.

"Oh, that's not my blood. I slipped when we were running. I mean, there was blood everywhere. How come they exploded this time?" he asked Gabriel.

"It takes a lot less effort to just make them explode. It's much harder to target their hearts. I rather do it though; it's much more merciful and not so gruesome. I don't see it but... I can still hear their screams."

Abel was quiet for a moment as he looked around.

"Do you know where this leads?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps it's an escape route." Gabreil replied.

"Why didn't Adelonda use the other end to enter the lab?" Ion asked.

"Good question," Gabriel said thoughtful," There must be some reason she needed to use the cottage route and not this one. But It doesn't look like we have any choice, we'll have to use it"

"Right, let's go," Abel said firmly.

The cave was deadly silent. All that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps on the tunnel floor. Ion felt stifled by the quiet, so he began to talk just to create noise.

"Gabriel how come the cave collapsed? I thought you said the city could not be destroyed?

'I'm not sure. I only heard bits and piece of the story."

"Abel what do you think..." Ion stops when he saw that the priest was paying no attention to them. His eyes were cast downward deep in and sorrowful thought.

"It has something to do with that machine." Ion thought." It gave me the creeps. I wonder what it was."

They reached the end of the tunnel and came to another sliding door.

"Watch yourself! We don't what's on the other side of this door." Gabriel cautioned them.

Abel got his gun out, Ion his dagger, and Gabriel his arched his hands ready to fight. With one study push they thrust through the door into... a room with a dozen three year old girls.

They began screaming at the top of there lung with a sound that would deafen a siren. Gabriel covered his ears at the noise and looked as if he was about to throw up.

Abel looked around and saw a cake with candles and presents on the table. A birthday party? Next to the table was a woman who looked as scared as the girls.

Abel got down on his knees and tried to calm the girls down.

"Listen," he said, "you don't have cry. We won't hurt you."

The girls sobbing grew a bit less, but they still looked at him with fear.

Abel knew that they wouldn't understand him if tried to explain, so he would have to reach them on their level.

""We are two good magic knights and this is a fairy prince."

"Hey, who's a fairy!" snarled Ion.

Abel ignored him," We were fighting an evil witch and got trapped in a dark cave. It led us here to your castle, the castle of the most beautiful princesses we've ever seen.

The little girl's fears quickly subside into a fit of giggles. The woman standing at the table seems to have gained her composer and walked over to them.

"Father is everything okay?" she said cautiously

"I'm sorry we frightened you. We were being followed and we thought that those persure us were here. We didn't mean to frighten your daughter and her friends."

"Oh, she's not my daughter. I'm the governess, Tera Wiltson. Her parents are away on a trip."

As if suddenly remembering her manners she said, " Won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you, Miss Wiltson," Abel said politely as he sat down, gesturing the other two to do the same.

As soon as the were seated the girls gathered around them to look at the "magic knights" up close.

Tera glanced at there strange appearance, but said nothing until her eyes fell on Ion leg." Oh sir, you're hurt. I'll call a doctor."

"No, I fine. I...um... I'm fine. Really, it looks worse then it is." said Ion not knowing how to explain the blood.

"Well," she said hesitatingly" if you say so. You will at least want a change of cloths. One of the servant boys is about your size, I see if I can is he has a pair of pants that will fit you."

"We'll be happy to pay for them." Gabriel said.

"Oh, alright, I ask him. I'll ring for tea, just make yourselves comfortable."

As soon as she departed, the girls seem to have lost there shyness. They began to crowd around them, crawl all over them, ask questions and be annoying, the way that three year olds are.

"Why did we end up here?" Abel asked Gabriel while trying to get his glassed back from one of the girls.

"Well, this must be where the Methuselah who owned the lab lived... don't touch those." Gabriel yelled as one of the girls tried to pull at the rods on his hand.

"I guess the cottage was just a place to relax. They wouldn't take this route because too many people live in this house and it would cause quite a stir if they ki..." Ion stopped himself remembering he was surrounded by small children.

"So the big question is what we are going to do now... Owww," said Gabriel pulling off a girl who was digging her nail into his face trying to get his glasses off.

Luckily when tea came, the servant also came and to cut the birthday cake. So the girls deserted them for the cake and punch and soon forgot that they were there as they drifted off in the world of toddler chatter. All, that is, except one.She seemed to have taken a fancy to Ion and had crawled onto his lap and refused to leave. Even the sight of cake and punch did not move her.

Ion tried everything to detach her from himself and failed, finally giving up. He looked so miserable that neither Abel nor Gabriel had the heart to tease him.

Tera returned with the pants and saw Ion predicament.

"Miss Samantha, get off this gentlemen's lap, he needs to change his clothes."

"No!" she said throwing her arms around Ion waist" I want to stay with the prince."

"This is your fault," he said to Abel though clenched teeth.

"Samantha, why don't you go and eat some cake and when you get back the prince will have returned." Abel said smiling.

She pondered this for a moment and then finally agreed, but still made them aware that it was under protest.

"I hate you." said Ion took the pants from Tera, who showed him the room he could change in.

"How much do I owe you," Gabreil asked he when she returned

"He said you didn't need to pay him for pants because he recenty outgrew them."

" What a thoughtful and truthful young man." Abel said, smiling, radiantly.

"Yeah,"said Gabriel, inwardly goaning at Able over zealousness.

"I need to watch the girls would you mind excusing me." she said

They nodded in agreement as she left to watch the chattering brood.

Gabriel turned a worried face to Abel and said, "What are we going to do? Adelonda will be waiting for us and we don't have a cave to protect us this time. "

Ion retuned in to room his bloody pants wrapped in a ball under his arm.

"The pants are a little big, but it's not bad...oufffffff." he gasped as Samantha wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He sighed," What were you talking about?"

"We got to get out of town without facing Adelonda, but how?" Abel said.

"Wait, I have an idea. Do you have a map somewhere, Miss Wilton?" Gabriel asked as she came to take the bloody pants from Ion.

"Yes, there one in the one in the library." she replied off handily.

"Do you mind if we use it?" he ask.

"Go right ahead. It's right down the hall to the left."

They tried to leave, but Ion found he couldn't because Samantha had a death grip around his knees.

"No, no, prince don't leave." she cried.

He sighed and got down on his knees to where she was.

"I'm sorry princess, but I have to go and fight the bad witch so that I can protect you."

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Of, coarse." he said smiling gently.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace and watched her run off to her friends.

"I didn't know you were fond of children, Ion." said Gabriel with a cold chill in his voice." Aren't they all just filthy, rotten, Tarren brats?"

Ion and Able gazed Gabriel in amazement. He had never spoken like that before. It was like he was different person. Gabriel turned and head towards the library and left without another word.

"What was that about?" Abel asked Ion.

"No idea," he said.

When the reached the library Gabriel seemed to be back to his normal self. He was sitting waiting for them at a table.

"I forgot I can't read a map." he said chuckling.

"You can't?" Ion asked.

"No, it's a flat surface. No sound waves to bounce off."

"Oh yes. I keep forgetting your blind." he laughed.

"Is it dark out yet?" Gabriel asked.

"Almost." Abel answered him.

"Luckily were up on the highest part of town. You should be able to see most of the streets. Are there any that are not lit by street lamps."

"A couple." he replied.

"Ion, look at the map and see if any of those streets will led us out of town."

Ion looked at the streets Abel told him about until, at last, they found what they were looking for.

"Good, here is my plan. I need you guys to trust me."

That is how Abel and Ion found themselves in the pitch black street, with nothing better then their trust in Gabriel to go on.

"Now Abel you grab my shoulders and Ion grab Abel around the waist.I guide you through the darkness and they won't be able to see us. " Gabriel said.

"I don't think this is such a great idea." Ion said.

"Just shut up and trust me." Gabriel ordered.

Gabriel effortlessly guided them though this familar world of darkness that never changed for him. Ion began to slowly relax, but just to be safe he rested his hand on the wall. Suddenly there was a light and wall Ion was leaning against disappeared. He felt himself falling, dragging Abel and Gabriel with him. Then they landed on something.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

A voice came from under the pile of bodies. Out submerged what looked to be another priest

"What the... four eyes is that you?" the man said.

"Leon?"

"Hey, man, I thought you dead."

" Well, not exactly," he said laughing." What are you doing here?

"I was in this area and the old witch sent me to investigate the vampire attack at the girl's school. I heard about the attack here and though I'd get kudos points if investigated both."

"Is this the hotel that was set on fire?" Ion asked.

"Yes," Leon said," all the furniture is burned but the building is unharmed."

"It's just like Father Gabriel said," Abel marveled.

"Who?"

"That would be me." said Gabriel annoyed at the delay this conversation was creating.

"Who is this freak?" Leon asked Abel.

"Listen meatball, we don't have time for small talk we got to get out of town." Gabriel said scathingly.

"What did you call me?" Leon said with a death glare.

"Oh you mean, Meat-Ball."

Without further notice Leon lunged at Gabriel who dogged his blow just in time. Leon turned and ran again toward Gabriel, but found himself thrust backward and thrown against the wall. He tried to move forward again only to be pushed against the other wall. In a fury he aimed for Gabriel face only to be stopped by his sound shield. Holding on to Leon fist he threw it downward to the floor and then backwards, dragging Leon across the floor. Leon knuckles and lip were bleeding, by now and there was pure death in his eyes. Slowly he stood up and then quickly slid forward and grabbed Gabriel by the arm. He realized this was big mistake, as Gabriel twists his arm slightly and Leon found himself thrown up in the air and landed on the ground hard.

"Enough. We don't have time for this." Abel said.

Gabriel walked over to fallen Leon and streached our his arm to help him." You're a good fighter, Leon."

"You're not so bad yourself, freak." said Leon. with a half smile, refuse his help to get up on his own.

Ion heard something outside.

"Adelonda is coming with her army, we got leave now!"

" I don't know what going on but, but here," Leon handed some keys to Abel." You take the boat and I'll play decoy and get them as far away as I can. She better not have a scratch on her when I get her back."

"Leon, I don't think..." Abel stopped. He knew that it would do no good to argue with him.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, just be sure this goes on my record. Now get out of here. And Freak, you owe me a rematch."

"Right, Meatball." Gabriel smiled.

Leon took off and the vampires chased after him. They waited a few minutes before the headed towards the dock. The boat was small but it could hold all of them. Abel started the motor and they depart in a fury of wind and water.

"Where are we going?" Ion asked.

"Let's just concentrate on getting out of here. We'll keep the main land in sight and we should be aright."

As Ion saw the city wizz past them he thought about Samantha. Would he ever really see her again? Then he remembered what Gabriel said about them being "Tarren brats". What did he mean?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello again, sorry it took me so long to update. From now on I am going to try to update weekly. I have one request. Please help me! I am not use to writing stories. I'll I have ever written are plays,poems and children books.

So this weeks question is:

Would you like to see more descriptions? Y\N

P.S.

-There is a reason Able is not using his Crusnik form.

- Mirka and Gabriel did not have a romance in the past.


	7. The Wolfs Cry

**The Wolfs Cry**

_Esther and Cardinal Caterina sat outside enjoying one of the few days of sunshine that they had recieved that year. Yesterday's meeting has been a grueling four hours in which two spent in discussing the benefits of a Noricum alliance._

"_I feel if I don't except this marriage I'll be letting the entire country down." Esther sighed._

_"They were just talking politics, don't take it too seriously," Caternia said smiling gently._

_Their discussion stop at the presence of Mirka, who cautiously approached their table. She looked pale and tired and her eyes were puffy from excessive crying._

"_Good morning Duchess Mirka, I hope you are feeling better." Esther said quietly._

"_Yes, thank you." she replied though it was doubtful that this was the truth._

_"I should probably explain why I ran away."_

"_You don't have to unless you want to." Caternia said comfortingly, though both of them were very curious._

"_You see it was that "whistle" the pope had. It actually called a Kyazthurn. I only know of one that was ever made. It belonged to someone I...cared very much for. But that Methuselah died many years ago. What I don't understand is how this human priest could have gotten a hold of it."_

"_Well, Father Gabriel was anything but ordinary." Caternia mused._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" I think were safe now, we should probably find some place to dock." said Gabriel

"Good," whimper Abel" I'm starving."

" He is always dying of stavartion.That's something you'll have to get use to if you travel with us." Ion told Gabriel.

He laughed and Abel looked at both of them with a pout.

" Hey ,four eyes are you there." came a voice out of no where.

" Leon?"

" I'm using the portable radio on the boat. It's left of the steering wheel."

Abel looked around until he saw a small mouth piece and place his hand on it the button on the side to answer him.

"Leon, thank God you're alive."

"Yeah well, what ever. You act like I could take care of a few vampires."

"Show off, "Gabriel whispered with a smile.

"What happened did they attack you?" Abel asked.

" I went on quiet a chase and eventually I had to fight them. Though there was only a few of them left by that time. It was weird, they seem different from others we've tackled before."

"Was their commander with them?"

"Commander?"

"Didn't you see a woman in a uniform. She would be using the power project blue flames as a weapon?"

"No, I think I would remember that."

"Strange, I wonder why she did not peruse him.

" Leon we're going to be docking soon. Will we still be able to contact you?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, this is the professor invention it's supposed to have pretty good range."

"Alright then. We'll keep in contact."

"Ten- four."

Abel placed the speaker down with a sigh of relief.

"I was really worried that he wasn't going to be alright."

" Adelonda is no fool. My guess is she figured out what was going on pretty quick and didn't want to sacrifice time or too many of her solders."

"Why?" Ion growled, "It's not like she cares about them."

"She might not care about them, but she still needs them."

"There's a town up ahead," Abel interrupted," we could dock for the night."

"Good I hope the inn will take us this late at night." Gabriel said.

"Inn?" Abel said with a puzzled face.

"Yes, Inn. What do you usually do?"

"Well, our funds are really low at the moment we usually go to house and offer to work for shelter."

" _Ion Earl of Memphis_ has been working for _Terrens_!" Gabriel laughed.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you know about me, but I am getting sick of these games you're playing. Either stop hinting around and come out and say it or shut up with the stupid comments." Ion spat out athim, his blood red eyes glaring at Gabriel's face.

Gabriel struggled, as if he was going to say something, but then he suddenly shut his mouth and drew himself back.

"I'm sorry; I will not make comments like that again."

Ion accepted his apology with a nod but he had to admit he was a little disappointed. He had hoped this outburst would have caused the priest to spill out information about his mysterious past.

But Gabriel seemed determined to keep tight lipped about it causing nothing but silence to exist between the passengers.

"Well, here we are." said Abel nervously trying to break the ice.

They all got out soundlessly while Abel tied the boat to the dock. The tension was making the making the peace loving priest uncomfortable.

"This looks like a nice little town," he tried again with no reply. Turning around he saw that the other two had already left and were heading down the street towards the Inn. Annoyed he ran up to catch them.

With a quick knock at the Inn door all three of them looked hopeful at the opened passage. The innkeeper recieving them had a sour face that seemed to say that their chance food and board were not as high as they had anticipated."

"I know it's late sir, but do you think we could possibly ..."

"Late! Do you have any idea what time...?"

"Come right in, fathers." He was interrupted by a voice behind him. A heavy set woman stepped behind him and usher all three of them into the room.

"Tess what are you doing."

"With all the Vampire attacks that have been taking place in this area, having them here would be an added protection."

The Innkeeper said nothing but finally nodded in agreement.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked them.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble." Abel said longly.

While Abel was stuffing himself with food Gabriel turned to innkeeper's wife.

"You said that the areas around this town have been attacked. Has this town ever been under assault before?"

"Not since the massacre about twelve years ago. But if there is any trouble in this town I bet it's that's wolf's fault."

"Wolf?" Ion asked.

"Yes, it this..."

"Dear, you have said enough. This gentleman must be tired," the innkeeper said abruptly." Your rooms are right down the hall. Good night."

"Well, that was strange." said Ion.

They finished eating and headed toward their room and Abel got ready to flop down on the nearest bed and curl up to sleep.

"Abel, we don't have time for that now" Gabriel shouted at him." we need to take a look at that scroll."

"Oh, yes." Abel sighed.

Abel took the small thin tube out of his pocket and laid it on the table. With a careful twist he opened the tube and out of it poured what appeared to be fine white sand. But in a minute, it gathered together in the form of a large piece of a parchement. On it was written a strange language with large symbols.

"Well, I defiantly can't read this." said Gabriel.

"Don't look at me." said Ion.

"I afraid that this language is even foreign to me." said Abel.

"Well what are we going to do? This information is essential for us to continue in our investigation." Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh.

Abel pause for a second looking over the words on the scroll" I know of someone who can read this."

"You do! Can this person be trusted?" Gabriel said jumping up excited.

"Definitely. But I'm not sure where he is right now," he paused," But if we get hold of Leon he might be able to tell us."

"Well come on, let's go." Gabi jumped up.

"But it's so late." Abel whined.

Gabriel pad no attention as he grabbed the priest by the collar through and dragged him back trough the Inn towards the boat as Ion chased after them.

Gabriel jumped into the boat and quickly grabbed the mouthpiece" Leon, Leon, are you there?"

After a good about of yelling and colorful language, Leon answered back" What do you want? Can't a guy get any sleep?"

"Um, Father Abel want's to talk to you." said Gabriel quickly handing the mouthpiece to Abel as if it was on fire.

"Leon," he said nervously," we're sorry to interrupt you but something important has come up. We need to know if you know where the Professor is."

"What? Um, last time I saw him he was still back in Rome. I don't think he had any assignments coming up so..."

Suddenly there conversation was cut short by sound of cries coming from the town.

'Something's happening in the town."

"Thanks Leon we got to go." said Abel.

Without further hesitation they left the boat a headed towards the town.

The villagers were all huddle together around there houses. In the middle of the town was a beautiful silver wolf that was twice the size of any wolf that they had ever seen before.

The men of the town began to shoot at it but the animal, but the wolfs moves were as quick as lighting. With fluid grace he moved between one human and another, the earth barely touching his feet. Like a feather across a field he swept pass them and softly to the woods surrounding the town.

The three of them didn't know why, but they knew they must find more about this creature. As soon as it feet reach the edge of the woods they chased after it but it had disappeared into the night.

"That was the cursed beast I was talking about." The innkeeper's wife said to them as they stood at the edge of town." he the source of our problems."

"That was no ordinary wolf," Gabreil said

"Well, it did seem a bit large," Abel began.

"No, there was something else. I need to find out what,"

"Well, I guess sleep is out of the question," Abel sighed" alright."

The wood surrounding the town was dark and dense with an atmosphere that could not be described as anything less then spooky.

"How on earth are you planning to find it?" asked Ion.

"Well, hopefully it has left enough noise vibration for me to pick up."

Careful he listen, letting his hand guide him through this strange form of tracking. Suddenly he stooped.

"That's strange the vibration stop here."

Suddenly from behind the bushes the wolf lunged at Able knocking him down to the ground his jaws were at his throat but he made no attempt to bite him. Before any further movement a soft humming sound filled the air and Abel knew that it was coming from Gabriel.

But what surprised him was the reaction on the animals face instead of the hypnotic stare Abel was expecting, the animal just cocked his head to one side as if he was thinking. Then he slowly got off Abel lifting one paw at a time. Then he turned slowly and went to where Gabriel was standing and gazed up at him. As Gabriel turned his stare downward at him he gave a little jump of surprise and stop making any humming noise and they just stood there staring at the wolf. Then came that strange sing-sound language that Ion had heard in the lab. The wolf eyes grew soft and gentle and it appeared to be listening.

"Who are you?" came the sound of voice behind them.

They turned around and came face to face with a young man the age of about nineteen holding a rifle pointed strait at them.

Abel rose up his hands quickly and in a passive voice said," We are only humble travelers in your lonely woods, please, sir, put down your weapon."

"Did the people from the town send you here?" he asked glaring at them with suspicion.

"No we were simply captivated by the lovely wolf..."

"Wolf! Where is he?" the young man shouted jabbing the rifle into Abel's face.

" He is over there." Ion said pointing to Gabriel who was had lowered himself to his knees directly in front of the wolf. He began that hum-speaking again and to everyone's surprise the wolf seem to be upstanding and responding to him.

"What's he doing?" the young man asks Abel.

"I'm not sure." Able replied.

" Well, I don't like it," the man replied uncomfortably" Mayth, come here boy."

The wolf pause a second and they ran to young man.

"Oh, so he belongs to you." said ion.

"Well, no" he said" it more likely we belong to him."

He reached down to gentle pat Mayth's head and returned his glance us to the others.

"My name Marcus. It looks like Mayth here wants you to follow me so I better do as he says."

"Well, I not sure we should..." Abel began.

"I think we should do as he says." Gabriel said softly.

They traveled through the woods until they came to a small cabin. Marcus open the door for them and they soon found themselves rather crowded in a room that looked to be a kitchen and den combined.

"Do you live out here alone?" Abel asked.

"No, my two brother live out here with me." said the boy as he placed the rifle back over the fireplace

"But why don't you live in town?"

The boy sighed softly as he lowered his arms," They won't let us live in town because of...because of what my father did."

They all said nothing but waited for him to continue.

"Twelve years ago, my father found a wounded Methuselah out in this wood. My father was a doctor and he saw he was suffering, so he took him inside the house and took care of him. But the wounds were to fatal and my father could not save him,but at least he died much more comfortably then he would have out in the woods.

The Methuselah's followed the trail of blood to the town and began to kill the villagers and burn the houses because they thought that they had killed this Methuselah, who had turn out to be a much honored man in their kingdom.

My father had been gone on a medical call and when he had returned he saw what had happed. They blamed they whole thing on him and his family was sent into exile all except his baby daughter who was taken from him and place in some home.

We have no mother and our sister was the only thing father had that was like her. So he decided to live in these woods and build this cabin. It was alright until a tree fell on him and he was killed. I and my two brothers were alone. We were only kids and we didn't know how to do anything. One day Mayth showed up and he taught us how to hunt, work and take care of ourselves. He's kept us alive all these year and allowed us to stay here.

"But why stay here?" Ion asked

We can't leave Emily. They treat her cruelly in that house, we have tried to get her out but there are high wall around the house and the never let her out.

"Oh how terrible" Abel said.

"But every night we write her a letter, like father use to, and tell her that we love her and are coming to get her. Mayth delivers it to her through the bars.

"He wouldn't have been caught if we hadn't woken up the Innkeeper wife" Abel asked.

"Doesn't matter, Mayth is too quick for them anyway." said Marcus betraying himself to a yawn.

"I think you should you can go back to sleep. Do you mind if we stay here up here a bit"

"If it's okay with Mayth, "Marcus said sleepily and head of to bed.

As soon as he left Gabriel turned toward the wolf and spoke to him calmly.

"Mayth, or which ever name you prefer to be called will you please come and join us."

Abel and Ion gasped as the wolf approached the fireplace where they where settled around and sat before them.

"What does this mean?"Abel said with a shiver.

"He is not an animal, "Gabriel said," He is a Methuselah.

"What!" said Ion jumping out of his seat.

"I knew there was something strange about him when I first heard him. He does not have the heart beat of an animal. It was strange and foreign. What you see is a result of a group of deluded scientist's gene research."

"You mean to say."

"Yes, from what I heard so far, there was a group of scientist who wanted to fuse animal with humans."

"But why?"

"I not sure that's where we were interrupted. I like to finish our conversation right now"

With the strange humming language he use seemed to be able communicate with the wolf. The wolf seems to give of a strange sort of growling hum that Gabriel understood.

"It seemed that they were trying to combine the power of and strength of animals with the human body to increase it endurance capacity. They tried using many humans but all of them died."

Ion saw Abel's hand clutch at he's slide sparks of fury in his eyes that he had never seen before.

Gabriel continued." The found Mayth, who had been wounded, and captured him for use in this experiment, He lived through the experment but the results are as you see. Inside he has the brain, blood, hearts and other organs of a Methuselah, but outside he is a wolf.

Ion gazed at Mayth with horror.

"When." Gabriel continued," they found that it had not fully succeeded they tried to perform more experiments on him. But when they reached into get him, he lunched forward and with his combined Methuselah and wolf strength he was able to escape. The next day the lab mysteriously was burnt to the ground."

"But Mayth, why did you come here?"

Gabriel listen to wolf answer and said," The Methuselah Marcus dad had helped, was his friend. When he heard what had happened and how the family had helped his dying comrade he decides to stay with them."

"I see but..." Ion paused" But how could you help Terran after all they have done to you?"

Without a second hesitation Abel lept from his chair and threw his arm around the animals neck. Tears were running down his face as he whispered," I know, I know. I know what you are going through."

He pulled pack and Abel and Mayth looked in each others eyes each one echoing the same pain, the same understanding.

"Ion," Abel said," He protects and stands by these humans for the sake of someone he loved. He know this is the only way he can live with this burden he has to carry."

Gabriel and Ion looked at Abel in silence untill of the night came the sound of voices screaming.

"It sounded like it came from the town, Let get going."

"I'm going with you," came Marcus voice as he just entered the room.

"No you need to stay here and watch your brothers."

"But my sister..."

"Mayth will come with us."

He looked at the wolf and then nodded as the three of them took off running towards the town.

As they approached the town they saw that it was over run with vampires. They did wear the uniforms of former vampire attakers, but that they still posses that wild animal like behavior they had seen. In the middle of town was a tall thin man with wild looking red hair. He remained unmoved but stood in the middle watching the vampires attacks with unmistaken glee.

"Don't run away my dear Terrans," he cooed" my little ones need to build up their strength."

"Stop it right there," Abel shouted at the stranger.

The stranger turned and looked at them and sneered" Look my little ones, dessert."

With that the vampires attacked them full force. The three of them were afraid at first because of the size of them. But the with a few quick attacks they were surprised to found that these vampires were much weaker.

When the weird stranger saw where things were going well and he was far from pleased.

"Mayth" came the voice of girl who must be Emily as she came running toward the wolf.

The evil stranger grabbed her as she ran by and pulled a knife under her throat.

"Thank you, my dear." he chucked evilly" you came at just the right moment.Now, I think it's time you dropped you weapons Father...

He pauses and looked at them slowly.

"You wouldn't happen to be Fathers Abel and Gabriel, whould you? How nice RozenKreus will be so...ow."

His conversation had been interrupted by Mayth who had taken the opportunity to sneak around the man and bite him on the wrist.

With a cry the man a release the girl who ran towards Abel and the others.

The villain took out a gun and shot at the wolf several times causing the wolf to flinch, but not to fall.

"What?" he said as he smelled the Methuselah blood coming from the wolf." Impossible."

Mayth took a flying leap for his throat knocking him down. His teeth flashed as he grabbed at the man's throat. The man placed his arm in the way of Mayth jaw as he sinks his teeth deep into. The stranger screamed out in pain thrashing as he grabs for something at his hip. Mayth goes again for the man throat but this time it is he who gives out a cry pain, a loud unearthly sound, and grows still.

The red haired stands up throwing Mayth off of him.

Breathing hard holding his arm he said" I've had lots of fun, but I think I'll be going now."

Slowly his presence began to grow blurry, it shifts, splits and then he disappeared. The vampires themselves suddenly leave in a flurry of movement that seems to question there appearance there at all.

Silence fell over the town as Abel and the others stand over the fallen body of Mayth, who lays with a silver dagger buried in his heart. Emily gently took the wolfs head cuddling gently in her arms as she cries into its fur calling his name over and over.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I know I should have been surprised Mayth was a Methuselah, but somehow I'm not. I always knew he was special. I more surprised that he choose to stay with us all these years." Marcus said as he stood over Mayth's grave.

"He loved you and I think that when he was with you he didn't mind being in the form he was in." said Abel softly.

." Thank you for helping us buries him and giving him a funeral."

"He was a true hero, he disserved one."

Abel could tell that Marcus was about to cry and didn't want him to be embarrassed so he changed the subject." What are you going to do now?"

"They are going to let us come live in the town again. I think you might have had something to do with that." he said smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abel said laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to be going." Gabriel said

As they said there goodbyes, Ion turned to the others and said" Which way do we go?"

"It doesn't matter,' Abel said," All road lead to Rome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello, this is an experiment chapter. I did it because I wanted to fallow the amine's style of story telling. I know it wasn't necessary to the story but it was fun. Please tell me what you think.

This weeks question is:

Am I true to the original characters with this fanfic?


	8. Lives We Live: Love Found

**Lives We Live: Love Found**

_When life has changed from where we've begun_

_When the past is behind us and the futures has come_

_What we once feared we must face, what we took, we must give_

_Our destiny is in our decisions, in this the lives we live._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Esther nervously stood at the top of the stairs as she watched the Noricum royal party approaching. From a group of attendants she saw a solitary figure immerge._

"_This must be him," she thought," this must be Prince Zale._

_She saw that he was dressed all in a light cream colored costume with all the expected gold filigree and braiding customary. His chestnut brown hair was curly but extemely neat and fell just a little past his shoulders. As he approached closer she saw he also possessed a pair of emerald green eyes the like she had never seen._

_She was so lost in observing him that she betrayed herself to a slight jump when a voice announced, "Your Royal Highness Queen Esther of Albion, presenting His Majesty Prince Zale of Noricum."_

_Prince Zale bowed down deeply, taking her hand and kissing her finger tips lightly. When he raised his face she saw that he was desperately handsome. To her absolute horror she found herself blushing._

_"This is so stupid, "she thought," queens do not blush."_

_If he noticed her blush, he pretended not to." Queen Ester and citizens of Albion, I thank you for your warm reception. I hope that in my visit here I will come to learn more of this vast country and her people. If an alliance should grow from this meeting, then I should consider myself truly fortunate._

_"He so perfect," Esther thought to herself," He's everything a person of royal blood should be. Even his clothes are flawless and without a wrinkle."_

_He finished his speech and extended his arm to her, as she took it he gave her a warm smile and guided her off to the grand hall wear the Royal Banquet was to take place._

"_He seemed rather nice," she thought," but of coarse you really can't tell until I talk to him."_

_"Talk to him!" she panicked in her mind" what should I say?"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's a good 10 miles to the nearest train station. We'll have to walk there until then." Ion said looking at the map he had gotten from the innkeepers wife.

"Ten miles is a good stretch of the legs, but it shouldn't be to bad." said Abel optimistically.

"We'll have to change our eating schedule and just eat whenever we pass a town."

"We can't do that. A person should stick to a strict three meals a day."

"Well, we'll have to make do with two." Gabriel said stubbornly.

"But I _need _three meals a day." Abel whined.

"Look, this journey is going to be hard enough without having to lug food around."

"Maybe we could..."

"No, and that's final."

"Alright, but if I die..."

"We'll be sure to move you to the side of the road so no one steps on you."

Ion started to laugh" Now you know what I had to put up with."

Gabriel started laughing with Ion and eventually even Abel did too.

"Ion," Gabriel said when they fini,shed.

"Yes" Ion said still smiling.

"I think I'm ready to tell you about how I know you and about my past."

Both of them turned at looked at him with surprise.

"Well, Gabriel,' Abel said," we are curious, but if you're really aren't ready...

Ion kicked Abel in the knee.

"Yes, you were saying," Ion said.

"I really won't have to explain to you, only Abel. All I have to say to you is one word," he paused" Laus."

"Laus?" Abel said in surprise.

He heard a sharp in take of breath and looked over at Ion. His face had gone deathly white and he looked like he was going to faint. Gabriel reached forward and grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"You...you can't be Laus. Laus is dead," he gasped softly, though a strangled whisper.

"It's what I wanted them to believe." he said softly.

Suddenly Ion pushed him away angerly .

"Why didn't you come back? Grandmother would have taken you in. She loved you, she was heartbroken when she heard that you where dead."

"I didn't belong there anymore. I never belonged there, You told me so yourself, remember?"

Ion paused and his eyes began to feel up with tears.

" I was wrong," he said.

"No, Ion you were right."

Abel looked at them with confusion," Ion, um, I wish

...um..."

"I sorry Abel, I guess I left you out in the dark. I'll tell you my story on one condition."

"Yes."

"That way we can keep walking."

"Agreed."

Ion stepped behind them without saying a word.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Duchess Layseta sat in front of the mirror in her room slowly brushing her hair over and over again. With ever stoke a tear fell from her face.Her mind whispered again and again, "death, death, death."

Six months ago she had received a note that her husband and child had been killed in an accidental fire. Now she had nothing. No one hold, no one to kiss, no one to sing the old Methuselah lullabies that her husband and child had love so well.

She felt a touch on her shoulder.

"You can't do this to yourself. You can't just lock yourself away from the world."

"I know Mother, I've tried. But I can't stand to go out side and see the mothers with their children. It's just too hard.

Mirka took her sobbing daughter in her arms and gently stoked her hair.

" Then I'll take you outside the city, where no one will see you and you'll see no one. At least, you'll get some fresh air."

"This pain" Layseta cried" it's a hole sucking away my life. I must find something to fill it, if I ever am to survive."

"Then I will help you." said Mirka softly as she gently led her youngest daughter to bed.

The next day they went to the fields that surrounded the empire.The grass was softly flowing, surrounding the sand that lead to the sparkling sea. It's beauty was beathtaking but to Layseta it was only brought back painful memories of what she had lost. She leaned back into the soft earth and lets it vibrations feel her body. She had not done this in six month and it felt warm and comforting. She let the vibrations of the earth fil her, until suddenly she felt something.

"What this?" she thought.

About ten feet away from her was a small mass that was shivering softly. I was something alive, she could hear its heartbeat. She didn't wait a second later, but rushed over to the huddled form.

There amongst the grass lay the small form of... a Terran baby. It had been hurt. She could see a bruise and a cut on the baby's head. The infant was unconscious but still breathing.

"Mother!" she screamed. "Mother, come here right now."

'Layseta, what is it?

"A baby, it's been hurt. Quick we have to take it to one of the healers."

Mirka leaned over to look at the infant.

"This is a Terran baby"

"It doesn't matter, we have to help it."

"Of coarse," Mirka said," Here let me hold it.

"No, no, I want to hold it." she said taking the infant and gently cradling it in her arms.

As quickly as she could she ran to their carriage that was waiting outside the city wall. She shouted out instruction to the driver and he took of in the flurry as soon as Mirka had safely gotten through the door.

Gently Layseta took of her beautiful green velvet cape and wrapped it around the unconscious baby. Caressing its small form in her arms she began to half hum, half sing to it in her beautiful penetrating voice that could be heard even above the sound of the carriage roaring down the paved streets of the city.

Mirka looked at the soft gentle eyes of her daughter and felt despair creep into her heart.

"Please," she begged into the silence of her mind," don't let the baby die. She could'nt bear it."

The carriage arrived at the healer's just as Layseta finished her song. She rose quickly, her swift foot steps leaving her sister still in her carriage. Knocking twice, she entered without waiting,into the well furnished room of the empire's greatest healer. He was obviously having a comfortable evening behind a warm fire and good book when she interrupted him in a furry of excitement.

"Duchess Layseta, whatever is the matter." he said place his pipe down in a rush spilling ashes on the table.

"We found a baby outside the city; it seems to be hurt, but is breathing. Healer Yedas can you help, please?" she rushed out in one breath.

"Now take it easy. I'll examine it, but I'll have to do it in the next room." he said as took the bundle from her arms.

She reluctantly let him have the baby and try to follow him, but he held a hand to stop her.

"No, Layseta, I don't want you to come in. Wait out here, I'll send for tea."

Layseta, did not sit down until she felt her Mother behind her guiding her to the chair. Neither said anything as the servant came to them bring tea and carefully sweeping up the fallen ashes.

Mirka gazed into her cup wanting to say something to her daughter. To tell her that her reaction to all this was madness. But she couldn't, she simple didn't know how.

Half and hour later Yedas came back holding the crying infant in his arms.

"He's alive. I healed his wounds best I could." he said softly.

"Oh, Yedas." Layseta said happily reaching for the baby.

"However the blow to the head was not without consequences."

"What do you mean?" Layseta said with concern.

"He will be blind."

"Oh, my poor baby," she said taking him from the healers arms.

The baby's soft cries had now become violent screams. Layseta held him closer to her as she sat down rocking him tenderly. Softly she began to hum and sing again and in a matter of seconds the baby stops crying and began to reach his small hands out to her face. She lowered her face to the little hands kissing them over and over while still the humming radiated from her.

Mirka grabbed the healer and dragged him to the corner frantically.

" You've got to stop her. She is going to want to keep him."

"I think that would good thing." he said quietly.

"What!" she cried.

"Mirka you're daughter is suffering with the loss of her husband and child. This baby could help her over this despair she thrown herself into. It would give her someone to love and some who needed her. And this baby does need her. With her knowledge of sound she can help this blind child like no one could"

"But he's a Tarren," she said franticly.

"Exactly. A Tarren living in peace with the Methuselah. It's my sister's dream...my dream, the empress's dream for peace between all people. Mirka this child could be the start of that."

"I'm her mother and I just can't except this is for her best."

"Well, I will not oppose it. She grown women, she can make decisions for herself." he said firmly and left the room.

"He fell asleep. We better get home or they'll start to worry about us." she said her voice betraying her happiness.

The baby slept most of the time until she woke up to feed him. The poor thing must have been starving because it greedily drank the formula Layseta gave him. Layseta never put the baby down except to change him.

"His a bit smaller then... " she paused with hurt in her eyes, but then she went on." but they'll look fine on you, precious."

She finished dressing him and took a look at him.

"He looks to be about 8 months don't you think, Mother?"

Mirka turned away and said nothing.

"Mother, this is the best thing you'll see." she said holding the baby to her.

"Layseta, your my daughter, I know how it is to lose some on you love. I lost your older sister remember?"

"But you had Ion to take care of remember? It helped you so much. To have some one who needed you. Please mother, try to understand."

Mirka nodded and smiled" Alright Layseta, I'll try.

Layseta laid the baby on the bed next to her and began to sing him a Methuselah lullaby. His soft pink mouth opened to let out a little baby yawn and she could not help but laugh.

"You know what I going to call you? I'm going to call you Laus. It means "my song." and that's what you are my song."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laus had grown to two years old toddler in a Methuselah second and was busy trying to walk around.

"I would like to start teaching him to use sound as soon as possible." Layseta said as she he Laus hand as he walked around.

"I can set up the operation for tomorrow and it will take about two day for the skin to heal." Healer Yedas said.

"Will it hurt him?" she said anxiously.

"No, it might pinch a little bit, but he should be fine."

"Good," she said smiling." I'll go get the rods."

She picked up Laus and left the room and return caring two, one inch think metal rods. She shifted Laus to her hip and handed them to the healer.

He accepted them from her and held them in his hands examined them carefully.

"These are the rods that the Empress gave you?"

"Yes, she told me to tell you to connect them directly to his bones. She said that they will grow when he does."

"Layseta, what is the Empress like?" Yedas asked her thoughtful.

"She is unlike anyone you will anyone you will every meet." Layseta said thoughtfully.

"I mean what does she look like?"

"Like you never expect."

"You are being evasive."

"Yes, I know. But it is how she wishes me to be."

"Very well keep you secrets; I'll be back here tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the help of the rods, Laus slowly began to adapt to the world around him.

Life became a world of sounds as he used his fingers to vibrate sound, making him aware everything around him. Soon it was almost impossible to tell that he was blind.

Mirka had finally come to grips with her daughter's decision and to agree with Yedas and the Empress. Her daughter was so happy and full of life it was undeniable and she was unable to resist visiting her.

"Layseta, we've come for a visit." she called into her room.

"We?" said he sister coming in with her arms full of Laus

"Yes, I've brought Astharoshe and Ion.

Layseta smiled and greeted he guest cordially. She assumed the had come to see the baby so she gently put Laus on Asharoshe's, or Asta, as she was sometimes call, lap. Now Asta was raised the youngest of all boys and was not quite sure what to do with Laus, but Laus took a instant liking to her and gently began to cuddy and cueing in her arms.

Well, every women knows that's all it took and Asta was his. Her usual stern face melted into giggles and smiles as she tickled and played with him.

"Ion comes take a look at him, he so cute,"

To Ion, who was a young man who wanted to be off playing games with his friend Radu, this was nothing short of torture. He leaned over to look ay Laus and the baby's hand shook in the direction of his face. Then suddenly he shoved two fingers up Ion's nose.

Ion gave a cry of surprise and pain while Laus squealed with glee.

"Dirty little..."

"Ion!" his grandmother said.

Ion said nothing but went to sulk in the corner, while the other three ladies tried not to laugh.

"Have you seen the empress lately." said Mirka ignoring her grandson.

"Yes, she has seen Laus and she is going to teach him Kyazth."

Markus eyes gasped in surprise.

"She goes to teach him the ancient language."

"Yes, she said he will excel in it, better then me by far. It is because he is blind and he won't have anything to distract him."

Mirka gazed at amazement at Laus who now lay sleeping in Asta lap.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abel had been laughing for a good five minutes by this time.

"You shoved your fingers up Ion's nose."

"Don't laugh, it hurt something awful. You were so spoiled as a baby."

"I guess I was. You know it was kind of strange when I first saw you. You hardly changed at all and here I was changed completely."

"I never really felt how different time passes for us, until you told me who you were."

"Look a town. Oh I'm so hungry." Abel interrupted them.

"The bottomless pit is calling us." Gabriel laughed.

After they had eaten Abel stretched his arms and yawned.

"Boy, Am I tired."

"Yes, I am as well." Ion said sleepily.

"Ion you go ahead we'll be up in a moment." Gabriel said.

"Alright." he said heading upstairs to the room.

"Why don't you ever let me sleep?" Abel said a little cross.

"Abel, I've shared some of my secret, I think it's only fair that you share some of yours."

"What do you mean?" he said stiffening slightly.

"You know I can hear heart beats?"

He nodded.

"Your heart is unlike that of human or Methuselah. Sometimes it sounds almost human, other times Methuselah. Some times it is erratic as if it follows a pattern all it own. I knew I had heard a heart beat like it before, but I couldn't remember where. But now I do. The empresses had the same heartbeat as you did."

Abel said nothing.

"You two are neither Terran or Methuselah. You are very much alike; I would say that you share the same blood."

"Yes," he said.

"Is she you cousin, daughter, sister?"

"Sister. But you are the only one, besides Cain of coarse, to know this."

"What are you three?"

"We are Crusniks, vampires who feed on vampires."

"You mean the empress feeds on her people."

"No, of coarse not. We only use the blood of our enemy's to defeat them."

"Why didn't you use this form when we were fighting the vampire in Treza?"

"My crusnik form was greatly damaged when I last fought Cain, I have not yet healed from that attack.

"I see. Well, good night."

"That's it."

"Yes."

"Will you tell me the rest of the story tomorrow?"

"Yes."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there you have it the first part of Gabriel's story. I hope you like it.


	9. Lives We Live: Through Bitterness Broken

_Lives we Live: Through Bitterness Broken_

_Adelonda slowly walked though the head quarters of the RozenKreuz Orden. The click of her boots where the only sound that was heard across the seemingly endless hallway. Slowly she made a turn at the first doorway on the right to the main office building. As she entered a hush fell over room. Sergeant Brantun approached her and bowed as was their customary sign of respect between those of lower rank and higher rank among the Orden. _

_"Lieutenant Tad has been waiting for you in the infirmary. It is Master Cain command is that you attend to him and discuss any information he might have received on his last project assignment."_

"_His command," she said with half a smile," how amusing."_

_Before anyone could reply, she gracefully left the room and headed towards the infirmary._

_As she entered the room, Tad rose to bow but winced half way down grabbing his arm._

_" Enough with the formality Tad, let's take a look at that wound," she said taking his arm out of the sling it was rest in._

_As she unwraps the bandage, she gazed at a festering wound on his arm._

"_Looks like a wolf bite and not your normal wolf by the looks of it."_

_"How did you..." Tad began, but was interrupted._

"_A normal wolf wouldn't attack this way, not with this precision.Most likely it was a being created from a Terran transformation experiment. From what I know about it, a human couldn't endure such an experiment, so it must have been a Methuselah. This Methuselah must have bonded with the humans you attacked, therefore saw you as a threat.The fact that you are alive tells me that this creature was killed. Pity you didn't bring the body. It would have been amusing to see the Terran's feeble attempt at increase human endurability."_

_Though he had seen Adelonda superior mind at work many times, it still always amazed Tad every time she revealed this remarkable skill. Her voice brought him out of his daze._

"_Your arm is completely infected with gangrene." she said emotionlessly," I warn you it is useless to panic."_

_Tad felt fear surge through him, but then he saw Adelonda's cold eyes upon him telling him that if he so much as shivered she would probably kill him. So he forced himself to be calm._

_Adelonda slowly removed her gloves from her hands and placed them over his wounded arm. She open her mouth as if to speak, but instead of words coming from her mouth, it almost seamed like beams of strange light poured from her lips flowing around her, most of the light circling around her hands._

_Tad arm felt very warm, but not unpleasantly so. Suddenly his arm began to itch terribly and the temptation to scratch it was almost unbearable. Then the itch instantly disappeared and he felt the cool hands of Adelonda touch his arm. A few more beams of light fell from her mouth and then she drew her hands away to reveal a completely unmarked arm._

"_You healed me completely," he replied with astonishment._

"_That is incorrect. I did not heal you; I gave you all new skin."_

_Tad touched where the wound had been and found that the skin was soft and tender, like an infants._

_"Amazing!" he gasped._

_Adelonda did not reply to this, but simply said," they told me you had some information."_

"_I met the priests..."_

"_Yes, I figure as much. Anything else?"_

_" I afraid I lost quite a few of our soldiers in that town." he said looking at her with fear," forgive me Lady Adelonda."_

"_It doesn't matter really. My experiments are proving quite successful. It won't be long before we won't have to worry about soldiers dying anymore. So this time, you are forgiven."_

_Tad sighed with relief and bowed lowly to exit, but as he turned he heard Adelonda voice._

_" However, I want you to remember I am the one who gave you your power and I will not hesitate to take it from you and give it to some one else."_

"_Yes, your ladyship." he replied stepping slowly through the door._

_Adelonda slipped on her gloves slowly, but it was strange to see how much her hands were trembling._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That has to be the best breakfast I ever had," Abel said, as the three of them left from the Inn," and that tea was to die for."

"You're disgusting you know that." Gabriel said, turning his head away from Abel.

"What?" Able asked.

"Abel, that wasn't tea, it was syrup. It was for the pancakes." Ion said with sigh.

"I thought that's what the jam was for." he said, still licking his lips.

"The jam was also for the pancakes. You were supposed to use a couple of spoonfuls, not three jars and half a bowl of sugar." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"The innkeeper and the other guest didn't seen to mind." Abel said defensively.

"Why should they? It not every day a freak show comes into town."

"I resent that. Just because I have a teeny, tiny sweet tooth..."

"Teeny, tiny?!!!"

"Ah, knock it off you two. Gabriel, you were going tell us more what happened when you were young. I only know a little bit." Ion said anxiously.

"Oh, yeah, let's get started." Abel said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama?" came a small voice beside Lady Layseta.

"Yes," she said gently, taking her five year old son, Laus hand as they walked up the stairs of the Imperial Palace.

"What am I doing here again?"

" Laus darling, don't you remember? The Empress is going to teach you how to you speak Kyazth."

" Why?"

" It will help you move around without any trouble. You'll be able to go anywhere you want."

" Really?"

" Yes, and you'll be able to help people with your power. You'll be able to calm people, like mama does, and you'll be able to learn all kinds of things that no one else will know."

"Not even you?"

" Not even me. You'll also have the power to protect people if they are in danger."

" Protect them from what?"

"From bad people who don't want peace for Terrans and Methuselah."

" Can I protect you?"

" Yes."

" I'd like that," said the five year old solemnly.

Layseta could not help but smile at the determine look on his face.

" Oh Laus," she thought," you really are the happiness in the life."

Laus gave a small gasp of wonderment as he heard the largest of the throne room surrounding him. In his child like mind, he though that the Empress Augusta must be some sort of giant, for else why would she need such a room.

Laus and his mother headed towards the throne only to be approached by one of Empress's attendants.

" Her highness has been waiting for you, she has asked that you meet with her in her private chambers."

" Thank you." said Layseta, again taking Laus hand because he was squirming with delight and excitement knowing they would soon be meeting what he thought would be a giant.

As they entered the room a small voice called out to them.

" Welcome, Duchess Layseta and young Laus."

" Your Highness."

Laus nearly jumped with surprised as he felt his mother bow and was slow to reply to the gentle nudge that told him to do the same.

" This can't be her," the young boy thought as his hands began to vibrate to gather information on her shape and size. She was small, only a child. An older child true, but still only a child.

" Hello, Laus. Come here, come here to me," she said her voice full of kindness.

He approached her cautiously at first, but soon found himself drawn to the strange humming coming from her body. It was beautiful, more beautiful by far then even his mother's.

He suddenly felt the palace around him disappear and felt he had entered another world, a world completely of sound and he was a slave to the sound of this world. The humming soon became a think mixture sound that surrounding him like the flow of the tide and began to pull him forward to the maker of the sound. The flows of sound became wild and pushed and pulled at Laus.He would have been frighten, excepted he heard the Empress, who rose before him, like a huge pillar guiding him onward. He heard the her call his name and he tried to answer her but instead of words, he felt himself being pushed forward, finally reaching her.

Suddenly the "sound world" disappeared and he found himself with his head on the Empress's lap. She was gently stoking his hair and softly humming again.

Laus looked at her with amazement," You are a giant after all, aren't you."

She laughed and hugged his head.

" He will be perfect to teach Kyazth to, Duchess. His mind is completely undistracted by outside things."

Layseta could not help but smile brightly at the thought that all her dream for her son were to come true.

" With him being a human, I'm afraid teaching will have to be done quickly. Better make it twice a week for two hours."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laus had already been to many classes before so he knew exactly where to go.

" Empress, I'm here." he said bowing deeply to her, his eyes turned to guards. As soon they left Laus ran up a plopped himself down on the pillow in front of the empress.

" I did it, I did it! I made the ball move with sound." he said excitedly showing her that he had mastered the task she had given him.

" That wonderful, Laus," she said, smiling at him as he wiggled with delight.

" Thank you, your highness."

" Laus," she said sitting down beside him," I've been thinking since we've become such close friends, why don't you call my by my favorite name, Seth."

"Seth," he said trying the name out.

"Yes, but only when were together in class."

He nodded in understanding and moved to be closer to her.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?"

" Yes," he answered her hesitantly.

" Laus, what is it?"

" I have a question, it not about Kayzth, it's about you."

" About me?"

" Are you older then three hundred years old?"

Seth giggled," yes, many hundreds years more."

" But you still small, I thought everyone was big by three hundred. I wonder if I will be."

" Laus, I don't think you understand about growing up for humans and Methuselah."

" Mother explained once, but I wasn't paying close attention," he answered her truthfully.

" You see, Terrans like you, grow from children to adults slowly, a bit each month or so. But for Methuselah's it happens overnight. One day they are a child the next day they are an adult."

" It can happens between one hundred and three hundred years old, right?

" Yes. Well, you see I'm different from the other Methuselah's, I will never grow up overnight. It is how I am, I will always stay this way."

" I am glad. I like you this way, only..." Laus paused

" Only what?" she said concerned.

" Will you still marry me when I'm grown up?"

Seth burst out in laughter and Laus looked a little hurt.

" Of coarse, I'd like to marry you," she said trying to sooth his hurt feelings, " but I'm sure when you are grown up you will no longer wish to marry me."

" Yes, I will." Laus said stubbornly.

" Well, we shall see." she said, smiling to herself

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I want to play, Ion." said an angry, seven year old Laus.

Ion and the still child like form of Radu, were busy playing a Methuselah game that consisted of large board and many small spinning disks.

" Go away Laus, I don't like to play with more then two people. Besides you're blind."

" But the empress taught me to see with sound, just as good as anyone." he said crossing his arms.

" Sorry, I don't play with the Empress's pets, especially when their Terran dogs." snarled Radu as Ion started to laugh.

With a squeal of rage Laus thrust his fist forward, the sound causing the board and it's pieces to fly everywhere.

" Why you filthy, rotten, Terran brat." Ion shouted and drew his hand back and slapped Ion right across the face.

Laus held his face in shock at what had happened.

" It's what you deserve. You have no right be living here, Terran. In fact you have no right to be living, period." Radu spat at him.

Laus looked up at them with pure hatred. He pulled back his arms and then thrust his hands forward. The force of the sound waves hit the both boy squarely in the stomach and caused them to fly across the room not stopping until they hit the wall.

As they both laid there in a state of shock, Laus left the house with tears of rage in his eyes.

It was three hours before Laus heard the footsteps of his mother approaching the house. He knew that she was running and he knew why. This started him crying all over again.

" Laus!" she said running and throwing her arms around him as he cried into her shoulder. She pulled his crying form away from herself and grabed his chin in her hand.

" Oh, Laus why did you do it!"

" Ion slapped me and Radu called me a Terran dog and that I should be dead." he howled sorrowfully.

" Darling, what they did was wrong and they should be punished. I know that they hurt your feelings, but you must never, ever, _ever_, use Kayzth in vengeance against people. Do you know vengeance is?"

He shook his head sadly.

"Because Ion and Radu hurt you, you wanted to hurt them. But, darling, you could have killed them. Is that what you wanted to do? Kill them?"

" No, mother, I don't want to kill anyone, I was just mad."

"Then you must promise to use Kyazth only to help or protect people. You must or I can't let you continue with your lessons."

" Yes, mother, I promise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Mother, I'm home." said Laus as he came running through the door, jumping up and down with excitement.

" Hello, my little hurricane. It seem like you had a lot fun with Master Yedas." Layseta smiled hugging her only child.

" Yeah, Master Yedas took me to the place where you found me when I was just a baby. And guess what?" he said, playing the age old favorite game of every child.

"What?" she question, as all mothers before her had before her.

" I found this boy a girl and they were playing outside and they were just like me." he said smiling as if he was proud of himself.

" Oh," his mother said ," you met some children that were Terrans."

"Yeah, that's right. They moved around like me and they just sounded like me. There was lady there they called their nurse, she said I even looked like them."

" Did she really." she said smiling.

"Yes. Oh mother I had so much fun. If they're there tomorrow can play with them?"

" Well, we'll have to see. Now you go get yourself cleaned up," she said taking out a handkerchief and wiping of the dirt on his face.

" Better make it a bath."

" Yes, mother," he said slightly sorrowful as boys are towards baths.

Yedas enter quietly into the room.

" Well it looks like you had a lot of..."she was suddenly stop short by the look on Yedas's face.

"Yedas what ever is the matter? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Layseta, you better sit down."

She trembled softly, but obeyed his command.

" He probably told you that we were in the fields outside the city. It seems these Terran children have been visiting this place very often. They are both from very weathy and prominent Terran family. About seven years ago a gang of thieves kidnapped three children from this family, to be held for ransom. They decided to celebrate the victory of their success at a tavern.But while they had busy drinking, they discover by the authorities and captured, all but the one guarding the children. He decided take them and run but he was too drunk to hold on to the older children so finally he just held on to the baby.

The roads were too slippery so finally he decided to toss even the baby aside. They believe he tried to pass the cliff by the sea andmust have slipped and fallen over the side. The children remember seeing him come this way that's why they search here for their brother," he said at last pausing in his story.

"Well, I don't see what that has to do with anything." she replied fiercely.

"Laus is their brother."

"No, you can't say something like that, based on circumstantial evidence."

" Layseta, I smelt their blood. It is the same Laus. The nurse knows as well. Laus looks exactly like his brother and sister."

" No, You're wrong, Laus, is my son."

"I know you upset. I'll come back when you feel a bit calmer."

"They can't have him, they can't." she screamed.

"Mother," came the scared voice of the newly washed Laus.

" Mother, what's that matter."

" Nothing" said Layseta grabbing Laus in her arms," nothing at all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mirka walked up the stairs with a gloominess she had not felt for eight years. Yedas has told her what had happened. Oh, how she wished it had not happened. But now that it had, there was no going back. She was greeted by Laus as she approached the steps.

" Something wrong with mother." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll talk to her" Mirka said.

Mirka walked up to her daughter's room to find her sitting in front of the mirror crying, as she had seen her eight years ago.

" Yedas, told me what happened." she said softly.

"They can't have him. I won't let them."

" Layseta.."

"No."

"He's their son." said Mirka quietly.

" He's my son, I'm the one who raised him. I'm the one who took care of him. I won't let him go and that's final." she said slamming her fists on the table.

" Layseta," said Mirka firmly" what if it had been your son, the one you lost in the fire. Suddenly you found he wasn't dead and living with someone else. Wouldn't you want him back."

This stopped her as nothing else had.

" Now, listen to reason darling," Mirka said," the nurse told me that they will be living nearby, only about a hour drive away. He will be able visit once a week and continue his Kyzath lessons."

"But he won't be mine."

" He always be yours no matter what."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Laus, you know the nice boy and girl that you played with before?" Layseta said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

" Yes, mother," Laus answer, confused why this memory would cause his mother to suffer.

" Your going to go and live with them at their house. You'll have children like yourself to play with. Won't that be fun?"

" You mean, I won't be living here with you anymore?"

" No dear, but you will be coming to visit once a week."

Laus, ran and threw his arms around Layseta and began to cry.

" What is it? Don't you love me any more?"

" Of coarse I love you, but you have to go and live with you real mother and father. They love you too."

"No," screamed Laus over and over with out stopping. It wasn't until Layseta started to softly hum and Laus return that the he calmed down. This time when they hummed it was like saying I love you over and over.

He said nothing when the nurse came and got him, but continued to hum to himself. As he embraced his mother goodbye, both felt their week of separation would seem like a life time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yedas, did you find her? What on earth has happened? Why on earth did she leave?" Mirka said in a frantic.

" Mirka sit down please," he said in an effort to stay calm," Layseta found out that the nurse had been lying. That the place they said they where living at, does not exist."

" You mean..."

" Yes, they told us those things so that they could get Laus away from us without any argument."

" So she went to go get him back," said Mirka said tears forming in her eyes.

" Yes, and when they saw her leaning over Laus bed, I don't know if it was out of fear or to keep her from taking him, but they...

" No!" screamed Mirka," no, please, no!

" It seems the guards in these areas are prepares for Methuselah attacks. Mirka, I'm so sorry."

Mirka could do nothing but cry into her hands,

" Mirka," said Yedas carefully," we must not tell the others what happened. They will want vengeance for what took place tonight. What the Terrans did was wrong, but a blood bath won't solve anything."

Mirka nodded her head slowly.

"We will tell them that they both died in an accident of some sort."

With this comment Mirka sobs began anew.

Yedas kneeled beside the sobbing Mirka taking her hand gently.

"Mirka," he said softly," a woman was not made to suffer as you have, your strength is beyond that of this very city. Please, If can do anything to help, you have but to ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So that's why you never returned." Ion said softly.

" Yes." answered Gabriel quietly.

" I am sorry, Gabriel, how horrible it must have been." said Abel.

" I'd really rather not talk about it if you don't mind." he said

I understand." said Abel gazing down at his feet.

No one said anything for about ten minutes until Abel shouted, " Look, there the train station and the town. That means food. Hurray!"

Ion and Gabriel started laughing as Abel took off running toward the nearest Inn.

" Should we try to catch up with him?" Ion asked Gabriel.

" No, with how much he eats, he might as well get a head start."

" I'm sorry." Ion blurted out.

" What?" Gabriel asked in amazement.

" I'm sorry for everything I did to you when you were a kid."

" It's okay, you didn't really know any better. But were comrads now, right?

" Right."

" I just have one question. What changed your attitude towards Terrans?

" It's kind of a long story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story is cursed. Every time I sat down to write it, I got sick. Well, that and we had terrible weather. So that's why it has taken so long to update. I'm am sorry.

I kind of glad this is over so I can do some more action writing.


	10. Train to Rome

**Train to Rome**

"_Perfect, perfect, perfect," sighed Esther as she watched Prince Zale pour his tea._

_He never did anything wrong. In the entire week he had been here he had not so much as spilled a drop of tea, made a false step or got a speck of dirt on his clothes. _

_" He seems more like android then Father Tres." she sighed," and yet he is very nice and he would make a wonderful king._

_" Queen Esther?" Prince Zales voice interrupting her thoughts._

"_Yes," she blushed when she realized he has been talking to her all the time she had been lost in her own thoughts._

"_I asked you if you thought about our marriage."_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes, we should get married?" he said eagerly._

_"No, I mean, yes, I've been thinking about it," she replied biting her lip._

"_I can see why you wouldn't want to get stuck with a guy like me."_

"_How can you say that? You're perfect." _

_She quickly put her hand to her mouth at her frank statement._

"_You really are sweet;" he said laughing and gently reach forward to touch her cheek._

_She gentle turned away from his touch._

_Zale got down on his knees," Esther, I know this isn't the dream of most girls to have arranged marriages, but I think we can have a good life together. I know I'd spend my whole life trying to make you happy."_

"_I'm just not quite sure." she said._

"_I understand, only my father will be coming tomorrow and he will be expecting an answer." he said softly._

"_Then I will give my answer tomorrow, "she said softly_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh, this is the life," said Gabriel" stretching his legs out" I'm not use to all this walking."

"That plush life of yours has made you kind of soft." Ion teased.

"Just not used to using those muscles, that's all." Gabriel said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Well, everything set, we should be arriving in Rome later this evening," said Abel as he sat down next to both of them.

"' Great," said Gabriel behind close eyelids and would have fallen asleep had it not been for strange silence of his two companions. Arching one eye open he saw that Ion silence was due to distraction of the scenery outside, but Abel's seemed to be due to guilt.

"Abel, is there a problem?" he asked.

"It's just not right that we keep taking money from you. I mean you paid for the train tickets, the inn bill, and all our meals." he said fingering his robe.

"Abel, don't worry I got plenty of money."

"That doesn't mean we should take it." Abel said firmly.

"You let the church pay for you trips, don't you?"

"Yes," he said doubtfully.

"We'll since we're both priests, then it is kind of the same thing."

"Except that you give me more then four dinars." Abel laughed

" Four dinars? Is that they all they gave you?" Gabriel smirked.

"Not all churches are as generous as your church seems to be," said Ion joining in the conversation.

"It not from any church, you can say this money is part of my inheritance. The church I from has given some money to the poor of where I live, but I am afraid that it is a little use to them," Gabriel paused and looked sadly out the window. Abel and Ion said nothing until he began to talk again.

"We never have vampire attacks where I come from. You think that would be a good thing, but it's not. You see many people of my homeland have the dark disease.

"Leprosy!" Abel gasped.

"Yes, they won't let us near them. They live in the isolated colony outside the cities and they are guarded constantly. The church can provide them food, blankets, and bandages, but that's it. Handfuls of them dying each day and there is nothing we can do. I can't save those people with this money but maybe I can save others with it if I can fufill my mission."

"Is that why you became an Ax Agent?" Ion asked.

"Yes, though you could say I sort of forced them to make me one." he laughed.

"That right," Abel said," you have already been to Rome."

"I didn't see much of it last time, I was there I kind of in a hurry." he laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been one of the many a rainy evenings in Rome. An evening where the rain falls so hard that if you step out in it, you find yourself drenched in a matter of seconds. Samuel, one of the Vatican guards, had the misfortune of having duty this evenings.

"This is not a day to be outside," he grumbled," it's a day to be inside with a warm fire and cool drink."

Out of the shadows he saw a figure heading toward him walking slowly in the rain.

"Who would be out walking on a night like this?" he wondered.

As the stranger approached him and he was amazed to see that even though he had been walking in the rain he did not appear to be wet. As the stranger tried to walk passed him, Samuel finally found his tongue and shouted for him to halt and show him some identification.

Suddenly the sound of the rain became louder and more soothing and felt strongly pleasant and...then he woke up.

He had felled asleep at his post and been dreaming . He hoped no one would find out.

Cardinal Caterina was busy as usual. Things were just not the same since Abel left. She knew that he was alive and she had got reports of his location, but she still worried. If only she didn't fell so helpless. Suddenly there came two loud thuds from outside the door. The door opened and a dark haired stranger came though the door. She rose from her seat, but said nothing.

"Please do not be alarmed, I have not come to harm you." he said softly.

Strangely Caterina felt completely calm and decide not to raise any alarm.

"Who are you and what do you want." she asked.

"I am Father Gabriel," the young man said," I have come here to become AX agent. I believe my skills can be of use to the Vatican."

"Skills?" Caterina ask with one eyebrow raised.

Gabriel smiled slightly as his armed stretch toward the candle opera on Cardinal Caterina's desk. With one quick thrust of his hands, the candle was lifted from it's holder and with light, quick movements the it seemed to shiver slightly before it bust into paper thin fragments.

Cardinal Caterina simply raised the other eyebrow. "Impressive. How did you accomplish it?"

"I use sound and its different assets as a tool and a weapon." he said softly.

Caterina picked up a fragment of candle that had landed on her desk, "I would be a fool not to take you as an AX agent. What I want to know is why do you wish be come one?"

Gabriel opens his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with her hand.

"I want the real reason."she said.

Gabriel smiled and nodded,"I am looking for someone who is, or was, an AX agent. If he knows I am working on the same side as he is more likely to trust me and take me as his comrade."

"Is this priest Abel Nightroad?" she said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Yes, that's right," he said quietly.

She looked hard at him, still unsure what to do.

"Come over her," she gestured for him to come near her.

He came to her and then kneeled to where she was sitting.

"Take off your glasses." she commanded.

He hesitated for a minute and the reached around to the side of his glasses and with a click they came off. He slowly he looked up at her.

She stared at his eyes for a long time, but said nothing. She leaned forward and gazed deeper into his face taking in his presence, but throughout it all Gabriel remained unmoved. Finally she drew away from him and turned toward her desk.

"I think I will take you as one of my agents and I also have some information that might help you on you search."

"Thank you Excellency," he said bowing low.

"I know you are in a hurry. I believe there is a uniform in there that should fit you." she said pointing to the room next door.

"Thank you, again" he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Father Gabriel..."

"Yes?"

"Tell, Father Abel, hello for me."

He knotted and got ready to go, but suddenly Pope Alessandro came running trough the door.

"Caterina, are you okay." he shouted.

"Yes, I'm alright" she said reassuringly.

"But the guards at your door..." he said franticly.

"I'm afraid I had to knock them out," Gabriel said apologetically," they will wake up soon and be none the worse for wear."

Alessandro looked to Caterina for assurance and she nodded so he relaxed a little.

Caterina noticed Gabriel faced had a strange sort of expression on his face. Slowly he reached around his neck and pulled something from his neck.

"I think if we are truly to trust one another, we should reach an alliance don't you." he asked Alessandro

"An alliance?" Alesandro looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, sealed by a token of trust." he said as he handed something to Alessandro.

Alessandro took the gift by the band that was holding it and gazing at it with wonder. It was a strange thin, small pipe with flowers, trees, and many tiny animals and birds carved on it. The ends of the small pipe were curved round like the spiral of a seashell. It was so delicate and exquisite, but seemed strong and unbreakable.

"Place the tip to your lip and blow on it." Gabriel said gently.

Alessandro did as he was told and from the small pipe came the most unearthly sounding music Caterina had ever heard. The musice surrounded her as she founde herself remembering when she was a little girl walking by the river that had run outside her home as a child. She had sneaked off her shoes from her feet to put them in the river and was laughing as the minnow were nibble at her feet. It was one of the few times she remembered laughing. Suddenly the music stopped and she was back in the room with Gabriel and Alessandro.

Alessandro gazed at the gift with amazement that something so small could make such a sound.

"Is this a gift for the church?" he asked.

"No this gift is just for you, a token of trust is just between us, as two people." Gabriel said gently.

Caterina stared at the priest with surprise. Why did he give this gift to Alessandro? I was something precious to him; she could tell by the way he was handling it. Why give it away?

He bowed to Alessandro and again to Caterina and then silently left. Caterina could hear the guards outside her room begin to stir minutes after he left.

Who was this man?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND OF FLASH BACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, Cardinal Caterina didn't even act surprise to see that I was blind. I never seen anyone so composed before," Gabriel marveled.

"She is a woman of great strength unlike any other." Abel said softly.

"It sounds like you know her quite well." Gabriel said curiously.

"Yes, we have known each other for quite some time." he said smiling fondly.

"What was the gift you gave the pope." asked Ion.

"It was called a Kyazthurn. My mother, Layseta, gave it to me when I was three, before I could speak Kyazth."

"Yet, you gave such valuable possession away." said Abel

"He needs it," Gabriel said simply.

Ion was about to reply to this when he was interrupted by the sounds of screams coming from the cars in front of them.

"What on earth?" Abel said.

The jumped up from there chairs and ran toward the sounds of the screams. By the time they had reached the third compartment the smell of Terran blood was already prominent. There were piles of bodies stacked on the chairs and those not dead lay huddled in corners. The compartments were filled with vampire ready to stike upon the remaining victims.

The three of them began to kill off the great numbers of vampires only to hear the more scream coming from the compartment ahead of them.

"This is no good" Abel said," We need to split up."

" Right," said Gabriel" Ion you stay her, Abel and me are going to go on ahead."

Ion nodded in between stabbing a vampire and the other two took off.

With two more quick movements the last of the vampires in the compartment fell down dead. Ion paused for a second to catch his breath and then he heard to sound of clapping coming from behind him. There stood the man who had been at Mayth, the wolf's, village, the one that had attacked them.

"You!" Ion said in disgust.

"Let me introduce myself. Most people call me Tad, though you will be calling me master."

Suddenly Tad eyes began to glow blood red and Ion found that he could not move no matter how hard he tried. He felt his body go into panic as he saw Tad approaching him and then Tad. stuck out his tongue. Ion thought this strange until he saw on Tad tongue was a strange symbol. He had seen that symbol somewhere before. The symbol on his tongue began to glow fiery white. Ion felt Tad's hand move his head to the left exposing Ion's neck. He felt Tad tongue slowly inch closer to his neck.

Suddenly Tad was thrust away from him. Ion felt Tad power over him fade as he slammed against the closed door of the train compartment. He turned to see Gabriel standing next to him.

"Ion, are you okay? Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." he said," Gabriel, that guy..."

They both looked up to see Tad smiling slyly, before his image flikered slightly and disappeared.

"We should to stop this train." said Gabriel.

"I don't think we can. I pretty sure, it's automatic." said Ion.

"Well, we've got to go find him." said Gabriel disarmingly.

------

Abel could not believe what he was seeing. There room was full of dead Tarrens, but they were not killed by vampires. In fact they did not seem to have a mark on them.

"Interesting isn't it?"

Abel looked up to see the wild hair man he had met at seaside village.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at their necks." he said.

Abel did as they said and saw the same symbol that had been vampires necks in Terza.

"You see, that symbol on a vampire gives me complete control of their minds and bodies. On a human it allows me to drain them of their blood essence without having to get my fangs dirty.

Abel felt his heart fill with rage. The old power was shimmering through his veins. It felt as if his blood was on fire, but he did not care. This monster must be stop.

"Nanomachine Crusnik 02 forty percent limited performance---- authorized" he whispered though clinched teeth. He felt like he was being was being ripped apart as the transformation was taking place. But slowly he felt himself gaining control of his present form.

"Impressive. I was curious to see if you could to see if you could return to Crusnik form. However I am not here to fight you, just here to gather information." And with that he disappeared.

Abel felt himself again return to his normal form, but the transformation had left him stiff and sore all over.

"Abel, are you okay?" came the voice of Ion behind him.

" Yes, I think so. When did you get here?" he said slowly.

" Just a few seconds ago." said Gabriel" Are you sure you alright?"

"Yes, I just transformed into my Crusnik form."

"It was successful?" asked Ion.

"Yes, but I am still pretty damaged."

Suddenly the train stopped.

"What's going on, I thought this train couldn't be stopped. "asked Gabriel

"Well," Ion said," we have reached Rome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it. The next chapter is going to be a lot of fun.


	11. The Seven Who Came

**The Seven Who Came**

_Adelonda sat at her desk rubbing the side of her head. The headaches were getting worse, but she could handle it. She would have to handle it. She quickly lowered her hands as she heard some one walk through the door..._

"_Begging your pardon my lady, Lieutenant Tad has returned from his mission," Sergeant Brantun informed bowing deeply._

"_Very well, I will be there in a minute," Adelonda sighed ._

_As she rose a dizziness overcome here and she sat back down, silently cursing herself. She was stronger then this, she was stronger then HIM. She rose again and then time the dizziness ceased. But she felt no triumph; she didn't have any time to waste on weakness of any kind. _

_She walked stiffly into the room to where Tad was waiting." Did you do what ask?"_

"_Yes," replied," I got Abel Nightroad to activate his Crusnik form, but he is still greatly damaged. There is no way he'll be able to reactivate it again so soon."_

"_As it should be," she said._

"_I tried to gain control of that Ion, kid but that other priest stopped me. I could have got the brat to bring us the scroll; it would have been easier then to try to stealing it from the Vatican, "said Tad disappointed. _

_Adelomda said nothing but walked over and stood next to Tad. Very delicately took a finger to her lips and blew in on directly toward Tad's cheek. Suddenly he let out the most earth shattering scream. He fell to his knees clutching his cheek in pure agony._

"_You are not her to think," she said coldly," you are here to obey. Remember that."_

_She turned and left the prostrated Tad cringing on the floor._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Well, that was an unpleasant 8 hours of my life. You Terrans sure ask a lot of questions," Ion sighed, as they walked through the streets of Rome.

"What did you expect? We arrived in the city in a train full of corpses. I didn't really think they would give us a parade." said Gabriel rubbing the back of his neck in fatigue.

"At, least, it all over now and I am hungry and if I'm hungry you must be starving, right Father Abel?" said Ion looking at the priest expectantly.

When Abel made no reply, both of them turned their head to look at the priest. Abel seemed so lost in his own world of sad contemplation, that even the noise around him left him undisturbed.

"Father Abel?" said Gabriel placing his hand on the priest shoulder," is there anything the matter."

The gesture seem to bring him back to the world around him as he replied," No, it's just strange to be back. I wasn't sure if I would ever return to this place."

He was silent for a moment longer until, his eyebrows arched and he said" Were you talking about food?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This place sure sounds different in the sunshine." said Gabriel as he turned toward the heat of the sun.

"How does it sound different?" asked Ion from a distance in the shade.

"Loud." said Gabriel ruefully covering one of his ears returning to him.

"It is indeed a bustling town," said Abel smiling fondly around him.

As the stopped before the gates of the cathedral, Ion looked around him in concern." Perhaps in would be better if I waited out here. I won't be exactly desired in there."

"Ion, you are our comrade and under our protection, I am sure that every one here will respect that." said Gabriel firmly.

Ion turned and looked at Gabriel with gratitude and when he smiled back Ion remembered what it was like to have a friend. He thought of Radu, but the thought still hurt him. What had been the true reason of Radu's betrayal? It ran deeper then the explanation Radu had given him, he knew. And Adelonda, what part did she have to play in all this?

"I just remembered something," Abel said nervously," I don't have any identification on me. Do you?" he asked Gabriel.

"No, Cardinal Caterina neglected to give me any," he replied.

"Well, don't look at me." said Ion in frustration.

"I guess it up to me then. Abel, do have anything to plug you ears up with?" asked Gabriel.

" Hmm, let see," said Abel fingering through his pockets," I have some taffy. Would that work?"

"I guess it will have to. Give some to Ion." he sighed.

"There is no way I am sticking that stuff in my ears." Ion declined determinedly.

"Well, I guess if you pull your hood over your face and plug you ears with you hands."

"That's better," Ion agreed.

"Okay, Abel, this is what you do."

As Abel walked over to the guard he felt uneasy at the silence now surround him, not to mention the taffy's sticky substance was less then comfortable in his ears. But he had to stick to Gabriel's plan as it was their only hope of entrance into the cathedral. Abel saw Gabriel's hands vibrating in a delicate type manner and in responce the guard on duty eyes softly close and his head lean forward slightly. That was his queue.

"Yes, sir," he said a little loudly," this is my identification," he said holding out nothing to the sleeping guard. Then he pretending to take something from Gabriel's hand," and this is the identification of my colleague here. The boy is travel with us and has been cleared with the Cardinal as I am sure you were informed."

He paused for a second as if getting an imaginary response and then replied," Thank you," and both of them passed through the gate without a disturbance of any kind. Gabriel continues to let his hand vibrate until they were far passed the gate, then he motion for the others to unplug there ears.

"I can't believe that worked," Ion said amazed," doesn't he know he fell asleep?"

"Of course, but what guard would admit he fell asleep on duty in the middle of the day?" Gabriel laughed.

"I'm always glad your on our side," said Abel ruefully picking taffy out of his ears.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Gabriel.

"Father Nightroad," a voice came from beside them.

Abel turned to see the form of Tres Iqus approaching them from the left of them. Even though the android priest was as emotionless as usual Abel could not help feeling warmed by the presence of his fellow AX member. However he could not help but notice Ion stiffen uncomfortably beside him. He had not forgotten that Tres was the one who wounded him when he had visited the Vatican many months ago.

"Father Nightroad, why are you here?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Is that all you have to say?" Abel pouted," No how are you or how have you been?"

"I have no need to ask either of those questions as I already posses the correct knowledge of them. However, I do not know why you are now present here." he replied.

"We have come to see the Professor; will you take us to him?" Abel asked.

"I must first see it is permissible for your intrusion. Wait here," Father Tres gesturing them to sit at a nearby bench and then turned to leave.

"Father Tres," Abel said stepping behind him ," it's good to see you again," Tres looked over his shoulder and Abel though for just a moment he saw a ghost of a smile.

"It is good to see you, also, Father Nightroad," Tres said pausing a second before he left the room.

Abel turned and to his surprised he was greeted with the dead white face of Father Gabriel.

"Father Gabriel, are you alright?" asked Abel.

Gabriel made no reply but continued to stand there shaking and sweating profusely.

"Father Gabriel!" Able said grabbing his arms and shaking him.

"That man," Gabriel spoke in a gagged whisper," he's dead."

"What!" Ion gasped.

"Gabriel grabbed Abel by the shoulders "I'm telling you that guy you were talking to was dead! He had had no heartbeat, he wasn't breathing; there is no life in him. I don't know how he did it, but he was dead!"

Abel placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder reassuringly," Father Gabriel, Father Tres isn't dead, he's an android."

"An android?" Gabriel said in a shaky voice.

"You know a machine." Ion said.

"A living machine?" said Gabriel, still not sound relived.

"The professor wishes to see now," Tres voice came, causing Gabriel to jump a good five feet.

As they journeyed to Professor Wordworths office, Gabriel still refused to be anywhere near Tres. Abel found it rather funny that the man who had fought off hordes of vampire was terrified by the mere presence of the android priest.

" Father Tres," asked Abel as they walked along the hallway," is Cardinal Caternia here in the Vatican."

"Negative, she and his holiness the pope have left on a political meeting. She will be returning early tomorrow morning."

"I see," said Abel quietly.

"Do you wish for me to inform her of your presence when she arrives," Tres asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"It's almost unbelievable," Abel thought as he reached the Professors door," that so much has change and yet this place always remains the same.

As Abel walked though the door of the office he was greeted by a familiar voice," Father Abel, it's been a long time. When Leon called and told me you'd be coming I hardly believed it."

Abel smiled down at the warm face of Professor Williams," It good to see you Professor. I brought some friends with me: this is Ion and this is..."

"Father Gabriel," the professor finished for him rushing forward to shake Gabriel's hand and looking at him with a look of undeniable true love." I've been dying to meet you sir. I hear about the things you did on you last visit and I couldn't wait to meet you."

"Um, thank you," said Gabriel squirming uncomfortably.

"Those glasses look amazing. Do you mind if I see them for a second," he said. Without waiting for a reply he pushed the button on the side of the glasses releasing them from Gabriel's face.

"Amazing," he replied putting the glasses on and watching the glasses tightly form to his face." Why I can hear all sorts of things. Voices coming from outside, hundreds of voice all saying different things. Oh my, what a racket," he said as released the glasses from his face.

"Well, you have to learn how to train your ears to work it," Gabriel said carefully retrieving his glasses.

" But why are they pitch black...oh your blind," said the Professor noticing Gabriel's eyes." How on earth do you move around so fluently?"

"Well we did really come...," Gabriel tried to explain, but the Professor persistent nagging finally got to reveal the rods in his arms.

" I never seen anything like it," the Professor said examine Gabriel's arm's" they appear to be tuning rods of some sort. Could I have a demonstration?"

"Perhaps later sir, but would you mind looking at what we brought first," Gabriel pleaded.

"Oh very well," Professor William sighed and sat down.

He soon lost all interest in Gabriel when he saw Abel pull out the thin metal tube. The said like fragments poured across the table again coming together to form a large piece of parchment. As the words became clear the heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the Profressor. He looked down on it the document with a look of undeniable fear.

"Where did you find this?" he said in barely a whisper.

"It was hidden in a laboratory in Terza." said Abel.

"Professor, I don't want to be rude, it imperative for us to know if you can read this or not." Gabriel firmly.

"Yes, I believe so. Though I have never seen it actually written in its original form like this." the professor said shaking his head in amazement.

"What is it?" said Abel.

"It is an Ancient Methuselah language. It is," he paused running his fingers over the document," not like other languages."

"What do you mean not like other languages?" prodded Gabriel.

"I worked with it" he said almost in a whisper," when I was at the Londinuium University. It almost seems to have a life of it own. I translate but it, but I can't speak it in it original language.

"Translation will be fine." Gabriel said eagerly.

As Professor read though the strange characters he became more and more excited.

"I can't believe this!" said Professor Wordsworth.

"What is it?" said Ion.

"This parchment is a complete historical document on the origination of this language that we see before us. What a scientific find." said the Professor nearly jumping up in the air in excitement?" Do you know what this means? People for ages...

"Forget them and tell us what it says," said Gabriel forceful.

The professor calmed down a bit," It is called "The Seven Who Came."

**Upon this Earth there lived two bloods, one was the race of the Terrans, the other was the race of Methuselah.**

**The Terrans feared the Methuselah for they were strange and lived long lives.**

**They set forth to destroy them with fire and flame and the Methuselah's responed in rage, so a violent war came forth from it.**

**Then one day, as the Methuselah Emperor sat in mourning that this war would destroy this world, the seven appeared before him. Each had hair and skin as white as snow and eyes greener then emeralds. They were unlike any other.**

**When they came, they sang a song of peace that they taught the Methuselah Emperor and the royal family, and the and when he sang it, the Terrans lay down there weapons and fought no more.**

**They taught him and his family a language without words. One was of fire, one of sound, one of energy, and the last to bind them all to one.**

**With this language they could heal the wounded, sooth the sorrows, teach new knowledge, and bring new life to a world that had been dying.**

**All that was taught to them, they taught to the Methuselah, they in turn taught to the Terran.**

**But they kept the seven kept their presence hidden from all but the Emperor and his family.**

**As so there was peace between the Terrans and the Methuselah, but even the seven where not immune to evil.**

**One, by the name of Fie, grew tired of the Methuselahs and the Terrans and grew to despise them.**

**He thought that he and his people were far superior and that the world should be destroyed and remade by him for his people.**

**He used his power for evil to destroy the world, but the power was so great that he lost his entire being to obtain it.**

**The six that remained discovered the evil of theie commrad and devise a plan in which to protect the world .**

**They gave up their true form to become three gates with which to contain the great dark power within.**

**The gate was closed never to be open unless one who could speak as they, and be as they, should open it. **

**As they are the last of their kind, it shall remain closed.**

**But what they did not know, was that Fie had hidden three stones from beyond the third gate in the imperial palace.**

**The stones where discoverd by the Emperor who kept them hidden.**

**A thousand years later there was a great uprising and the Emperor was overthrown and the stones where stolen by the rebel leader.**

**One stone he droped in the middle of Empire and ever since Methselah have hungered after the blood of man.**

**The second was taken by the King of the Fallen Star after killing the vampire thief who had stolen it from the rebel leader.**

**The third I am placing her with the scroll in the hopes that evil beyond the third gate may never be realized.**

"I've never heard that story before," said Ion.

"It seems to have lost in history until now." said professor

"I wonder who the seven were?" said Gabriel.

"They talked in that language with sound, the way that you do," said Ion.

"I have read in history about language without words, but no one was certain it really existed." said the Professor solemnly.

"Why would Cain want this? Do you think he wants to...?" Gabriel said

"To destroy the world and rebuilt to his liking." said Abel softly.

"But, but he can't. No one can do that." Ion said looking at all of them with concern.

"It's been his plan all along. I don't know how he found out about it, but it what he has been aiming for this whole time." said Abel solemnly.

"I can't believe this, this is much more then I thought it would be." said Gabriel staring at the parchment before him.

"But you where the one who brought us to the scroll." said Ion.

"I only knew it was this important. I didn't know what it was about." said Gabiel, shrugging his shoulders.

"Father Abel did you..." he stopped short when he saw Abel's face. His eyes where open wide and his face was pale.

"Father Abel," said Gabriel putting his arm to steady the priest. He heard him softly whisper," was it, was it their plan, too."

"I need to think," he said. And with that he turns and fled the room leaving the rest of them staring after him in dismay.

"Do you know what he was talking about," Gabriel asked the Professor.

"I'm afraid I have no idea. But I think its best that we leave him alone. It's getting late and so much has happened I think it would be wise if you got some sleep. I'll have Father Tres

show you to some suitable rooms." said Professor Wordworth, who returned to studying the scroll.

Gabriel was none to happy to have Tres show them to their rooms as he still regarded him as some sort of zombie, but Ion no longer felt any fear in his presence. He wonders if Tres even remembered him or knew that he was a vampire.

"These are your rooms. The will supply to all your needs," he said dryly.

"This is fine," Ion said as Gabriel slid past him.

"Father Tres?" he asked before Tres could leave.

"Yes," he replied stiffly.

"Could you check on Father Abel and make sure he is okay?"

"I will make sure all his vital sighs are functioning normally" he replied with a nod.

"Um, thank," said Ion slightly confused as Tres turned and left.

"How can you talk to that thing, he gives me the creeps," said Gabriel with a shiver.

"I worried about Abel. I've never seen him look so upset."

The next day they were awaken by a loud banging on the door.

"Father Gabriel, Master Ion, is you awake," said the loud voice behind the door.

"We are now," Gabriel grumbled.

" Cardinal Caterina request your presents immediately."

"We'll be there in a minute." said Ion sleepily

"My orders were that you come now." he said firmly.

"Unless you want us coming half dress you'll have to wait, understand!" Gabriel yelled at the door.

There was a pause," Affirmative."

"It's not even light out yet," yawned a tired ing Ion, as they stood before the Cardinal's door. They were soon joined by a red eyed Abel who looked quite worse for wear.

"Do you know what this is about, Tres?" Abel asked.

"You will be supplied with the information you desire when you step into this room," Tres replied ushering them in.

"The three of them where brought into the office of Cardinal Caterina Stofza. She sat at her desk in the calm composer that seemed always to grace her strong figure. Her head that had been resting on her hand for a moment, rose as they entered. Her eyes fell solely on Abel for a few seconds and Gabriel heard both her and his heart quicken in recognization.

"This is not the greeting I had plan for you, but last night the Vatican was attacked." she said.

"Attacked!" they all said in surprise.

"Yes, a silent attack, but an attack all the same."

"Who was attacked." asked Abel.

"Three guards died last night. We heard no sound of alarm because it seemed that they died instantly and without noise."

"How was that accomplished?" asked Gabriel amazed.

" Each of the victims had a small hole burned in the middle of there chest and then it seem somehow they where," she pause for a minute in distaste" roasted from the inside out."

"Oh, how horrible, "said Abel.

"I thought at first it was an attack upon his holiness ,but the assailant only attacked the professor." said Caternia.

"The scroll!" said the three of them at once.

"The professor is he okay?" asked Abel quiet worried.

"Yes, fortunately. I was left with quite a nasty bump and a very sweet love letter," said the bandage headed Professor from behind them. He held a note for them to read.

_Dear sir,_

_You would now be dead; however I hate to waste an educated mind, even if it belongs to my enemy and is far inferior to my own._

"Adelonda!" said Ion clutching the note.

"Adelonda?" said the Professor.

"She is working for the RozenKreuz Orden. She is a genius and appears to have exceptional powers." said Gabriel.

"She also is very interested in that scroll and now in has fallen into the hand of their leader," sighed Abel in frustration.

"If that's the case then I am pretty sure what there next move is going to be." said the professor.

"Where?" sighed Gabriel.

"Remember they mentioned the King of the Last Star as having one the stone of Fie. That is just another name for the King of Albion."

"Albion?" said Abel and Ion together.

"I was up all night study and I think you will find the information you need there." The professor said smiling proudly.

"But how can we get to Albion quickly," Gabriel said .

"Well," came Caternia voice interrupting them," Since I just arrived from there, I should be able provide you passage there."

"You just came from Albion?" ask Abel.

"Yes, I was visited Queen Esther."

At the mention of this name, Gabriel felt the heartbeat of both of his comrade race so hard it nearly gave him a headache.

"Who ever this girl is, she was clearly important to both of them, he thought looking at Ion eager eyes and Abel's forced composer," Very important."

"How is her majesty, doing," Abel asked softly.

"A bit flustered since she got herself betrothed to Prince Sale of Norcium," said Cardinal Catrenia.

"What!" Ion said.

"She is to be married," Abel said in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly. You see she was betrothed before she was born and her attended was coming to visit her when I left. But nothing was definite so you needn't worry." she said smiling.

"Oh, I wasn't worried," Abel said slightly flustered.

Gabriel looked over to see the relieved look on Ion face and thought to himself that this Esther must have a very interesting history with his comrades.

"Abel, I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think that I might be given a bit of information about this scroll and everything else that going on." Caterina said smiling slightly.

"Of coarse, you eminence, I will give you a full report," said Abel smiling down at her.

The rest of them where politely escorted out of the room.

"Professor, I like to talk to you about what you found on that scroll" said Gabriel.

"Professor, you have been wounded," spoke Tres mechanical voice behind them, causing Gabriel to jump yet again.

"Pain helps me think better," said the professor.

"Negative" said Tres stubbornly.

"Can we get rid of him," begged Gabriel.

"Well," said Ion watching the unhappy trio walk down the hall," I guess I will go to back to sleep."

I don't know if anyone is reading this but I going to keep writing because I am determine to leave no story unfinished.

Gabriel is scared of Tres because his whole conception of living consists of heartbeats and the sound of breathing ect. Being with someone who done not have those things would be like us being with some one who did have flesh had there heart ripped out, all things that we identify with life.

So this is Cain's plan from the very beginning. To destroy the world and rebuild it to the way he wants it.

That's all.


	12. Falsus Cognatus: Dark Descension

**Falsus Cognatus: Dark Descension**

_In the secluded corner of the tavern sat a tall, blond haired priest. He had been sitting idle there for forty-five minutes doing nothing except occasionally sliding his fingers slightly across a large staff he was caring. He was completely soundless, and kept his eyes downward on the table before him, not even looking up when a dark haired man with glasses sat across from him._

"_We had a deal, Hugue, you got me what I wanted, and so I'll give you what you want." He paused for a second looking at Hugues bowed head." But are sure you want it_."

_Hugues made no reply but raised his head and nodded slightly._

"_Very, well. These are the reports the detective sent me." he said as handed Hugues the documents," as you can see, the young lady they found match your sister exactly, down to the scar on her arm. This is defiantly her."_

_Hugues look at the paper for only a second before rising._

"_Thank you," he said quickly before leaving the tavern with out another word._

_"Hugue" the man said sadly to himself," you have no idea what your getting yourself into."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the airship will be using," said Ion in wonderment.

"Yes," said Cardinal Caterina, "it name is Vento Cazone. It is the swiftest airship ever created. It was a gift to the church to escort the pope in matters of state. But as this is an important mission I will allow you to use it. However, Father Abel," she said turn to give him as stern look.

"Yes, Lady Catherine," he said slightly nervous.

"I want her returned without a scratch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of coarse," he said, with a slight disdain.

Gabriel had to wonder a bit at the relationship between these two. Sometimes it seemed deadly serious and other times almost playful. It most is a very special sort of friendship they shared and for a second, he was rather jealous of it.

" Before you go, Father Gabriel" Caterina voice interrupted his thoughts," I want to thank you for the gift you gave to Alessondro. It has almost changed him, I never seen him smile so much."

"I thought it would comfort him. I, like he, saw my mother die." he sad sadly.

"But you are wrong. When the rebellion took place, and my mother was killed, Alesondro was asleep in his room." she said firmly.

"I am sorry to correct you, your eminence, but he did see his mother die," said Gabriel bowing and then turning towards the ship, laeving Catherina in a state of concern confusion.

Gabriel enters into the lavish traveling compartment of the airship and sat down next to Abel. The minute he sat down he began hear the strange unsteady heartbeat of the priest. He could tell that a lot of emotions were now coursing through his commrads mind.

The night before Gabriel l had learned a lot about AX from Professor Wordsworth. He hadn't meant to pry, he just found the professor easy to talk to and soon question came poring out. All that the professor asked in return was question about his inventions of the glasses and his arm rods. But the professor hasn't told him what had happened to Abel in Albion. But Gabriel surmised it must have been something to affect his other form, the one they had talked about.

Ion sat down with a thump across from them, " It seem like were always are on the go. Won't it be nice if we could just stay in one place?"

"It wouldn't be much of a journey if we did that." Gabriel teased him.

Ion rolled him eyes at him but smiled just the same.

"Abel," Gabriel said turn to the priest beside him," I heard from the professor that this Queen Esther of Albion was once an AX member."

"That is correct. Miss Esther and I went on several missions together." said Abel with a soft smile.

"Ion you meet her on an alliance mission from the Empress. She tried to kill you, right?" he said.

" Yes, but it was a misunderstanding," he said firmly," later... we became friends."

"I heard she even went to the New Human Empire. She must be quite special." he said carefully eyeing his two comrades.

"Yes, she is," said Abel so softly that only Gabriel could hear it.

"It's a pity she got herself betrothed to the horrible Prince Zale." he sighed.

Both Abel and Ion head snapped to look at him.

"Do you know him?" Ion asked.

"Know him, I should say I do. His father is the ruler of my country." he scowled.

"You're from Noricum?" asked Abel.

"Yes, and I know all about this Prince Zale. He is a pompous, selfish brat, who lets his people die rather then get his precious hands dirty. Oh, he might go and see your Queen Esther, but I greatly doubt he'll agree to marry her." he said.

"Why?" said Ion, sounding perhaps a bit too cheerful.

"He would dare risk his precious neck in kingdom that might have that tiniest threat of a rebellion. He'll do anything to save his percious neck. " Gabriel said.

"Is this the reason you left Noricum." asked Abel.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I'm well known there and not for good reason. I have no desire to be anywhere near Noricum royalty. So if you visit the palace it will have to be without me." he said solemnly.

"Well," Abel said slowly, "we had really...

Suddenly one of the crewmen ran through the door, followed quickly by another.

"What's going on?" asked Ion.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Abel said heading towards the engine room.

The engine room was a flurry of excitement as the entered the room. All of the engineers, navigator, crewmen, were running around, yelling at each other, and pushing buttons furiously.

"Sir," one of the navigators," the manual flight mechanizations are not responding."

"Captain, what going on." asked Gabriel.

"I don't know all of a sudden the airship started heading off course. We tried everything we could but none of the controls are responding." said the captain pointing to the helm as it refuse to budge under his control.

"Captain, may I take a look at it?" asked Abel.

"You? Are you a pilot?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, but I think I might be able to help." he said.

"Please, sir, just let him take a look at it." Gabriel pleaded.

Abel's hands guided across the board of the control, his slowly pressed the buttons in a series of patterns and them pausing for a result. But nothing happened. He repeated the same pattern and again with no results.

"I don't understand," he said with deep frustration," this should be working."

As Abel franticly tried again to regain control of ship, Gabriel heard something. It was like the sound of thunder in the distant. But instead of it coming from far away, it was coming from somewhere within him, starting the tips of his toes. Slowly it traveled up his legs, up his waist, to his chest, as it rose he felt it grow more and more. Suddenly he knew what he must do.

"Abel, MOVE!" he felt himself shout in a voice that was not his own.

Abel stopped his hand movement and stepped away from the control board. It suddenly gave of a horrible electric charge with a force that knocked all near it against the wall. Then the lights when out and they fell.

It was not the crash dive of an airship, but a simple downward thrust as if they were yanked from the sky. Gabriel felt himself float in the air and for a few seconds he could not breath and then the crash.

Gabriel mind was in a total haze as he looked at the rubble around him. The airship was in a shambles but he felt completely unharmed.

"Abe, Ion, are you there?" he called into the haze.

"Yes, I all, right," Gabriel heard Abel replied and after some heavy coughing "so am I," came from Ion.

Gabriel stumbled over to where he heard their voices coming from. The broken beams and shattered glass made it hard to even move. When he found them, he could see that they were not alone. All the crews men where there and no one was dead. It didn't even seem that anyone was harmed.

They broke through the doors and burst into the air above them. Slowly the crawled out and helped the other crewmen do the same. Gabriel saw that they had landed in some heavily wooded place surrounded by hills. He could feel by the warmth of the sun and knew it was evening, but the air held no calm to it. It was restless and disturbed. The in the distance he heard something. It was screams of rage and fear so loud it almost sickened him.

"Abel," Gabriel said grabbing his arm," something's happening. I can hear yelling and screaming in the distance."

Abel looked over the hill and then turns to him," It looks like another airship has gone down there; I can't see what's going on.We got to go help them"

Then Gabriel heard something new. It was a heartbeat, a vampire heartbeat, the vampire heartbeat when it's on the hunt for blood. He heard a few, then more, then many more. And they were strong much stronger then before.

"Abel," he said," we not alone."

The word was barely out of his mouth when the area was filled with vampires. They remained in the shadows, until one step forward into the light of the fading sun.

"Welcome, Brother Abel," the vampire said.

At his presence Abel gave a gasp of surprise. The vampires had the raise hair and the red eyes of a Crusnik.

"I see you are surprised by our presence. There have been many new changes since Adelonda joined Rozenkruez.Orden. Now you will come with us." he said.

"What will happen to the crew?" Abel asked.

"We will kill them," he replied heartlessly.

"Not without a fight," Ion said.

"We'll hold them off," Abel yelled to the crew men," you make a run for it as soon as you can."

Gabriel felt in an instant that this was to be a much harder battle. The change in form seems to change the rhythm of their heartbeat and also their speed seemed to increase double fold. Finally he gave up aiming and began to just constantly vibrate and the minute he felt vampire skin he sent forth a burst of sound cause them to explode.

Abel had taken to just rapid firing and Ion flayed his knife around half hazard at anything in contact.

"This is useless," Abel shouted at them," I'm going to change into my Crusnik form."

"Abel, but your not..." Ion started to say but Abel cut him of with," we have no choice. I want you and Gabriel to see to that other airship."

Gabriel headed toward the other airship, but then turned around and called, "Abel!"

"Yes." he answered.

"Be safe okay," he said with worried look on his face.

"I will, my friend." said Abel. And with those few words a bond was set between them, a bond of friendship that neither was aware of till that moment.

Abel turn towards the hordes that now faced him.

"Nonomachine Crusnik 02 forty percent limited performance- authorized." He felt the power rushing through him again and this time it was stronger. The same ripping pain was present, but he soon forgot it in the rush of energy that flowed through him. He felt his hair lifting up into a tower-like mass on top of his head. He felt the fangs of his teeth emerging from his upper lip and the burn in his eyes as the turned blood red. There came a thrust from his shoulder as his wings burst from his shoulder grasping to the sky above him. Finally he felt the familiar feeling of the handle of his mighty scythe come to his hand.

"So you have finally appeared before us brother," one of the vampire said.

"You are not one of us," the Crusnik Abel said," you are but poor imitation created for evil. And for that you must be destroyed,"

With that Abel sent forth a charge of energy that should have disintegrated all of the vampires present. But to his amazment many of the vampire where still left standing.That one movement had taven all his power and he found his body began to cry oout in pain. The pain was making him return to his normal form and as he was changing he found himself falling backward to the ground.

"I'm losing consciences," he thought through the fog and the last thing he saw was someone with glasses, standing over him smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello," Gabriel shouted to the fallen airship.

"Stop talking and get over here," yelled the voice back at him.

Gabriel could see a lone figure standing in the middle of a group of vampires. Gabriel rushed into the center of the group and began to his attack. There were many less here and he soon found that the other fighter was extremely skilled with the weapon the fighter was weilding. It was not long until all the attackers were dead.

"Thank you," said the fellow fighter." I don't understand it, they just started attack us without warning.

"Asta?" Ion said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was a fun chapter to write.


	13. Falsus Cognatus: Path of Distruction

**Falsus Cognatus: Path of Destruction**

_Adelonda slowly slid her two fingers over Cain's left arm, the word's of the language of Herzav burning from her mouth to the surface of his skin. Crusnik skin was much more complicated then a Methusela''s .She let the feeling of light and heat travel though her entire being until she saw the folds of new skin bind together the torn flesh._

"_There," she whispered,' perfect."_

_Cain brush his lips against her arm seductively and said," You know, having you repair my body is so much better then when Isaak did it."_

_Adelonda moved her hand away slowly and glared at him coldly," If you mean because my skills far surpass his, I agree."_

_"That's not what I meant," he said as reached for his shirt on the table._

"_Then you insult me Cain!" she spat at him._

"_How?" he said, slightly angry._

"_By assuming I am one of those stupid, weak, women that you can control. To sleep with you, is to sleep with death." she shouted slamming her on the table." I don't want you body Cain, your blood is all I need."_

"_You hate me," he said, smiling at her._

"_Only as much as you hate me," she said returning his smile," But we won't kill each other because we need each other. One hand watching the other...both of them carrying knifes._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ion, is that you?" Aster said from amongst the ruble of the fallen ship.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Our ship was some how forced to come to this place and then crash." she said.

"That's what happened with us as well," he replied.

"You were drug here from our airship in Rome?" she said sarcastically.

"I meant to talk to you about that?" he replied sheepishly.

"We don't have time for this," Gabriel said.

"Who are you?" said Asta with distain.

Ion smiled, "Oh, you won't believe this but..."

"Father Gabriel, nice to you," Gabriel interrupted.

"Gabriel, aren't you going to..."

"Let see if anyone is hurt, alright." said Gabriel turning to the wreck.

"All you have to do is ask me and I would have told you, Father...," Asta.

"Gabriel," he said firmly.

"Okay, Ga-bri-el. I told them to head to the nearest town," she said, soundin annoyed. She didn't like something about this guy. It was almost as if he was avoiding her.

"Then we better go check on Father Abel." he said.

"Ion, is Abel here with you?" Asta asked.

"Yes, I've been traveling with him." he said, smiling.

"My tavarish," she said in a whisper.

"Father Abel is your tavarish?" said Gabriel in surprise, " I can't imagine him being that close...".

"How did you hear that?" she said.

"Oh," he said, with embarrassment," I have good ears."

"And you being a Tarren, how did you know what "tavarish" meant?

"Um, Ion told me," he said uncomfortably."Let go, okay," he said running toward their wreaked ship.

" Hey, Ion" said Asta,as they walked," What's his game?"

"I honestly don't know," scowled Ion.

As the headed to the crashes site the saw they saw in an instant that Abel was not there.

"Abel!" Ion shouted over and over into pile of bodies and rumble.

"Ion, will you shut up for minute, I'll try to see what happened," said Gabriel.

"How can you be so calm?" Ion said angrily.

"Abel body isn't among these, so that must mean he has been captured. I going to see if I can pick up the last vibration," he said

He took a deep breath and places the tips of his fingers against the earth. The vibration was weak but it was still strong enough from him to follow.

"They headed south. Come on it's this way." he said pointing to heavily wooded area in front of them.

"How can he tell that? Asta said.

"Well, he has these..." Ion started.

"Are you going to just sit there talking or what?" Gabriel shouted at them.

"We're coming." Ion growled back at him. He didn't know what Gabriel's problem was, but it was beginning to get on his nerves.

Gabriel felt that the vibrations were and scattered as if there had been many people and were steady, which meant that there hadn't been a struggle He must have been unconscious and when he was taken captive. The vibrations where getting weaker. He had to hurry or he loses them.

He turned to Ion and Asta and said, " Do you think that you can carry me?"

"What?" Ion said

"With you lighting speed I can follow the vibration, otherwise I'm going to lose them."

Asta didn't wait, she grabbed one of his arms and Ion grabbed the other. As they glided thought the wood Gabriel kept one foot to the earth and shouted directions on which way they should go. Finally they came to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"Well, "Asta gasped, out of breath from carrying him," what did they do now. Jump off this cliff."

"They're down there, I can feel it." Gabriel said.

"Well, how did they get down there?" said Ion panting.

"Are you sure you're right?" Asta scowled.

Gabriel put his fingers to the earth feeling the vibrations. "This way," his said. He made a right turn from were they where standing and moved to where there were some tall bushes.

"There it is," he said, pointing downward.

"What is it," said Ion.

"A lift," said Asta.

"That's right; we'll have to lower ourselves into the caverns below."

"How did you find this?" Asta asked Gabriel, as the step into the lift.

"Just lucky I guess," he said smiling at her.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard of in my life," she said scathingly.

Ion had never been in a lift before and found the contraption rather fascinating.

"My, your just so charming aren't you," he scowled.

"I don't know you, but I know I don't like you."

"Now that's the stupidest thing _I've_ ever heard in _my_ life."

Ion was tired of hearing them fighting, he just wanted to get going. "So, Gabriel, do we just let go of this rope."

"Ion, don't touch that," Asta yelled, but it was too late.

They were falling...fast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abel felt himself regaining consciousness. He slowly became aware that he was lying down in a bed, in some unfamiliar place. The room seemed to be a laboratory, but he could tell that he was also tell, from the stone walls surrounding him, that he was in a cave.

"What is this place? The last think I remember..." as memories came rushing back to him he tried to rise, only to find he could move.

Was he tied down? No, he couldn't even move his fingers.

"So you have finally awakened. Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Helvormen. I'm the inventor of that little thing that pulled you here in the first place. It's a handy little gadget that pulls every thing that consumes energy to this spot. It makes it easier if my soldiers don't have to go out and hunt for victims and it also creates quite a bit of destruction. However, when I went out fishing this morning, I didn't expect it would bring me a prize like you."

The voice was coming from a man wear a pair of strange, square shaped glasses, the same man he had seen before he had passed out.

"You will find you are unable to move, so I suggest you just relax. Why don't you sit up?" Able found his body thrust up at the waist.

"That's better. But perhaps you rather sit in a chair." With this Abel found himself forced out of bed and into the nearest chair.

" Your wondering how I'm controlling you? It's this machine here, it knows all about you. " he said smiling smugly" well, my dear Abel, that fact of the matter is I know you better then you know yourself."

Abel tried to speak but found that he could not

"Did you know that there are four languages of power, Kyazth, Herzan, Mons, and Wadte? Each of these four languages was taught to the four Crusniks."

Abel felt his heart racing inside of him...

" Kyazth, the language of pure sound, was taught to Seth, Herzan the language of light and fire to Lililth, Wadte the language of binding to Cain, and the last Mons, the language of energy to you, Abel. I bet you didn't know that you were speaking a language through your fingers, did you?"

Of coarse Abel could not answer. He could not even shake his head.

"I suppose you never even wondered how you understood every electronical device ever made. It was because all machines flow with the powered of Mons. But the Crusniks were not the only one to poses knowledge of this language. You see RozenKruez had acquired a young man who had this same ability, he the one that helped me design the energy magnet that drew you here. Well, since we had him, you're brother decided there was no reason to keep you alive. After all. it's not like you would cooperate. So he killed you"

Abel felt anger boiling in him but there was no way to release it, what ever was holding him was too strong.

"But he made a foolish mistake in killing you, for you see, the man who had the power of Mons was killed a month ago, when one of the machines in the lab exploded. So you see if you hadn't been brought back to life, we would have been in somewhat of a mess right now."

Professor Halvormen who had been standing examining Abel this whole time, now decided to sit down in front of him.

"Your brother, Cain does tend to rush into things, so unlike our Lady Adelonda. It was she who showed me how to build this." he said pointing over to a large machine beside them.

"It is what's controlling you, holding you in my power because of your cruisnik blood. In a few days you will have gotten use to it and in a few weeks you'll be able to go against it, but for now you are in its power. I use it to control my soldiers. You, see those Methuselahs have been injected with small amounts of deluded crusnik blood. A large amount would, of coarse, kill a Methuselah, because of it great potency. But a small amount makes them very powerful. The blood was provided by your brother and multiplied by Lady Adelonda to create the improved beings you see. Many of them, brought back to life by Adelonda power."

Abel found by trying heard he could open his mouth." Brought back to life?" he said.

"That's right, brought back to life and recreated to profection. For you see there's soon coming a time of the new world and Adelonda will be mother of this new world and we of RozenKruez Orden shall become the children of this new world." he said glaring at him proudly.

"No," Able said, though it caused him great pain," you don't know what your doing. This is not...

"Shut up, we don't need preaching priest, all we need is your blood. Master Cain grows tired of giving so much of his own. "

"See this" he pointed to a large glass cylinder in the middle of the machine," It needs to be filled with blood to use on my soldiers. We have hundreds soldiers here and it's your blood will be using, I suggest you get some more rest." said Professor Helvormen

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think we should go north." said Ion.

"I think that after almost get us killed; you should shut up." said Asta.

"I have to admit that was pretty stupid. If we hadn't grabbed the ropes in time we would have been dead by now." said Gabriel.

"Well, death sounded better then listening to you two argue." pouted Ion.

"Will you shut up? This place is crawling with Rozen Kruez Soldiers." Asta whispered fiercely.

"Who we have avoided thanks to me. Now everyone by quiet." said Gabriel.

He listen again into the darkness, but heard nothing, not even the familiar heartbeats of the Methuselah soldiers. Then he heard it, Abel's heartbeat, strange and inconsistent, and there was only one other heartbeat accompanying it.

"He is in here," he said, stopping short at a room in front of them.

"Are you sure?" asked Ion.

"Yes, and there is only one other person in there with him." said Gabriel.

"How can you..." started Asta.

"I just know. Now, everyone ready?"

With a nod from the other two, they burst through the door to find Professor Helvormen leaning over Abel.

"Abel, get up, we're here to save you," Ion shouted.

Helvormen turned to them in shock and then a smile crept across his face" I'm afraid he can't do that you see my machine has rendered him completely immobile."

Before any of them could move, he pulled a scalpel knife off of the table and held it Abel's throat," So, now I must ask you to please drop your weapons.

Gabriel gave the professor a sly smile and said," That's the funny thing about me, I can't put drop my weapons," and with that he thrust forth a wave of sound that blew Helvormen away from Abel and crashing him into the glass cylinder behind him.

As he crashed into it, the blood came pouring down upon him. He let out a horrified scream as the crusnik blood slowly began to eat away his flesh. In a matter of minutes there was nothing left of him, not even his bones.

"Somebody's bound to have heard that, we've got to get Abel out of here." said Gabriel.

He grabbed Able and hoisted him over his shoulders putting his arms around his neck.

"Ion grab his feet, Asta I going to need you to guide me. Do you remember they way we came in?"

"Yes, but why do I have to guide you?" she asked.

"Yes, If I'm holding Abel's hand's, I won't be able to use mine."

"What are you blind or something?" she said puzzled.

"Yes," he shouted at her.

She stared at him a second, but then took his arm and began to pull him back through the door. They were almost out of the cave when suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. It was the RozenKruez soldiers!

"There coming up behind us," Asta yelled.

"I know," Gabriel said.

"What do you mean you know?

"We just have to get to the lift."

"Then what?"

"You'll have to trust me,"

They ran as hard as they could, but the enemy kept getting closer. Finally the reached the lift ,but the soldiers were only a few steps behind them.

"Now what?" yelled Asta.

"Hold on." he said.

With a downward thrust of his fist, he rocketed them into sky. He continued his sound waves until they reached the top.

"Wow, that was amazing." said Ion," we should do that again, sometime.

A tired Gabriel could only manage to give him a dirty look.

"Get Abel out of there and then cut the ropes," said Gabriel catching his breath.

"Right," said Ion gently dragging Able to safety, before him and Asta cut the ropes, causing the lift to crash to the rocks below."

"That should buy us some time," said Gabriel.

"Gabriel, look," said Ion pointing to Abel, whose body was shaking violently." What's wrong with him?"

"It's okay; I think his body is just reacting this way because we took him away from that machine. I'll try to calm him down"

Gabriel began to gently hum, putting all his effort into relaxing the shaking form. He sent the vibrations straight to his heart and with it and a few of the strand of his mother's favorite lullaby. Soon Able shakes, turned to shivers, and then he calmed down completely. Finally he opened his eyes.

"I thought I told you to be safe," Gabriel said, smiling down at him.

"I knew I had a friend coming for me," Abel said returning his smile.

"You!" Gabriel suddenly heard Asta yell beside him. He turned and guessed she was looking right at him.

"You're... you're Laus!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That one was fun to write. I like excitement.

P.S. Helvormen is not the same person who was talking to Hugue.


	14. Falsus Cognatus: Memories of the Past

**Falsus Cognatus: Memories of the Past**

_When Catherina walked into Alessondro room, she saw him sitting on his window seat looking sadly at the gray sky._

_"Alec," she said softly._

"_Oh, hello sister, he said smiling weakly._

_"When I was younger I used to hate days like this. They always reminded me of the day when mother died." As soon as she said this, she saw Alessondro stiffen his back and turn away from her._

"_Alec, when mother was killed by Rozenkreuz Orden, you we found you asleep up in your room. You were only three, so we didn't think to question you. But you see, I was wondering...oh Alec, did you see mother die?" she blurted out._

_Alessondro said nothing but began to shake violently and then broke into tears and tried to run away. But Caterina grabbed him and held him tight in her arms as he continued to cry violently._

_"You did see her death, didn't you?" she said as tears began to fall down her face._

"_Yes," he answered between sobs," I had a bad dream and I went to sleep with her since papa was gone. Then they came and she hid me under the bed. They grabbed her and..." he looked up at her with eyes of terror," she wouldn't stop screaming. She kept screaming and screaming, over and over again and there was nothing I could do about it."_

_"Oh Alec, " said Caterina, holding him tighter to herself_

_." So this is why he is afraid of yelling." she thought._

_"But why were you in your room when we found you?" Caterina asked Alessondro._

"_I ran away as soon as they I knew they were gone.I went to my room and pretended to be asleep. I was afraid. I didn't want them to find me and kill me, also."_

_"That's why you didn't tell us you saw mother's death; you were afraid they would find out and kill you."_

_He nodded._

_"Alec, we didn't know. We would have never ignored you, when we were mourning for mother. We just thought you didn't understand."_

_"It's alright sister." Alessondro said wiping tears from his face._

_"Alec, look at me," she said turning his face up finger," I will not let them hurt you like they did mother. But I need your help."_

"_What do you what me to do?" he asked her._

"_I want you to be strong."_

_"Like Father Gabriel," he said his eyes sparkling with hero worship._

_"Yes, " Caterina said," he told me he saw his mother die and he still out there fighting for what he thinks is right. _

_"__Then I shall too," Alessondro said with determination_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Laus, is that really you?" Asta asked.

Gabriel turned around and nodded slowly

Asta gently raised her hand and...slapped Gabriel right across the face.

"Ah man, Tayzet Asta, did you have to slap me," Gabriel said, holding his cheek.

"Tayzet?" said Ion in surprise.

"Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't know it was you?" she screamed at him.

"I thought that since you thought I was dead..." he started.

"That's another thing, how could you let ever one think you were dead?" she said shoving her face into his.

"It was the only that could have been done at the time," he said looking away.

"Look you guys we can't fight, now we got to get out of here," Ion shouted at both of them.

"Yeah, your right. Abel, can you walk," Gabriel hurriedly turn to Abel.

"Yes, I think so," said Abel slowly getting to his feet.

"We are not done talking," Asta said as she turned her back on all three of them.

"Yes, Tayzet," he sighed.

Abel tried to walk, but he felt himself falter, only to be caught by Ion and Gabriel.

"I afraid you're going to need our help, my friend," said Gabriel as he took Abel's arm and put it around his shoulder.

"I don't want to be a bother," Abel said.

"Your not, trust me. I can use you as a shield against Asta wrath." sighed Gabriel.

Abel laughed and turned his head toward Gabriel and said," you kept calling her Tayzet, what does that mean, again?"

"Did I call her that? I guess it was just habit. It means...um...well..." he paused in consentration.

"Isn't it something like Tavarish?" Abel asked.

" Well sort of, but not really," Ion answered," Tavarish is someone you trust who is on equal grounds with you. Tayzet is someone you hold higher like a guardian or teacher."

"Asta must have been pretty close to you," said Abel turning his attention again to the man helping him.

"She was my godmother. She came to see me almost every day. She was so kind and gentle, she cared about me in a way, no one but my mother, did."

"Are you talking about Asta?" Ion asked in surprise.

"I know what you mean. She has changed so much that I hardly recognized her. When I knew her she was soft and gentle like the petals on a rose and now she is hard and brittle, like the scorched earth in the sun." he said sadly.

"She has suffered greatly, I think, long ago. I don't know what happened, but she bears the scar of it in her eyes," Abel said.

"I heard grandmother say that something horrible happened to her. It was so bad that it turned almost all of her red hair, white. I don't know anything more. Asta and I haven't ever been close and, " Ion looked at Gabriel," I bet it was because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she knew I always fought with you. That is probably why she ignored me," Ion said.

"That and you were a snotty, nose brat," Gabriel said smiling wickedly.

"Hey," said Ion playfully shoving Gabriel in the ribs.

"Don't do that while he's carrying me," shouted Abel who was about to topple backward carrying Gabriel with him.

"Sorry," Ion said laughing at the almost fallen heroes.

"I'm sure I'm too heavy for you," Abel sighed trying to stand on his own.

"Don't be stupid, I'll rest at the crash site. Its right up ahead."

As they reach the fallen airship, they realized that the thrill of the chase was gone and they were exhausted.

"There is no way I can walk anymore," groaned Ion, his hand dragging at his side.

"I don't know what you are complaining about, I work way harder then you do," Gabriel scowled.

"No way," shouted Ion back at him.

"Sometime you two act just like brothers," Abel said cheerfully.

"Right now you acting like someone who wants to be dropped on the ground," growled a grumpy Gabriel.

"Well, we are here so you can drop him," Ion said pointing to the fallen airship.

Despite all his grumbling Gabriel was very careful when he put Abel down beside the fallen ship. He noticed that Abel was very pale and had dark circles under him eyes.

"You know," he said," I think it would be best if stay here tonight."

"What about the soldiers?" asked Ion.

"I think we'll be okay. I'd rather face them well rested them exhausted."

"Hey, where is Asta." said Ion looking around.

"I am up here," came a loud voice from above.

"Hey, where is she?" gasped Ion.

"I didn't know Asta could fly." marveled Abel.

"She climbed a tree," sighed Gabriel.

"It's annoying how you always do that," Ion said after a pause.

"I try to keep humble, but what can I do?"

"What are you doing up there?" asked Ion.

"I am scouting the area. I think there is a town up ahead, but I'm not sure."

Asta jumped down almost directly in front of them." If you're done patting yourself on the back, I think you should see if you can find some blankets and start a fire. Ion and I will go to our ship and see if we can find some food."

With that she turned and dragged Ion with her. Gabriel sighed and turned his attention to the airship. As he rummaged through the wreck for blankets he called out to Abel.

"Abel?"

"Yes"

"Are you too tired to answer a few questions?"

"No," he said closing his eyes.

"Those vampire solider are defend then other vampires. It's because they are using your blood to change them, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"That's what I thought. That's what they were working on in that laboratory,right?" he said as he lay the blankets next to Abel.

"Yes."

" I don't know what it is, but there was something so unnatural about that laboratory. I don't know exactly what it was but for some reason it reminded me of the machine back in Terza."

"Yes, I know I felt it many times, but never had a name for it before. Remember what the scroll said about Fie and the power beyond the third gate?"

"Yeah," said Gabriel as he began to gather wood for the fire.

"The power of this and many machines is the power of what lies beyond the third gate."

"I not even sure I believe all of this, but even if I do, the gates are closed, right?"

"But Fie left behind three stones, remember? One was dropped in the Empire, the second was taken to Albion, and the third was sealed with the scroll. My guess is that when Count Davort found the stone he must have dropped it and the result was..."

"The vanishing city! Of course," Gabriel interrupted him as the fire started up.

"Well, were back with food," Ion interrupted them cheerfully.

"Great I'm staved," Gabriel said eagerly.

"Abel?" Ion asked.

"Nothing for me," he said weakly.

"What you're not eating? You must be sick," Asta said rushing toward him. She place a hand his head and frowned." He has a fever. Why didn't you do anything for him?"

"Well, I was talking to him..."

" That should help him a lot," scowled Asta," Ion give me your water thermos and hand me one of those blankets. She places the blanket under Abel's head and then took a handkerchief from her pocket and soaked it with water. Carefully she placed it on his feverish face.

"It's not enough; we'll have to take off some of his clothes."

"Asta!" Abel protested.

"Abel, for goodness sake I grew up with four brothers, I not about to get embarrassed."

"But I will be," he said flushed with embarassment.

"Gabriel, lift him up," Asta said ignoring him.

"Sorry, my friend," he said.

After quite a bit of struggling and a great deal of unnecessary blushing on Abel part, they had him cooled off back to normal temperature. They had made him a makeshift bed out of cushions from the ship and after a few minutes he was fast asleep.

"Here is your guy's food," said Ion with a yawn," I am going to bed."

Gabriel stood up and took the plates from Ion and then handed one to Asta who took it without a word and placed it beside her while she careful adjusted Abel's blanket.

Gabriel sat next to her," That reminds me of when you use to tuck me in. I never let anyone but you and mother tuck me in. Grandmother tried to, but she was so bad at it I..."

"Why didn't you want me to know who you were?" she said turning around, glaring at him fiercely.

"Well things have changed...," he started.

"You mean I have changed," she said bitterly.

"I've changed more then you have," he said smiling a little.

"Your change didn't make any difference to me, Laus. You're still the same to me," she said firmly.

"I can't be the same. Not since they day they took me away," he said turning his head away from her.

She was quiet for a few moments and then said," Why did you stay with them, were they so much better then us."

"No," he sighed," far from it. I wanted to go back so many times."

"Then why didn't you."

"I was a boy, it's not like they would just let me go out on my own. They watched me like a hawk."

"You could have find a way to send me a message; I would have come and rescued you."

"You would have been my knight in shinning armor, come to rescue me from my cruel fate," he teased her.

"You know what I mean," she said slightly blushing.

" Yes, I do," he sighed." But it doesn't matter; I knew I couldn't go back."

"Why, Laus, can you please tell me why?" she yelled at him.

"Because I don't belong there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Its okay for a little boy to pretend that he is something he's not, but I'm too old to pretend anymore. It comes down to the fact that you are Methuselah and I am a Terran. The world that Laus lived in is gone and trying to go back would just be too painful."

"So that's all we are to you, a bad memory you want to forget," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No, not at all. You all are a good memory I want to remember, but it has to stay a memory. I can't go back."

"That's not good enough!" said Asta now breaking out in angry tears.

"Asta?" Gabriel said, gazing at her in surprise.

"You don't understand. When your mother found you my life was unbearable. I had lost someone very dear to me, I didn't want to go on living, just like you mother. Then you came along and you loved me."

"Asta," said Gabriel softly.

"I don't know why you loved me, but out of everyone, beside your mother, you loved me best. You loved me better then even the empress," she laughed, even as she was crying.

"You would always come to me and sing your beautiful songs, and I would hold you in my arm and I would feel such peace. I was so jealous of your mother and even though it was selfish, I wished so many times that it was me who found you. That's why you mother made me your godmother. She knew how much you meant to me. So how on earth could you not come back home," she said glaring at him through her tears.

"Asta," whispered gently taking her hand, "I never knew."

She violent moved her hand away from his," what do you care? You won't do anything about it." She turned her back to him and said nothing but he could still hear her soft sobs.

Slowly he began to hum one of the old Methuselah songs, one he new was her favorite. She didn't react at first but then slowly she turned around and began to listen.

"Don't think because you play my favorite song, I will forgive you," she said playfully.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, just give me a little time, my Tayzet." he said smiling softly.

"Okay, but don't call me Tayzet anymore. It makes me feel old."

"It's a deal," he said laughing.

"Duchess Astharoshe Ashran," a voice interrupted them from behind.

"Etias, what are you doing here? Oh, this is Etias, he is our pilot," said Asta, as she introduced the man to Gabriel.

"I came back to get you, my lady" he said bowing.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are in the town up ahead. It a couple hours walk. We met with your crew as well," he said to Gabriel.

"Well, that's fine. I'm afraid my companions have already retired, would you care to rest here with us and we can start for the town tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," said Etias doubtful.

"It's okay, he's trustful. An idiot, but trustful," she said smiling wickedly.

"Thank you, my lady. Your words of comfort will keep me warm though out the cold night," with that he bowed and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sorry it took me so long to update. As I have said before I have been feeling sick this week. Not only did I take a long time, but I gave you and all emotional chapters. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I promise lots more action next chapter.


	15. A Choice of the Fallen

**A Choice of the Fallen**

"_Cain" said Adelonda as she came storming into his chambers," we need to talk."_

"_I know," he said," I heard her yelling and crying last night."_

"_Her yelling is the least of our problems. Look," she said as she slid a knife across the table to where he was sitting._

"_She tried to kill herself last night .I caught her just in time."_

_Cain picked up the knife and fingered it carefully," where did she get it."_

"_It was Tad," she said with a frown._

"_Why would he do that?"_

_"Tad was one of the first I with the experiment the Crusnik Blood. I noticed in some of the other early test subjects that over a period of time madness begans to take place. My guess is she found out about Tad's madness last night and some how talked him into bringing her a knife. You know she rather die then be used by us."_

_"We'll have to dispose of Tad," Cain said firmly._

_"Easier said then done," she sighed as she sat across from him._

"_What do you mean?" he said._

"_Tad has somehow escaped," she said with slight frustration._

"_Escaped!" shouted Cain._

"_Oh, I can track him down easy enough, but there is no telling what he'll do in his present state of mind."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is Albion," said Gabriel as they walked through the city gates.

"Yes, land of mystery, and shadows and...," he breathed in deep and the exclaimed with excitement" great food."

Ion rolled his eyes and this and Gabriel sighed. Ever since Abel had recovered, his appetite seemed to double, if that was possible. But they had to agree with him that the food smells surrounding them gave off a delightful aroma.

Ion noticed that everywhere there were flags waving and banners flying. People seemed to be bustling around in the manner that reflected a celebration of some sort.

"Abel," Ion asked," is it a holiday or perhaps a carnival."

"Not that I know of, though I have never been one to keep up with traditions. Oh there it is!" Abel squealed pointing to an outdoor cafe," We have to eat there."

"And why do we have to eat there?" sighed Asta.

"You'll see," said Abel grabbing all of them and dragging them towards the cafe.

"Now you all just sit down there, you're in for a real treat," said Abel as he forced his four traveling companion around a table.

"I'm not even hungry," said Asta.

"That is a concept beyond Abel understanding," said Ion.

"Gabriel," Asta said gazing at her quiet companion," are you okay? You haven't said a word."

"Asta, tell me about the city, tell me what you see," he said quietly.

She nodded remembering that he was blind.

"It is enormous, though not nearly as nice as the Empire, of course. The buildings are completely ridicules. So many towers, most of them white, and none of them look all that well made. There are not nearly enough trees or flowers, but it does look as if they are trying to plant more. The people look happy enough," she said smiling as she saw a small girl playing with a puppy," but this is only the Terrans we are seeing."

"So that is the Albion you see," said Gabriel.

"Yes," said Asta," what is the Albion that are experiencing ?

"It's strange, very srange, indeed. I feel as if we were on the tip of a mountain, no more, like on shell of some enormous creature. A creature that is powerful, destructive and very much alive." As he spoke Asta noticed that his face had gone pale; and he shook slightly.

"Well, I'm back," came Abel cheerful voice as he set before them five servings of some white and yellow, creamy desert." This is the best thing you've ever tasted and they only serve it here in Albion."

Ion dug in to the sweet substance before him," Hey, this is good. Did you find out what they are celebrating around here?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Excuse me kind sir," said Abel to a man passing by down below," what are the festivities that you and the other town folk are participating in."

The man looked up and said," look bub, I only make deliveries , I don't live here, so mind your own business."

"Why how rude," said Abel appalled.

" Abel," interrupted Gabriel," are you and the others going to head to the palace, tonight?"

"No, it's almost dark and I think it would be better if we wait until mourning." said Abel.

Suddenly there came the sound of loud voices and people running towards them.

"What's going on?" yelled Gabriel.

Out of nowhere a figure jumped down from the sky and landed on the edge of the table hard, causing the table to flip over on one side. Before the table completely tipped over the figure had jumped back up in the sky and ran out of the gates surrounding Albion.

"Did you see that guy, Abel?" said Ion.

When they all turn to catch his response and were greeted with the sight of Abel wearing all five of their custards.

"Look what he's done to our dessert," Abel groaned, not giving any care to his appearance.

"Please," a man came running up to them," Please stop that man. He has kidnapped my daughter."

"What?" Gabriel said.

"Come on," Asta shouted at them as she ran towards the city gates, the others following behind her.

The woods, if they could be called woods, that surrounded the city consisted of dry, dead trees and grass with no hope of growth. They provide nothing except for poor shade and coverage. As they ran through the grungy woods they struggled to find the object of there chase.

"With all his jumping he doesn't leave much footprints," sighed Ion.

"I'm not picking up any vibrations either," said Gabriel," Wait, I think I can here the girls screams."

He listened very carefully." Yes, there over there," he said pointing in front of them.

They raced ahead until they came to an open space in the trees where they saw a man with wild orange hair clutching a girl in his arms.

"It's that man, Tad, who attacked us on the train, he is working with RosenKruez."

"Step back," Tad yelled wildly," I won't let you hurt her."

"Hurt her? Were not hurting her, you kidnapped her," yelled Gabriel.

"No, I am protecting her, I am protecting the princess."

"Princess?" said Ion.

"They keep her looked up in a room, her Ladyship and Master Cain. But I will free her," he said holding on to the girl tightly as she shook and cried in his arms.

"He has gone insane," Abel told them," it must be the crusnik blood they have been using on him."

"Listen, Mister Tad," said Gabriel patiently," we don't want to hurt the girl, we want to help her."

"No!" Tad screamed wildly," you're just like them, I... I must kill you to protect her.

He thrust the girl against the tree. Then he took a knife out of his belt and cut his arm. As his blood flowed in streams it hardened until it morphed and changed into the shape of strange cage.

"Now" Tad said," we fight."

He whispered something to himself and then he began to change. His face grew deathly pale and the fang on his mouth grow outrageously large. The hair on his rose to five razor sharp point surrounding his head like a star. His eyes grew completely black and the nails on fingers grew a foot longer then their normal size. He gave out a horrible cry and out of his back came two large blood red wings.

"What is he," yelled Ion.

"He has become some kind of mutilated crusnik form." Abel replied.

Before they could say another word the creature lunged towards them. The force of his wings flung them against the ground. The second they were able to get up again the creature lunged at them again this time almost grabbing Ion.

"We can't fight him in the air." yelled Ion.

"I can't thrust my sound wave at him he is moving too fast." shouted Gabriel dodging the attack.

"My spear fire can reach that far," Asta said in frustration.

"Then, we have no choice; I'll have to switch to my crusnick form." said Abel.

"Abel, no" said Gabriel.

"It's too risky, you just recovered," Ion tried to reason with him.

"Wait I have an idea," Gabriel said.

He grabbed Asta around the waist.

"Just what kind of idea is this" asks Abel shocked.

"Asta, I am going to wait until he is right above us, then I'll launch us in the air and you hit him, got it."

"I not sure I like this idea..." but before she could say anything else, they were launched up into the air.

Asta barely had time to breath when Gabriel yelled in ear" Now!" She took her spear and with all the force she could master aimed it at the creature and it burst straight through its heart. She watched him as he fell and then realized something.

"Where are we going to land," she yelled at Gabriel.

"On that branch, right here," he said as the softly landed. Or would have, if the branch hadn't been rotten so bad that when they landed it broke, causing them to fall hitting every branch on the way down.

"Sorry, Asta," said Gabriel when he got his voice back.

"Shut up, Laos, just shut up."

-

Abel held the now normal form of Tad. "Did Adelonda use crusnik blood experimentation on you first." he asked.

"Yeah," Tad replied weakly," you'll kill her for me won't you. I couldn't save the princess, I gave her a knife to kill them, but she wouldn't, she tried to use it on herself. I didn't know or I wouldn't have given it to her. No one can save the princess," with that he died.

Abel sighed" This has got to stop."

"Who is this princess he keeps talking about?" said Ion.

" I don't know."

The cage that had held the girl has shattered the moment that Tad had fallen and the girl inside still lay huddled next to the tree,

Abel leaned down to her." Everything is okay now, you don't have to be afraid. We will take you back home to your father."

The girl looked up through her tears and nodded, taking Abel's hand as he helped her up.

-

Back at her home she was greeted by the loving arms of her father." Oh, Evelyn your safe, I was so worried," he said holding her tight.

"That was a nice move you pulled off with Asta," said Ion to Gabriel." though the landing left something to be desired."

"Tell me about it. Asta has already threatened my life...twice." Gabriel sighed.

"How can I every thank you." Evelyn father said.

"No thanks are necessary" said Abel.

"However," said Ion," I was wondering if you could tell me what all you are celebrating. I'm just kind of curious.

"Oh that. The Queen is signing a marriage contract tonight to wed prince Zale of Noricum."

"What!" Gabriel shouted," she can't do that! I won't allow her to do that! We must stop her."

One of the young women beside Ion asked dreamily," Is that man the queen secret lover?"

"Lover?" said Ion," He doesn't even know her."

"When is the contract to be signed?" Gabriel asked the girl's father.

"In about an hour," he said.

"Then we got to hurry. Come on you, guys." he said grabbing Ion and Abel.

-

"Laus, how on earth did you convince the guard that we were wine merchants? We don't even look like wine merchants and were not carrying any wine."

"It's easy when you put a guard to sleep. I overheard them say that the conference room was right over here."

They approached a door guarded by two men who Gabriel quickly knocked out. The four of them quickly rushed through the door to found Esther at her desk. She jumped up in surprise at the sight of them.

"Father Abel, Ion, is that really you?" she said trembling with surprise.

"Esther, you must not sign that document," said Ion.

"Well, I finally caught you," said a man emerging from shadows.

"This is his majesty, Kind Leopold of Noricum," said Esther confused.

"Hello, Prince Zale." King Leopold said.

Gabriel turned to the man," Hello Father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I did it to you again. Mahahahahahahaha. It is another plot twist. Did any of you see it coming?


	16. Dedecus Procer

**Dedecus Procer**

"Hello, father," Gabriel said.

"Father?" Abel gasps "then that means you're..."

"Prince Zale of Noricum," Gabriel now Zale answered them.

"What is all this. You have three names now. Is there any other names you haven't told us about?" scowled Ion.

King Leopold was ignored all of them and walk slowly forward until he was directly in front of his son. He gazed at his son in a silent furry that seem to radiate from his presence. King Leopold was tall with the strong built of a solider. He had sharp gray eye and light blond hair, an almost exact opposite of Zale's. He had what many people call a grant jaw gave off the expression of unyielding authority. But depite his obviuos rage, Zale still seemed completely unmoved.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presece," he sneered, his voice heavy with scorn.

Zale did give him an answer him but held silent, his face upward and emotionless

"Take those ridiculous things off you face," Leopold said pointing to Zale's glasses.

Zale silently obeyed, removing his glasses and then again raised his head to his father.

"I guess you thought you were pretty clever sending your cousin,Friedrich, in you place to meet Queen Esther, while you disguised yourself as a priest and snuck off the airship. He only agreed after you threatened to burst him like a balloon, if he didn't go along with you scheme. Then you reckless went off on some fool errand, so that you can go play hero again. Is that right?"

Zale still remained silent and unmoved.

"What wrong with you are you deaf as well as blind," he spat out in his face.

This comment received a gasp from everyone but Zale, who still remained silent and unmoved.

"I see you're stubborn as ever. Then just answer me, yes or no. Will you now take up you place as Price of Norcium and fulfill you duties by becoming the next king of Albion?"

"No," Zale finally said.

"Is that your final word," Leopold said through clutched teeth.

Zale paused for a second and then nodded firmly.

"Very well," Leopold said. He then took his right arm and struck Zale across the face so hard that he knocked him to the floor." You are no longer my son."

Zale looked up at his father with eyes a pain and anger. His lip bleeding badly from where the king rings had struck him. He placed his hand to his lip for a second feeling the blood poor down his fingers.

"I was never your, son," he said his word mixed with anger and sadness.

To this reply the king stormed out of the room without glancing back for a second at his dishonored son.

The room was silent until Esther notice the blood trailing down Zale's hand.

"Oh, you're hurt," she said cautiously.

"Its nothing," he said no longer trying to keep the blood on his face from dripping down his neck.

"Well, it needs to be cleaned in any case," said Esther with concern. She when to door and pulled on a cord and two servant entered.

"Please bring me some water, clean cloth, and the first aid kit," she said.

"But you highness, if someone is hurt, we will send a doctor to come and look at him," said one of the servants.

"I can handle by myself; thank you." said Esther firmly.

Again awkward silence filed the room. They all wanted to say something to Gabriel but the just could think of what yet. The servant enter with the items requested and placed them carefully into Esther hands.

"Thank you," she replies as the servant as they bowed and leaves. She knelt down where Gabriel still sat from being knocked over by the blow. Esther placed the cloth in the water and began to wash off Gabriel' face. At the touch of the cool cloth against his face Gabriel suddenly seemed to remember her.

"I can do it myself," trying to take the cloth away from her.

"Never you minded, just sit there," she said pushing his hand away.

Esther saw that King Leopold had spared nothing in striking his son. The side of his face was already swelled and red and by tomorrow would turn completely black and blue. The ring the king had worn had made a deep nasty cut across his cheek across his mouth splitting his lip.

"Queen Esther," began Gabriel awkwardly," I want you to know I didn't run away just because I didn't want to marry you. I mean there were other things..."

"Oh, don't worry," said Esther smiling softly," I 'm not insulted. I fact I understand completely."

Even as Esther answered him she saw that his mind was miles away from the room.

"He probably wants to be alone," she thought sadly.

"I know we all have a lot to talk about but it's pretty late. Why don't we all go and rest and we can talk about it in the morning. I'll have the servants bring you to your room," she said tugging on the cord once again.

Abel, Asta, Gabriel, and Ion all followed the servant down a large hallway, still silent and uncomfortable.

"These three rooms are for you gentleman and the ladie's bedroom is over there." said the servant bowing and then departing.

"Thank you, very much," replied Abel politely.

As soon as he left all eyes fell on Gabriel who was silently stare at the ground beneath him.

"Gabriel, I mean, Zale, are you going to bealright?" asked Ion, eyeing his silent friend with worry. All the time he had been with Gabriel he had never seen him like this, so cold and distant.

Gabriel nodded, but the movement must have caused him some pain for raised his hand to his jaw. When Asta, who had been silent up till now, saw the gesture some thing in her snapped.

"So that's the father you left us for, a man who now won't even acknowledge you as a son. That cruel, blowhard who..."

"Asta, shut up," at last came the angry voice of Gabriel," I stay with him because I am a terren, got that a TERREN. With a terran father and a terran mother whose gave birth to me. I am not a Methuselah and I'll never be one, no matter how much my mother, or you, or myself try. I am what I am, and it's time you accepted that." With that he closed the door to his room.

Asta glared out the closed door in anger. She open her mouth as if to say something only to close it again, turn away and enter her room and slam the door.

"Ion you go ahead and go to sleep, I see if I can straight things out with Asta." said Abel heading towards her door.

"Be careful," Ion warned him.

Abel nodded and carefully knocked on Asta door." Miss, Asta?"

"Go away," she yelled at him through the door.

"Miss Asta, please let me talk to you."

There was a pause," Very, well come in."

Abel entered the room to see Asta out on the balcony staring at the star filled sky above her.

"Miss Asta..."

"I know what you're going to say. That I spoke out of turn, that it was a thoughtless thing to say."

"Well," Abel said," actually..."

"Maybe your right. No, you are right. It just that his mother loved him so much, she would have done anything for him and never stand in his way. But this Terran father of him treats him like dirt and Laus just stands there and takes it.

Why does it have to be this way, why was he taken from those who loved him and brought there?"

Abel went to stand next to Asta. He saw her brow was wrinkled in frustration and eyes full of hurt confusion.

"Asta, there are things about to take place soon, things that will change the lives of all us. The empress needs to be warned of these changes and I need someone I can trust to deliver this message to her."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she said smiling slyly.

"No, no, not at all," Abel said with a face of awkward concern," I only thought..."

"I know, and I think it would be a good idea. I sure I can get an airship back to the Empire."

"Why don't you go see the queen about it? I doubt she is asleep yet."

"Alright I think I will."

Abel got up to leave the room when he heard Asta voice," Abel."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Abel smiled warmly," You very welcome."

Gabriel awoke late that morning. He had hardly slept and his conscience weighed heavy on him about the way he had acted towards Asta. As he left his room he also saw that his comrades were also late in rising.

A servant came and greeted them as the come out into the hallway,

"Here Majesty has requested that you join her in breakfast this morning," he said and guided them to a large banquet table where Esther was already sitting drinking here tea.

"Good morning everyone."

Esther sat at the table dressed in the very simple dress that reminded Abel of when she was a fellow Ax member.

"Good morning, please sit down everyone," she said gesture a motion for to take a chair.

"First I like to apologize to you, Prince Zale," she said.

He looked up with a puzzled look.

"I would have never agreed to go along with this scheme if I knew it would turn out like it did."

"Scheme?" Ion asked.

"Yes, well, when Zale's cousin asked to marry me I refused him. He then told me who he really was and how you had you had forced him to take his place."

"Did you really threaten to burst him like a balloon?" Ion said smiling.

Gabriel smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he is such a coward it was easy."

"I agreed to there plan because, well, I want to meet you. I think what you did was incredible...and inspiring." she said smiling at him with admiration.

Gabriel sensed the warmth in her voice and returned her smile oblivious of Ion's jealous glare.

"I never would have guesses that you were Father Gabriel," she laughed.

"None of us did. He's quite a man of mystery," laughed Abel.

"You know of him?" Ion asked.

"Yes, Sister Kate told me all about you visit to the Vatican and I bugged all the information I could out of Lady Caterina." Her face turned serious;" I know you're here on some important mission and I want to help."

"Esther you can't do that any more, you're a queen now," Ion shouted out.

"Zale is a prince and he's on this mission," Esther said stubbornly.

" But, but, the danger..."protested Abel," I can't let you get involved.

"Then I leave it up to Zale. May I join you in your mission?"

Gabriel was quite for a moment, and then he reaches out and took Esther hand, much to the dismay of his comrades. He held the blushing queens hand for a moment, listening to her heartbeat, sending soft vibrations into the of sound through out the air.

Esther felt the strange music surrounding her, making her feel relaxed at the same time feel as if something very exciting was happening.

"I have heard only good of you, Queen Esther. You are a queen who loves her people and longs for peace. I would be honored to have you join us," he said letting go of her hand.

She smiled at Gabriel and then turned her head and nodded smugly to Abel and Ion.

"Very well," said Abel," since you are willing to risk putting the queen of Albion in danger, I expect you to take extra effort to watch over her."

"I have no problem with that," said Gabriel giving Abel and extra cocky smile.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Esther.

"I believe the answer to our quest lies in the place you call "the Ghetto". You have excess to it, I believe," said Abel.

"Yes, I send for Virgil and he can escort us," Esther said," If your ready we can go now."

"Wait," Gabriel said awkwardly," shouldn't we wait for Asta."

"Oh, Asta is gone," Esther replied," she left on the convey airship to the Empire. It heads there once a month to bring the Methuselah's wishing to leave Albion. She seemed on a hurry, so I sent the ship early this morning."

"I sent her to inform the Empress of our mission," said Abel.

"I see," said Gabriel quitly.

As they rose and headed down the hall Gabriel walk slowed until he was walking across from Abel.

"Was she very mad." he whispered to Abel.

" No, only a little hurt," he turned and gazed at Gabriel" I was the one who suggested she go. I thought it would be good ...for both of you."

Gabriel sighed and nodded and continued his walk in silence. Esther walked up to a sweet looking maid and said "Could you tell Virgil, that we are here."

As the maid left Gabriel felt the strange feeling that he had felt when they first came. It was strong here the feeling of being just above something breathing and powerful beneath his feet.

"What was this?" he thought," it so strange yet familiar. His thoughts where interrupted by the present of Virgil approaching the crowd. He's ears already highly activated where surprise when he heard the beating heart of a Methuselah beating from within the body of the person standing before him.

He turned to Virgil and said with surprise," You're a Methuselah?"

"How did you know that?" Esther said with surprise.

"Oh, Gabriel can hear heartbeats and Methuselah are slower then others," announced Ion matter-of-factly.

Virgil turned quickly to gaze at Gabriel," You can hear my heartbeat? How?"

"Well, I am aided by the use of these glasses, but there are other things involved as well."

Virgil looked as if he very much wanted to ask Gabriel more, but stayed his curiosity and turned instead to bow to the queen.

"How may I assist you your majesty." he said.

"We wish to go to the main control room, if you please." Esther said with the dignity of the queen she had now become.

He nodded and escorted them all to the elevator that led to the heart of Albinos control center. As they all stood together in the lift, Virgil kept his eyes glued on Gabriel studying him closely.

Then Gabriel began to hear it. Voices, hundred of voice moving in and out of the air. No, not exactly voices, for they were not human, but a strange unearthly sound whispering somewhere of in the distance. As the descended the voice grew slowly louder, but all the same still faint and distant. He tried to hear what they were saying but he couldn't make any of the words out. He wasn't even sure if they where in his language. He suddenly was aware of Virgil stare, although he could not see it, he could feel it.

"Does he hear the voices, too," he wondered.

They finally stopped at last at the central control room. Gabriel could still hear the voices but they had some how dulled to a light humming noise that he found easy to ignore. As the entered they were greeted by more Methuselah working at an operation board.

Abel walked ahead of them and turned to speak to Virgil and the fellow controllers," I need to know if any of you have heard of something called the F.I.E. program."

Virgil shook his head," I never heard of it, have any of you?"

"No," said a dark haired Methuselah," but I can look it up in our programming system."

After several stokes of the keys the Methuselah seemed to have located what Abel was looking for." Yes here we have it the F.I.E. programming system, strange I never notice it before."

"Can you access it," Abel asked.

"I doubt it. It asking for a password," he said.

"Do you mind if I try," Abel said leaning over the man and pressing a few keys.

The screen came alive, showing file after file flooding across the screen.

"Amazing," Virgil said leaning closer," I've never seen anything like this.

As the others all rushed to gather around the screen, Gabriel found he was unable to move. The world around him wavered and became a haze. Then he heard the something like a loud thumping of a gigantic heart. He felt himself being pulled somewhere, away from this room, away to where the sound was coming. He lost complete control over his body, forgetting everything but that sound.

He wasn't sure if running or if he was actually be pulled all he knew was that he was getting closer to the sound. And then the ground beneath him disappeared and he falling. Even though he knew he was falling hedidn't seem to care, his only thought was to get closer to the sound.

Suddenly something grabbed him by the arm. He felt his body surging with power as if he was holding on to a bolt of lighting. The force of this power thrust a scream from his lips. At the same time he heard someone else cry out in the same fashion. And he was falling again, but this time slower.


	17. Hall of Kings: Part one

**Hall of the Kings Part 1**

_Cain looked up calmly as Adelonda entered the dark chambers of the conference room._

"_You called for me," she said taking the chair next to him._

_"Yes, there is someone I want you to meet. He'll be here in a few minutes." Cain said in a calm, cool voice he reserved completely for her." He is a Terran Professor named Hakan Sedgwick._

"_Your allowing a this Terran into the organization." Adalonda said, with only mild curiosity._

"_Yes, he fits the qualifications perfectly. I had a hard time finding a new Terran after you had me kill Dietrich. Such a fuss, all just to avenge your brother's death. We could have killed him later you know."_

_"I wanted him dead then, I have no patience when it comes to revenge. Besides you act as if I hadn't repay you tenfold for this service," she scoffed, her eyes meeting his in a silent challenge._

"_I admit you services have been some what useful, though they come with a great many annoyances." he said returning the challenge._

"_If there are annoyances, I think the blame lies more with you then with me." she said completely turning her back him._

_Cain entire being stiffen," I am tired of the attitude of your Adelonda."_

_The corner of Adelonda mouth formed half smile," Yet, still it fascinates you."_

_Before they could continue the verbal war, one of the soldiers interrupted them_

"_Professor Sedgwick had arrived, my lord." he said._

_Cain returned to his calm, cool voice and told the soldiers to show the professor in._

_Intro the room step a tall slender man. His long white hair was braided down his back falling past his waist. His glass were quite oversize making his already large gray eyes look enormous._

_Cain raised only his eyes and said." Welcome, the last ancestor of The Ten Deceivers._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel slowly found himself gaining consciences. Rising gently he tried to gather his thought and determine his location. But when he tried to rise he was greeted with wrenching pain though out his body and an overwhelming sense of nausea. He had to lie back quickly and breathing slowly to keep himself from vomiting. Well, at least he knew he wasn't dead, no one in this much pain could be dead. As he breathed in the cold, damp, metallic smell around him, he tried to recall what had happen.

He remembered that they had activating the some program and then all of a sudden something had got a hold of him. It had been a controlling force like that of a magnet compelling its mate through what ever obstacle to join it together. The source of this strange power seem to have control his movement completely to where he was not sure that he was running toward it or being pulled. Then he remembered falling and something grabbing his hand.

It had felt like a human hand when it first touched him but suddenly that touch was like holding a hurricane. He found him self plunged into a world of unknown senses, like smoking hard against the surface of water and it took the breath out of him. That's where it left him now, alone in the darkness.

Only he wasn't alone. There was someone with there with him, he could tell by the heartbeat. Whoever it was they hadn't moved since he had awoken so there was a good chance that they wouldn't attack. Quieting his own breath and listening carefully he was soon relieved to here the strange erratic heartbeat of Abel.

But what was he doing down here? Had he been the one to grab him? And if he had then, why where the both of them here on the ground below, instead of safely above with the others?

Gabriel didn't have long to ponder these questions as Abel began to stir beside him. He could tell by the priest moans and groans that he to be suffering from their fall, also. He could hear him rise up to sitting position and then was greeted with the sound of his gagging. He now knew that Abel was having the same side effect as he had.

"Abel," Gabriel called into the darkness," Abel is you okay."

"Yes, (gag) yes, I think so."

"Abel, what, what happened?" Gabriel said holding his head in frustration.

Abel suddenly turned to him sharply" That's what I like to know. What on earth were you thinking, jumping off some cliff?"

Gabriel had never heard Abel voice sound so cold and hard before.

"I don't know. It was like I couldn't help it, something was forcing me to do it."

He felt Abel heavy glare upon him, then he felt a heavy sigh fall from his comrade's lips." I sorry, Gabriel, I know it wasn't your fault. You were being control by this place."

A soft, sad tone replaces the harsh one in his voice. He let out a tremendous sigh as if he was suddenly filled with some unknown sorrow.

"Forgive me," Abel said softly.

"Abel, what is it?" Gabriel turned to him in curiosity.

"When I saw this place begin to come alive again, I thought that it was, awaking something evil, something that would consume you. I was afraid. I too felt a pull within me when the F.I.E. program was activated. But the thing the called you, the thing that force you to move, must have be using Kyazth to control you."

"You mean there is a machine here that is able to speak Kyazth?" asked Gabriel eagerly.

"Yes, to my knowledge it speaks all four languages."

"Then we should find," said Gabriel with excitement," with a machine like that, who knows what we could do."

"You don't know what you talking about," yelled a furious Abel,' this machine is a creation of great evil. Because of hundreds have died and many were mercilessly tortured. It was the product of mans selfishness and greed and should be destroyed." Gabriel felt the furry radiating from Abel's body in a way he had never known could exist.

"Then why hasn't it been destroyed?" said Gabriel softly, trying to calm Abel down a little.

"Many have tried," said Abel, a bit calmer," but the machine uses its power to confuse or distract them from their goal. Some even forget why they have even come down here."

"Abel," said Gabriel a bit hesitantly," how do know about for the all this?"

"It has to do with my past, my life before I became an Ax member."

"And does it have to do with that other form?"

"Yes," Abel said sadly.

"I see," said Gabriel.

He said nothing as he slowly picked himself of the ground. The nauseous feeling seem to have left him and judging by Abel steady poster it appeared to have left him as well.

"Well, since you know about this place do you think you can find a way back up?"

Abel smiled friendly for the first time," I'm sure I can."

Gabriel gestured for Abel to lead the way and he found himself falling behind the priest steady footfalls. The halls were lit with the strange light the had sensed back at the lab in Terza and the lab where their airship was captured. He wondered if perhaps it might actually be light generates using the power of Herzan.

The walls surrounding them were all mental, but in stead of being cool to the touch they were almost warm and sent out a strange vibration. You could tell that there were machines every where. But instead of hearing the loud rumble and noise like the machines above, one almost felt as if you could sense the machine. As if the movement in the gears could only be heard in the reflection of the beating of you own heart.

Then it began to happen, he began to hear voices. Not the voices of Kyazth but the voices of humans. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by forms of dozens of people. What were they doing here? Where did all these people come from?

He turned to ask these questions of Abel only to find him gone. He rushed around in a hurry, listening carefully to hear the sound of Abel's heartbeat, but it was nowhere to be found

"I must be dreaming," he thought. But it was hard to believe as he felt the pushed a nudges of those around him. He could also hear the sound of their heartbeats, though they seem slightly strange and hallow.

"Hello, Professor," Gabriel was drawn out of his confused thought, when he sense a tall women standing next to him.

"Who are you?" he said with alarm.

"My name is Dr. Jenay, I will be taking you to the laboratory," she spoke with a very light French accent, smiling at him politely.

She has mistaken me for someone one else he thought in frustration. He to open his mouth to correct her but she interrupted him.

"This way professor." She heads though the crowd gesturing him to follow.

"This is your first time actually being in Aula Regalis, correct?" she asked.

"Well, yes I..." he started.

"You do most of you work from your laboratory in Germany. I heard all about you experiments" he could feel her polite smile turn genuine," Imagine, have humans living on Mars. It's incredible."

Mars? Gabriel felt his head spinning with her chatter. What was going on here? This had to be a dream.

She finally stopped at a large door, rapping several time. A short older man opened the door and nodded at Jenay.

"Here he is," she said.

"Thank you, Jenay I'll take it from here."

The short man opened the door for Gabriel to enter. He found himself moving through the door without force or resistance as if was moving on its own. He began to wonder if he was experiencing this world around him through the body and emotion of another. As if he was reliving the memory of someone else. But how could that be.

The man took him past a large laboratory surrounded by at least a hundred scientist all working around an enormous machine. He saw at once that it was one of those living machine like he had seen in before in both labs. But this one was the most powerful of them all. It seethed with life like gigantic monster consuming everything around it. It even gave off a sound that was heartbeat that sounded loud in his ears almost suffocating him.

The short man did not seem to notice his distress but simply ushered him into a large, dimly lit conference room. There was large table and sitting there were nine other people. Gabriel wondered if they were all scientist as well.

"Professor, thank you for coming," said the man at the head of the table," I trust that everything is in order."

Gabriel found himself nodded briskly and the sitting down on the chair at the other end of the table. A feeling of uneasiness spread throughout him. He wasn't sure if these were his feeling or the feeling of person he was supposed to be. His emotion seemed to blur and get tangled in this strange place.

"My fellow scientist," said the man at the head of the table," Thanks to the professor the last part of our plan ha been completed. By using the formula given to him by the F.I.E. program we have now obtain the fourth being of the Third Blood, or as the professor has name them, the Crusnik."

Murmur of approval stirred among the other eight scientists. "Crusnik", Gabriel thought," that seems almost familiar to me."

"The professor has informed me the each of the crusnik are now in there dormant strange. When in this stage they will be taught the four Wordless Languages. When they awake they will have completely mastered the language without knowing it. They will have the same control over it as we have over our arms and legs."

A sound of approval filled the room, all except for one who asked" If they are so valuable to our mission do you think we should send them on the mars mission."

"Yes," answered the man," we must go through with part of the plan, if we don't want to cause suspicion among the others. Secrecy is the key to this plan. If word leaks out what we are trying to accomplish a panic will spread thought out the whole world."

A tall man to the left of Gabriel spoke," We all know that the purpose of our mission is for us ten to find sanctuary on mars, then have the world destroyed, and return in its rebirth. But the complete detail of this process has always been a bit fuzzy. Are you at liberty now to tell us the fullness of this plan?

"I am indeed," replied the man at the head of the table." Long ago the Ancient seven, who closed the Third Gate, placed a seal upon it that only one of their kind could open. Through the F.I.E. Program we were able to see that the Ancient had three different types of blood flowing through their veins; human, Methuselah, and the last blood which the professor has named Crusnik. The also spoke the four different wordless languages that we have been taught to the crusnik. When the three different bloods and the three wordless languages are combined with the language of biding they form an eighth Ancient."

"But who will be the two other bloods?" asked a women beside him. 

Dr. Irinsat has chosen to sacrifice herself to further the mission."

"What about the Methuselah? How can we get any of them to agree with us?"

"We have already found one." said the man at the head of the table.

"What?" the others said in surprise.

"Let me introduce you to Ditlesh Moratye"

A slender Methuselah stepped out of the shadows and stood before them. Gabriel felt a chill go through him in the presence of this stranger. This being was evil, his aura was pure darkness.

"This is he has volunteered to be the second blood to opening the gate."

"Why would a Methuselah agree to help us?" he found himself asking.

"Well, the circumstances have proven..."

"Don't try to soften it up Terran," Ditlesh said harshly," My only reason for agree to associate with the likes of you people is pure revenge."

"Revenge?" someone asked.

"Yes, I happen to have killed quite a few Terrans and Methuselahs. But I was caught finally and as part of my punishment my fangs were removed. When a Methuselah's loses his fangs he dies a slow and painful death. I know I am to die, so I want to take them with me," he said smiling wickedly.

Gabriel was filled with disgust and anger. Who were these people that they would associate with a murderer like him.

"Now that we have that we have all that we need to open the gate, we must concentrate on preparing ourselves for this new world. We will be come the new beings as well. By slowly inject our selves with both the crusnik and Methuselah blood that we will slowly involved into the supreme beings. Our lifespan will extend even longer then the Methuselah. Our bodies will be strong and powerful, we will even be gifted wings for flight. '"

Murmurs of excitement spread through the room. Gabriel felt a thrill run through him as well. Could injecting both bloods really extend you lifespan? Could he really become like the Methuselahs?

"Professor?" Gabriel was brought back from his deep thoughts, when he realized they were addressing him.

"Yes," he found himself responding.

"We were wondering if you could show us the four crusniks that you have brought with you."

"I had they growth cylinders installed last week. They should be able for viewing now." Gabriel had no idea what he was talking about; the word just came out on their own.

He found himself rising from his seat as the others followed him. It was strange how he found himself moving down the hallways as if he knew where he was going and yet in his he felt a stranger in his own mind.

"They are located outside the large laboratory. I prefer my own private laboratory" he found himself saying again.

They were greeted them in the doorway of a much smaller lab by a young man who look scarcely over eighteen.

"This is my assistant. He may look young but he's brilliant for his age." Gabriel heard his voice saying.

They boy blushed at the compliment and quickie allowed them to enter. Gabriel found himself standing before the large glass cylinders. He heard four of the strange heartbeats echo from each of them. Then he felt it! Among all the strange heartbeats he found one that was familiar.

He gasps in amazement at the third cylinder because he knew it held...Abel?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If it wasn't for my vow to finish every story I started, the last chapter would probably really have been the last. This chapter was a nightmare; I had to keep rewriting it because it just wouldn't come out right. And the fact the Gabriel is blind made it so hard to describe things. Hopefully you understand what going on and my next chapter won't be so hard.


	18. Hall of King: Part Two

**Hall of the Kings Part 2**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sorry everyone that I haven't updated in so long, but during the holiday I had so much to do with crafts and stuff and problems with my health. But I'm back and I'm going to work my butt off to finish this.

I put a bunch off info and summary of the entire chapter so far in my profile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Virgil, can you find any sign of them?" Esther pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_No, your Majesty," Virgil said softly" they must have fallen some where into the Caverns._

_Esther placed her hand to her face no longer able to hide her tears. Ion placed a hand on her shoulder trying to confort her._

"_I'm sure their okay Esther. Abel caught Gabriel from falling remember?"_

"_But then they both fell," she as new tears ran down her face._

"_But Abel wings were gliding him downward. I sure they landed safely."_

_Esther looked up from her tears," Do you really think so?"_

_Ion nodded firmly, giving her an encouraging smile. _

_Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Virgil and his crew furiously typing on ths controls, while the screens flashed a fearful warning before them._

"_Sir, I think you should take a look at this" said one of Virgil's crew. "Our access codes, they are all being denied."_

_"We can't seem to find any trace of our original program," said another franticly._

_Esther rushed up beside Virgil, "What do you think is going on? she asked._

"_I don't know," said Virgil unable to hide the fear voice._

"_Sir, I think I found something," said one of the crewman pointing to his screen," I looks like some sort of a power surge."_

_Virgil leaned forward and gazed at the screen before him. His eyes grew wide with terror._

"_Shut the computers down." he said fiercely._

"_What?" the crew replied._

"_That an order! Shut everything down."_

_As the crew followed his orders in confusion while Virgil grabbed the speaking device he used to communicate thought-out the ghetto._

_"Vanessa!"_

"_Yes, Virgil." she repiled._

"_I want you to evacuate the ghetto."_

"_Are you out of your mind? We can't possible go up there with all those Terrans."_

"_Vanessa, this is a matter of life or death, do you understand?_

"_Virgil, what's going on? Everything is shutting on and off."_

"_I don't have time to explain, we have to get out." Virgil threw the remote down and motion for the crew to leave._

"_Your majesty, we must depart" he said trying to escort her to the door._

"_We can't leave. What about Abel and Zale, we can't leave them behind." she said turning away from him in anger._

_"Your majesty, we can't stay here," said Virgil._

_Ion grabbed Esther's arms and turned her towards him. "I know how you feel, Esther, but dying here is not going to help them."_

_After of few minutes inward struggle, she nodded in agreement and allowed them to escort her to the exit._

_" Oh, Abel,' Esther thought,' as she felt the elevator escending to her palace above," you can't be dead. I couldn't bear it again."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel gazed at the form concealed in the capsule before him. It was Abel but it make have been him many years ago. The form was that of a child no older then perhaps six or seven years old.

As he reached his hand out to touch the surface of the glass, he felt a jerk inside of him. He now relized he had lost all control of all of his own power of his body, that now he would now only be a passenger in this form of memories.

He felt himself pause a minute longer before form in the capsule listening to all their foreign heartbeats unaware of the conversation going on around him until all of the guest left the room.

"Are all the spectators gone," he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Yes, Abraham, they have left, now you are free to scold me as much as you like." he said quietly.

"Surly no one could scold you for the great work you have done," came a voice of admiration from beside him.

"This young admirer of you work, is my son, Felix."

"I am a collage student right now, but I hope to become a scientist some day," he said eagerly.

"I hope you will become one who will seek to benefit man and not just further mankind," he found himself saying.

"Of coarse sir," Felix said, somewhat confuse.

The young looking assist entered the room," Sir, I found that... Oh I'm, sorry I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright, " he said." Let me introduce you to an old college of mine, Abraham and his son Felix. This is my assistant" he pause,' um... Peter.

"Nice to meet you," they greet him.

"Yes, to you as well." Peter returned.

"Felix, we have some things to talk about, so why don't you look around."

"Peter would be happy to show you around, but I'm afraid he's quite busy."

"That's aright think I can figure it out,' said Felix smiling.

As soon as he left Abraham turned to him and said," Let's step into the next room, shall we?"

"You gave a brilliant performance." Abraham said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Not one of them guessed that you were blinded through one of your experments."

"I have to admit my electronic glass eyes are impressive, though I never could have pulled it off with out Kyazth."

"That is one of those strange languages isn't it?"

"Yes, the only one I can speak. The others I only can teach."

"Why bother pretending you can't see?"

"The people are purest; I doubt they would trust a blind scientist no matter how knowledgeable."

"Your assist gave a good performance too. He almost seemed like a human."

"What do you...?"

"That boy is a Methuselah if ever I saw one and I very much doubt his name is Peter." said Abram coldly.

"So you caught me. I didn't really think I fooled you." he said

"At least you didn't try to insult my intelligence."

Abraham gazed at the forms contained in the glass cylinders."

"So these are your little experiments. What are they called them: one, two, three, and four." he said sarcastically.

"No" he said dryly," they have names. The first are the twin's boys Cain and Abel, the baby girl is Seth, and Lililth."

"What horrible names for children," Abraham said angrily.

"They were the names the laboratory gave them, not me." he replied.

"What do you mean?

"I do call them by those names. I hate them, as well. I name them diffent names. The twins are called Haldar and Nedrik."

"That is Methuselah New Empire, is it not?" he asked

"Yes, my assistant who names is not Peter, but Potale has been teaching me his language. Halder means" he who protects" and Nedrik mean," he who loves."

"Abraham smiled," Well I must admit that's better then Cain and Abel, a brother who killed the other."

He continued," The little baby girl, her names is Augusta and the last is...her name is Leola."

"She is much older the rest," he said.

"She was my first; it took some time before I began to work on the others."

Abraham stood directly in front of the cylinder and gazed at the girl within. Suddenly he let out a gasp. "This child she...she looks...so much like..."

"Lenora," he answered with a pained voice and then turned to his frien crying." Abraham I have done such evil and wrong things. There is no forgiveness left in the world to pardon my crimes. I know you are right .All of this is wrong, so very wrong. I have murdered and destroyed for the sake of science, no, for sake of own happiness."

He felt floods of tears rush down his face and the feeling of guilt and remorse shake his very presence. Then the warm hand of Abraham touched his shoulder.

"Come my friend, let's sit down and we can talk away from here."

He felt himself being led out of the room and into the office. As he sat down, feeling dizzy with letting out the repressed guilt he had felt so many years. He saw Potale rush to assist him.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I think if we could a place to sit down and perhaps if you could bring us a cup of coffee, Potale."

Potale looked up in wonder at Abraham for a minute but said nothing and went to get the requested item. They sat down at a small table in the middle of the room saying nothing as he tried to compose himself as his feelings rushed around him like a hurricane.

By time Potale arrived he felt somewhat composed, though in no way calm.

"I see you have brought you own coffee from Germany. You always did like it much stronger then I could take. I remember how much you hated to drink tea. You said it tasted like bathwater and at just that moment the dean of the university wife came in and took it as a personal attack against her tea. She was furious."

He felt himself laughed though it almost felt painful to do so.

"Do you think that you can talk now?" Abraham asked.

He breathed in deep and nodded.

"Yes, you are right they girl I call Leola is almost the complete image of my dead daughter Lenora. She was my joy, Abraham, my everything. After Samantha left me when Lenora was only two she was all I had left. And when she died of scarlet fever I...all I could do to survive was throw myself into my work. I took every project assignment the laboratory gave me, taking no pleasure in the victories as I began to create inventions that made me worldwide famous.

All I wanted was work, something to keep me going, something to keep me living. Then I was assigned the Secret Project from the Albion labs. I now had my own laboratory with my own assistants, but this I prefer to work alone for; I found that my assignment was to create a life."

"You mean..."

"Yes, it was what I wanted, what I was looking for a way to bring my Lenora back to me."

He paused for a second letting a few tear slip through his fingers," This thought drove me to madness, I didn't think about what they were doing, torturing and killing hundreds to get me the samples and the data I needed to bring what I thought would be my daughter, though I should have known would only be her replica. Then when I saw her, a small form, I knew she could never take the place of my daughter. But still wanted her Abraham, because I was lonely."

He stopped taking a sip of coffee, trying not gag because of his sobs." I know when you came to see me, you we're right and that what I was doing was wrong, but I did it anyway. When she was an infant she never even opens her eyes and yet she kept me company. I would always talk to her; I would call her Lily, and tell her each day how I was struggling to bring her to life.

Then when she was three she open her eyes. As she looked at me it was looking at the face of my dead daughter. Her mouth open slightly and she smiled. She didn't move again for three whole month's, but I could have lived every day off that smile.

Then after a while she began to open her eye regularly and look around. Sometimes she would place a hand against the glass cylinder that held her. Then at four she gave me the scare of my life when she said," hello, father."

"You are able to speak with her?"

"Yes I found I could, when I was teaching her, her language. Only for short periods of time, no more then thirty minutes at first. But even when we weren't speaking she was always listening to me. She must have heard me talking about my daughter and thought I meant her. From then on she was like my daughter."

Later after I created the twins I found I could converse with them as well, though much more Helder then Nedrik. I could even talk to Augusta even though she was just a baby.

"It's seems as if you have grown attached to them," Abraham said softly.

"As soon as Lily called me father I knew that I could never let her be a part of this evil plan."

"But why have you brought them here?"

"I could not bring there bodies to sustain themselves with my equipment so I had to bring them here to finish the job."

"What will you do with them?"

"You know that Potale is a methuselah."

Abraham nodded.

"He had heard of my experiment and came to spy on me for many months. He saw my growing attachment to the children, so at last he decided to approach me. You see the last true blood royal had died leaving the methuselah Empire without an emperor or empress. He wanted me create a being from the body and blood of the former Empress. I agreed if afterwards to go and leave with them in the New Human Empire to protect those who will pursue us."

"She is mostly methuselah?" Abraham asked

"Yes, but because she has other blood she will not ever reach her adult stage. Potale express this as being no problem."

"What bodies did the twins come from?"

"They came from one body. He was a great warrior, though I know not wither he was a methuselah or terran. He was a great man who fought for justice of the people and long ago in a battle that save this earth. His name was Tasapha. I found his remains in a well guarded methuselah masusoleum outside the walls of the Empire. They are like his sons. No" he said softly," they are my sons, my children."

Abraham gently put his hand on his shoulder," I was wrong about you."

"No, you were right; I have done great evil to bring them into this world. But I can't let them suffer for the evil I've done. I must protect them."

"Your right. I help you everyway I can." Abraham said softly.

"Sir," Potale interrupted them," the children are ready to be released.

"I'll leave you alone," Abraham said. "I'll return later to help you smuggle them out of here.

He found himself returning to the room where he the cylinders had been. He placed his hand on a lever and suddenly all four of the cylinders slid open. He felt the four bodies that were captive inside them begun to move and lean forward from their confinement.

"Children," he heard himself cry out to them with tears in his eyes.

"Father," came Leola stumbling forward into his arms.

"My Lily, at last I can hold you in my arms."

"Father," shouted Helder running to his arms almost knocking him down. His twins Nedrik came and stood close shyly but did not approach until he drew him into his arms.

Potale came close to them holding squirming toddler Augusta who insisted being with the others.

" Fad-er" she squeal grabbing his knee.

"Oh, I-" he said.

"Yes," said Potale," your majesty, he will be like your father until you are old enough to rule."

"Children, I must check all vital signs and then we must get ready for the journey I have told you about."

"Yes, Father," they replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is clear in section seven; you should be able to sneak them out without notice. I'll try to create a distraction." Abraham said.

"Thank you. May God forgive me for what I have done, my friend." he said.

"Forgiveness is found in the love you have for those children." he said softly.

The seven of them rush a crossed the empty laboratories almost on there way to freedom. Suddenly the darkened room was filled with light.

"Halt, do not empty to take step further." The room was suddenly filled with guards.

"But how did they find out?"

"I couldn't let you do it, Father."

"Felix?"

"You were standing in the way of scientific progress."

"You fool, you don't know what you done."

Potale tried to grab the children and run toward the door a shoot rang out shooting him but he continued running.

"That won't do any good he's a vampire." yelled Felix.

" Then this will," said one of the gaurd shooting a silver bullet a Potale shatter his spine causing him to fall dead, splattering blood on the cursnik children.

"No, you will not take them," he found himself screaming.

Using his Kyazth to thrust all of the guards a great distance away from them and succeeded in knocking a great many of them out.

"Hurry children, we must run." he shouted out to them.

He didn't even feel it; he only knew it when the three bullets perched through his body. He fell, hearing the screams of the children.

He opens his eyes to see Leola face above him, crying.

"Papa!" she screamed over and over.

He reached his hand up to touch her face. "I love you, my Lily. I love you all. They will take you from me. They will force you to forget me. But you can't forget me. You can't forget that you were loved, that I loved you." He tried to say more but he couldn't, he could only feel their small bodies gathering around him.

Then he felt someone tearing them away from him and heard their screams of protest.

" No," he thought," this must not happen; they must not think they are unloved. Someone must tell them. Please someone must hear me...

"Father Gabriel," he heard a voice calling," please, please open your eyes."

Gabriel found the worried face of Abel starred down from above him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," but as he spoke his hands felt his face which was drenched with tears.


	19. Hall of Kings: Part Three

**Hall of the Kings Part 3**

_As the elevator rose to the palace up above Esther was greeted by the same chaos that she had left behind her. Everywhere lights were flashing off and on and she could hear the sound of people rushing around in a panic. As she stepped out she was greeted by Colonel Mary Spencer._

_" Majesty, thank goodness you are safe." she said rushing toward them._

_" What happening?" cried Esther._

_" We don't know, alerts everywhere are going off."_

_Somewhere to the left of her, Esther saw the distorted imaged of Sister Kate flicker and disappear, reappearing again a few minutes later._

_" Sister Kate?" asked Esther._

_" You majesty, are you all right?" Kate asked in a voice clouded by static._

_" Do you know what's going on here?"_

_" No, but it seems everywhere machines are malfunctioning. Even the tracking devices on the Iron Maiden have shut down we are unable to move at all."_

_" What can all this mean?" said Mary." Virgil, do have any idea?"_

_" No, I just saw the warning signs and knew we had to get out of there."_

_" We have to find a way to reach the people before a panic spreads,"_

_" Many of the Ax arrived this morning, I'll try to contact them."_

_"But what can I do?" asked Esther._

_" You have to be their queen," said Ion._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abel," said Gabriel moving to a sitting position," I don't know what happened. It was if I had wondered into another man's life; another man's past. As if I stumbled across the memories he was some how able to leave here."

Abel leaned over to help him rise," This whole time you have just been lying there with hand shaking, I did'nt't know what to do."

"My hand shaking? Kzyath?" Gabriel wondered.

" You said you experienced some man memories?"

" Yes, they were about this place and...about you," he said quietly.

" Me?" Abel choked.

" Yes, you, Cain, the empress, and...a girl named Lilith."

He felt Abel stiffen at this name, but before he could answer room became filled with a bright light. There was noise and movement swirling all around them.

" We have to get out of here," shouted Abel grabbing Gabriel by the arm. Gabriel, amoung all the confusion was only to happy to follow.

They ran and ran, through what seem to be endless hallways. Abel's grip upon Gabriel's arm was growing so tight that it had become painful. They continued without rest and Gabriel felt as if his lungs were going to burst within him.

" Abel, I have to rest," he yelled at the priest.

" No!," screamed Abel, turning to him savagely," we can't stop."

"Abel?" Gabriel whispered to the usually gentle priest.

" Don't you realize what's going on?" he shouted," I can't stand it, we must go."

He grabbed Gabriel again and began running only to come to a dead end.

" Abel" gasped Gabriel," we can't go on anymore."

"No, I must get out of here," screamed Abel thrusting his hands against the wall. Suddenly the wall split in two, revealing two doors and a passage onward.

Gabriel was forced onward again , but this time not to another passage way but a enormous room .

There it was again, the large, breathing machine, but this it was more then before. It was as if the found the soul of all the other machines they had every seen before.

" Fie," whispered Abel.

"Hello, again brother," came the voice of Cain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelonda removed her glove from her hand rubbing her thumb and finger together she watch as a small blue flame appear. " Soon," she thought," my revenge will be made complete."

" Your Ladyship, your still here? I thought you had left with Master Cain."

Adelonda turned to see Professor Sedgwick standing behind her.

" Cain and I are on different missions,"she said extinguishing the flame in her hand." What are you doing here?"

" Just keeping myself busy," he said looking slowly around the room.

" Careful you don't get yourself killed," she said coldly.

"Can't yet, Cain needs me too much."

" But I don't," she said turning away from him."

" Don't let _her _bother you to much while you gone," he called to her back.

She turned to to glare at him but found that he was gone.

" Never mind, that fool," she thought," I'm going to be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" What are you doing here?" yelled Abel at his twin.

" More likely I should ask what are you doing here. I had thought I could retrieve the final scroll without you being here, but I guess not." he shrugged his shoulders.

" Have you been the one who been causing everything around here to go haywire?" asked Gabriel.

" Guilty, though I could'nt't have done it if you had'nt't open the F.I.E. program files," he said smiling slightly.

" But how..." started Abel.

" I knew it was only a matter of time after you escaped from my Hidden Laboratories, that you would be heading here to Albion. It saved me quite a bit of trouble by not having to attack the castle."

This time his wicked smile spread completely across his face, " You alway are so helpful to my plans, Abel."

With this comment Abel and Gabriel raced toward Cain but felt themselves thrown back by some unknown force.

" What the hurry, brother? This place is should bring back all those pleasant little memories of our childhood."

Abel meet his brothers eyes with a weary gaze of disgust.

" Oh, wait we never did have a happy childhood, it was just Lilith being delusional."

Abel again tried to fling himself at his brother in rage only to be thrown back.

" Cute little trick is'nt't it, one of my little girls taught it to me. It takes a lot of power to maintain it. I won't be able to change into my crusnik form, but then again, neither will you."

Cain approached the center of the room where the large machine was , this one much more powerful then the one in Terza. They could do nothing but watch as Cain's finger flicked across the keyboard. Just as before, a thin tube emerge from the middle. As Cain took the tube from his place, suddenly both him and Abel gasped in pain.

Cain turned and look at Abel," You can hear him, can't you? Just like I did so long, when they brought me back to life that day."

Abel did'nt't answer him but turned away pale and shaking.

" Yes," said Cain," You now also have two bloods running though you. You can hear his voice."

Gabriel took this distraction to his advantage by sneaking up behind Cain and sending a trust of sound directly behind him, knocking him completely down.

" Now Abel," he yelled," activate you other form."

Directly in front of him Gabriel heard " Nanomachine Crusnik 02 forty percent limited performance------authorized." Suddenly he felt as if all life had been thrust out of him.

When he finally caught his breath he felt power surging all around him flowing through every part of him. it was like being stuck by lighting and yet that lighting was bring him to life. He forgot everything except to be closer to the source of that power. Raising his head he saw it glowing before him like a brilliant star, it light stinging his cheeks as he moved toward it. He felt tears forced from his eyes began to run down his face the closer he came.

" So beautiful," he whispered as his hand finally reached out touch something it held in it's hands. As he did he felt as if all the power in the world was surging through his body. The rods on his arms shook with a fury. He knew this was power in it greatest form.

Abel watched as Gabriel approached him like a man possessed.When he had reached him and called his crusnik form "so beautiful", he nearly feel back in confusion. His Crusnik form had been called many things before , but never beautiful. As Gabriel placed his hand on the blood red scythe Abel carried, he began to feel power began to emerge between them. He watch in wonder a Gabriel hair began to raise also and two blue flame-like marks appeared on his face. Then there was a surge of power like her had never felt before and... suddenly it stopped and Gabriel slouched forward on to his body and he felt his blood pouring over him. He looked up to see Cain drawing a sword from out of Gabriel's back.

" We can't have any of that, now can we," Cain said coldly.

Abel gazed in horror at Gabriel's body lie in his arms. He rose to attack him but Cain had disappeared. He turned Gabriel's bloody body around and found he was no longer breathing. He placed his finger to his wrist, but there was no pulse. He felt tear rushing down his face.

Gabriel was dead.


	20. Hope For The Fallen

**Hope For The Fallen**

_Caterina raised her eyes from her desk as all of the Ax agent station in Rome, gathered in the conference room._

_She pause thoughtfully before speaking. " I sure you all wondering why I called you here. I seems two days ago the Department of Inquisition received a challenge to the death."_

_" What exactly has that got to do with us," asked Leon._

_" The challenge was placed by a Adelonda Barvon."_

_" I still don't see..." started the Professor Wordsworth._

_"Adelonda is a important member in the Rosenkruez Orden. She can create a great deal of harm to many besides the Department of Inquisition. The department is station now in Albion and I want you all to go there and stand by for my orders. Sister Kaya who has just return from a mission with also be accompanying you. Do you all understand ?"_

_The Ax members all nodded there head in agreement though many of them still looked puzzled._

_" I am warning you," said Lady Catrina," this enemy is not to be taken lightly."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abel felt his body shake with silent sobs that echoed through out his entire being. As he gazed down at Gabriel's pale face, his mind could not register that Cain had,once again, robbed him of one of his comrades. Overcome with grief he could do nothing but hold Gabriel body in his arms. Then, somewhere in the distance, he heard the sound of a passage opening and closing.

" A way out," he thought. He didn't hesitate a moment to in raising Gabriel's heavy form into his arms. There was no way that he was going to leave him down here, in this place.

He left the large room containing the machine and headed down the passage way. He tried not to think that he was carry Gabriel's lifeless form with him, instead he focus only on leaving this world of misery and darkness behind him. Following the direction of the sound he had heard, he plunged forward down the large hall. He could still feel the steady rumbling of the machine surrounding he ran.Finally he came to the end of the passageway. Pausing from the burden of caring Gabriel body he rested his hand against the wall. He found the he had accidentally touch a button and a small siding door opened.

" An elevator?" he gasped in amazement.

Without taking a second thought he shoved himself forward into the small compartment. He was met with the dizzy feeling of being thrust upward he fell, hunch downward under his heavy burden. He could do nothing but shut his eyes and try not to be sick until the elevator finally stopped.

Slowly stepping out he found himself somewhere in the upper part of the ghetto. Finally he was away from the maddening hum of all the machines around him. Perhaps now he could think straight. Carefully he laid Gabriel's body down upon the cold pavement. It was when he lowed his head that he felt" it". There was a soft humming, shivering throughout all of Gabriel body.

But what on earth could it mean?

Then suddenly he remembered long ago in his youth, the day when Seth frightened Lilith horribly when she found by use Kyazth to slowly shut her body completely down and appear as if she was dead. She had done it for fun until Lilith had made her stop saying it could be dangerous.

Abel looked at Gabriel's hand's and saw that they were, indeed shaking slightly.

He was alive! Oh, thank God, he was alive. But he would't be for much longer if he did't get some help.

" Help!" he yelled at space around," Please somebody help me. My friend is hurt."

He noticed crowds of Methuselahs began to gather around him as he spoke. Franticly he look for someone who would assist him.

" Abel," he heard someone speak from behind him. He turn to see Virgil stare at him with relief.

" I so glad to see you are alright," he said.

" Father Gabriel has been wounded," said Abel " he needs help. Is there somewhere we can take him?"

" There is a small hospital were the Methuselah in the ghetto go. It's not much, but it's all we have." Virgil said as he wormed through the crowd. " I'll help you carry him."

" I can handle it." Abel insisted stubbornly

Virgil walked before him , carefully leading him onward through the crowd of Methuselahs until the came to a section of the Ghetto that seem set apart by a large gate. Virgil must have inform those at the gate who they were, for Abel found himself pass through the gate with no resistance from anyone.

Abel entered into a white wall clinic, though not as nice as some as some Terran hospitals, it was amazingly clean.

" We need Doctor Tyste," said Virgil shouted at a nurse, who nodded, while another nurse rolled a bed over to place Gabriel upon.

A dark haired Methuselah , who must have been Doctor Tyste came running into room. He rushed over to look at Gabriel.

" How is his majesty?" asked Virgil.

Doctor Tyste looked up sadly," I'm afraid we've lost him."

" No, he's not dead. Wait." said Abel.

He leaned over close to Gabriel's ear." It's okay now, you can let go. There are people who are here to help you."

Gabriel body began to shack violently and then he let out a tremendous cry of pain. Tears of relief rush down his face and his breath was rapid and shallow. Blood now gushed from his open wound.

" Amazing," gasped the doctor, but then remembered he had a patient to take care of. " Nurse, quickly we need stop this bleeding."

" I'm sorry," he said," but I going to have to ask you both to leave for right now."

" Is he going to be okay?" asked Abel.

" I don't know, that wound is still very serious."

Abel looked up in fear.

"I said, I don't know," he said patting Abel hand," you'll have to give me time to examine him. Don't despair, yet."

Abel nodded and allowed Virgil to take him from the room and lead him to the elevator that took him to the palace above.

" Father, I notified the palace of you're return. Her majesty and his excellency will be retuning soon. They will want to see you," Virgil said softly

" Returning?" asked Abel.

" Yes, with all the machine malfunctions everywhere there almost was quite a panic. Her majesty went to speak to them in the hope of maintaining peace," he said as the elevator stop at some floor of the palace. Abel followed still not quite aware of all that was going on around him.

" The machines... I know what happened."

" Not now, Father Abel, we can talk later." Virgil said," why don't you sit right here," he pointed to a comfortable looking chair.

Abel took his hint and sat down leaning his head against the cool palace walls. As he lingered there, waiting for the others, he suddenly became aware of several things; he was cold , hungry, and exhausted. The stench of Gabriel's blood filled his nostrils and he felt like crying or maybe even laughing, just something to feel alive. But he couldn't do either, he couldn't do anything.

He thoughts we're interrupted by the sounds and motions of people surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by a crowd of people.

" Oh, Father Abel, thank goodness you're okay." Esther blurted out beside him

" I glad you back , Abel," said Ion, but Abel could hear the strain in his voice.

He turned his gaze to the young Methuselah face and saw that Ion's eye's were smothered in grief.

" Ion," he said placing a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

" Is he really that bad?" he asked.

" He would have been dead had he not know Kyazth," said Abel.

" How did it happen?"

"Cain."

Ion looked up through his tears with a murderous glare." He did this?"

Abel nodded and Ion remained silent.

" I want to see Father Gabriel," he said finally.

" I afraid you can't right now," said Virgil.

" But, I have to," Ion yelled," I have to tell him something."

" I'm sorry," Virgil said.

Ion's red eyes glared at Virgil and then he turned and ran away from the crowd.

" Ion!" Esther yelled.

"I think you should let him be," said Professor Wordsworth coming up from beside her.

" Queen Esther," Abel said numbly.

" Yes, Father Abel." she said hopefully.

" May I have some place to clean up, if you wouldn't mind," his voice faded almost to a whisper.

" Of coarse not, Father," Esther sent for an attendants," Please find a room for Father Abel."

" Thank you, your majesty," Abel whispered as he followed one of the many servants.

Esther watch him with tears in her eyes," Oh, Abel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther stood in front Abel's door about an hour later. She hesitated a second before knocking, but then with a determine nod she let knuckles gently rap upon the door.

" Father Abel, are you alright. Did the clothes I sent fit you. I was afraid they might be a bit small," she said.

" They fit me just fine, your majesty. Thank you," she heard from behind the close door.

She paused a second before saying," Father Abel, may I please come in."

There was a long period of silence before she heard," If you wish."

She stepped into the room to find it empty. She looked around in wonder until she spotted him standing outside on the balcony starring in to the star filled night. He didn't even seem to even notice as she came and stood behind to him. As she looked at him it struck her that she had never seen him in anything in but priest robes. He looked very handsome in the regal attire of Albion or he would have, if his face wasn't twist in grief and pain.

Esther bit at her lip slightly trying to think of what to say. " Um, Sister Kate said she would bring you a new uniform tomorrow."

" Thank you." said Abel half heartily, not even turning to look at her.

Esther bit at her lip again, as she went to stand next to Abel, she looked up at the sky and finally down at the city below, before she finally had enough courage to ask" What happened, Father Abel?"

Abel bowed his head away from the sky above," I was my fault, all my fault."

"Father Abel?" Esther said.

" I distracted him, I gave Cain a perfect chance to attack him. I could have protected him but I failed. I let Cain slaughter him and now..."

" and now you never know if you'll ever be able to tell him you're sorry or thank him for all he's done," Esther finished for him.

" Queen Esther?" Abel said in amazement.

" Because that's how I felt... when I saw you die. I never got to tell you all the things that I wanted to say and I gave up all hope of ever seeing you," she said with tears running down her face.

Abel gazed at her with confusion and concern, as if he wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how.

" But I was wrong," she continued," I should have never given up hope, no matter what."

She turned toward Abel, " Please Father Abel, don't give up hope, you will see him again, I know it," she was crying very hard by now.

Abel leaned over and took Esther face in his hand and gently wipe the tears from her eyes with his thumb. Esther leaned warmly into his hand for a moment before there came a knock at the door.

" Father Abel, you told me to notify you when they started the operation." said one of the servants.

" Thank you, " said Abel removing his hand from Esther cheek.

Esther gave him a warm smile of encouragement as they both headed out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even when Gabriel shut his body down he had still felt the pain, that was something he couldn't stop. So when he finally released himself from the bonds of Kyazth, it had been almost a relief to scream out his agony. But after that it had all been a blur of sounds of voices and motion. Then he felt them place a mask over his mouth as he slowly breathed in the anesthesia, he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep...to dream of a memory long ago.

" Teyzet Asta,"

Asta turned to see a bouncy six year old Laus come bounding in her direction.

" Laus, what ever has gotten into you" said Asta pick up the six year and hugging him.

" Guess what I saw today?" he squiggling out of her arms to sit next to her.

" Laus, how on earth would I know?" she sighed.

" There was a wedding, with a this man and woman and flowers and dancing. It smelled and sounded so nice, that I walked right into the room."

" You're poor mother.What did she say"

" She was upset, but nobody minded, and the pretty lady getting married thought I was cute. And I was."

Asta laughed as Laus grinned up at her with triumph.

" Teyzet Asta will you marry me when I grow up?" he asked .

" I thought you were going to marry the empress?"

" We'll I first wanted to marry mother and then the empress, but they both turned me down. Are you going to turn me down too?"

Asta tried not to laugh as she looked at his solemn face.

" No, Laus, I would be proud to marry you someday."

" Will you dance with me at our wedding?"

" I can't."

" Why," he ask mournfully.

" I don't know how to dance," she admitted.

" Oh, I'll teach you. Mother showed me how."

So for the next hour, Laus taught Asta how to dance. He was rather good at it, letting sound and movement guide them both. Asta felt so happy there with him, that she almost forgot his mother was coming to get him.

" We'll have to stop now, your mother will be coming soon." Laus look up at her with frown of disappointment.

" You can teach me more tomorrow." To this Laus smiled and lean forward and hugged her.

" I am so glad that I am going to marry you." His face turned serious again," I'll never ever leave you, I'll stay with you forever."

" Thank you, Laus. I am glad I shall never have to be alone."

-

" You may tell everyone that the surgery was a success and that he will recover," said Doctor Tyste

" Did you hear him keep whispering that name ' Asta' over and over." said the nurse beside him.


	21. Atrum Pugna:Foreshadow

**Atrum Pugna: Foreshadow**

" How dare she threaten us in such a matter," Brother Petro said taking the paper in his hand and crumpling it, before throwing it to the ground.

" Brother Petro, the others haven't even read it yet," said Sister Paula emotionless.

" What exactly is all this?," said Brother Matthaios who was sitting across from Sister Paula," do you know this woman."

" It appear that Adelonda Barvon is the sister of a vampire who was involved in an attacked against Lady Caterina a year or so ago.He also seize control many of the Inquisitorial Departments weapons in battle in Carthage.Both Brother Petro and I fought against him so I don't know if it attack against our department or simply a matter of revenge."

"And she has the audacity to tell us that she will take us all on alone," said Petro slamming his hand on the table.

" Alone?" question Brother Matthaios.

" Yes," said Sister Paula," the challenge stated that she would annihilate us single handed."

" The brazen wench shall die for her insolence," Brother Petro uttered through his teeth.

" If there is only going to be one enemy I don't see why Brother Petro and you can't handle this on you own," Brother Matthaios said casually.

" Negative," a voice injected from behind them. They turn to see Brother Bartholomaios, empty calculated face behind them.

"Brother Bartholomaios, what do you mean?" asked Brother Petro.

" We have found her to be extremely dangerous. All points of caution should be taken if we are to approach this foe." Brother Bartholomaios mechanical voice replied.

" What are you doing here? " Brother Petro asked.

" I was sent here to assist you and to also deliver this information to you," he handed Brother Petro a large file.

" It's from the Vatican," said Brother Matthaios .

" From his Excellency?" asked Sister Paula.

" It doesn't say," Brother Petro answered," I just says,' Important information concerning Adelonda Barvon'.

Brother Petro open the file, while Sister Paula and Brother Matthaios looked over his shoulder.

" This must be her most recent attack," said Brother Matthaios," pointing to the document before them."

Paper clipped to the document were several pictures which Sister Paula picked up and carefully examined. Though her face made no change her eye betrayed slight surprised at what she saw; a city burned completely to the ground, not even a stone left standing. All that was left of the city was a circle of scorched dirt.

" What could have caused this," Brother Petro gasped.

" According to this," said Brother Matthaios reading the report," the city was attacked by Adelonda Barvon and a handful of winged vampires that appeared to be under her command. The city was inhabited by hundreds of people, most of them died.She let her vampires drink their fill and what they didn't kill she burned."

" Couldn't they put the fire out?" asked Sister Paula.

" No, the blue flame was inextinguishable. It just kept burning and burning."

" She's a devil," cried Petro.

" This might be harder then I thought," said Paula softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel eyes finally fluttered open after his deep slumber. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he tried to sit up, but found himself quickly pushed back as the pain rushed through his body. Then memories of what had happen flooded his mind. He had been stabbed in the back by Cain, almost killed if it hadn't been for his Kyazth. The rest had been sort of a blur. He knew he had been carried here, but he had been so busy trying to keep alive he hadn't paid attention to anything else.

"Poor Abel," he pondered," he thought I was dead."

With the image of Abel, his mind wondered to his experience in the place they had called "Aula Regalis" . Abel,Cain, Seth, and...Lilith. They had been loved and yet maybe they had never known it. It was so important to know that you are loved.

He shook his head slightly.When had he grown so sentimental, when had grown to miss his home so much. Not Noricum, his real home, the one he had denied himself from long. For what? Now he was not sure.

Shaken from his thought, he sudden realized he was not alone. To the side of him he heard the familiar heartbeat of Ion, accompanied by the sound of the soft breathing of slumber. But how did he get in here? Surly the doctors wouldn't let an outsider into the hospital just after an operation. "He must have snuck in," he thought chuckling slightly.

He brought his hand to rest gently to rest on the boys head. The soft tresses were almost like reaching beyond these hospital walls to the warm plains surrounding the New

Human Empire. Home. Grandmother. Asta.

To his surprise a tear fell from his eye sliding softly down his face and nestling into the covers below. Before anymore could follow, he felt the head beneath his hand began to move. He quickly withdrew his hand as Ion raised his head.

" Hello, Ion," he said softly.

" Gabriel," Ion said quickly move next to him," they wouldn't let me see you and I had to."

" How did you sneak in here?" he said smiling widely.

" It was'wasn't easy," Ion said ruefully.

" But why?"

"I had to tell you something."

" Yes?"

" I...I want you to be my Torvaras," he blurted out.

Gabriel hesitated before speaking," Are you sure?"

" Yes," Ion said confidentially," I mean we are family, and ...I know you would never betray me."

Gabriel heard the soft sadness that trailed off in his voice.

Gabriel turned his face to Ion and said ,"I would be greatly honered. It will be a nice thing to tell grandmother when we go home."

" Home?" said Ion in surprise and then smiled," yes, it will.

" Now you better get out of here before you get into trouble," Gabriel said.

" Alright," Ion paused," goodbye, Torvaras."

" Good journey, Torvaras," said Gabriel closing his eyes falling once again to the world of slumber

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion careful slide the secret panel that lead from the ghetto elevator to the palace. The bright morning sun flooded through the massive palace window stinging his eye that had spent so many hours in the darkness of the ghetto.

" Ion Fortuna!" came a angry voice from behind him," where have you been?!"

It took a few minutes before he could recognize the angry face of Queen Esther.

" You know I almost had a search party sent out. How could you go missing at a time like this!"

" Your majesty, calm down! I wasn't exactly missing," he said trying to calm her down.

" Well, what do you call it when you disappear without a word to anyone," she said putting both her hands on her hips.

" I couldn't tell anyone. They might stop from see my...my Torvaras," he said determinedly.

" You mean Prince Za... I mean Father Gabriel?" she asked

He nodded looking away from her face.

" I see," she said softly, but then she turned annoyed again," but you could of told _somebody."_

" I sorry, I would never want to caused you such distress, you majesty" Ion apologized, bowing low.

" Your forgiven, Ion, it's alright" she said blushing slightly.

He raised his head smiling at her fondly." Queen Esther,..." he said shyly.

" Yes," she said returning his smile.

He look as if he wanted to say something personal, but stop short when he gazed around the hallway.

" Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I forgot, the AX meeting come on!" she said grabbing his arm.

Ion felt himself following the somewhat flustered queen into the front entrance large conference room. As the walked into the room dozen or so pair of eyes greeted them. Abel ran up to them grinning madly.

" You found him!" said Abel picking Ion up and hugging him.

" Let me go, you goof ball." Ion said struggling out of the embrace.

" Three guesses were I found him," Esther sighed.

" However did you get passed the nurses?" asked Abel turning to Ion.

" It helps to be Methuselah royalty," said Ion smiling smugly.

" You majesty, now that everyone is present, I think the meeting should began," said Colonel Mary Spenser, who was standing beside them.

" Oh, yes, of coarse," said Esther sitting in the nearest chair with Abel on one side and Ion on the other.

" Her Excellentcy, Cardinal Caterina, has asked me to lead this meeting here to today. As many of you know tomorrow, a leader of the Rozenkruez Orden will be attacking on the outskirts of the city of Albion. Although the attack has been issued against the organization know as the Department of Inquisition, we know that this women destructive nature is a threat to all who lie anywhere in her path."

" Has an evacuation been placed in that area," asked the Professor.

" We tried to evacuate as many as possible, but with a battle such as this we have no way of determining where it may go. Trying to evacuate the entire city at this short a notice is sure to cause a panic which, as we all know ,results in dire consequences. Our only chance is to keep her away from the city.

This enemy has many attacks, but one of her most dangerous is a blue flame that can not be put out by water. Thanks to Ion we found that by mixing Methuselah blood with the water the flames can be extinguished.

Virgil and many others have donated blood so that our fire department will be ready to put out the flames if they should approach the city.

The Professor has also designed these water devices containing blood and water should any of you catch fire."

" Have these been test," asked Sister Kate.

Colonel Mary smiled slightly," Yes, and they all work quite well."

Her face turned grave again," The Iron Maiden is still under going reprogramming from incident that happen yesterday, so it can offer you no assistance. You will have to fight this one on you own. So everyone, watch each others back.

We will be gather outside the city at nineteen hundred hours . Good luck everyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um, not a very interesting chapter I know, but the next one will be exciting. I add characters from the novels, of which I own but have not read all of yet. If I got some of the info wrong, I'm sorry.


	22. Atrum Pugna: Ignite the Flame

**Atrum Pugna: Ignite the Flame**

Gabriel found himself awakening again from a deep, most likely medicated sleep, to find a pair of fingers pressed against his throat anxiously feeling his pulse.

" How am I ?" he called out , causing the owner of the hand to jump slightly.

" Don't do that!" came a distinctly female voice," you nearly made me faint.

" Well, this is the right place to do it," he teased

" I expected someone who had just gone through a major surgery to be more subdue then this," she teased back.

" I'm quick to recover," he said smiling," what's your name?"

" You may call me Nurse Yeka," she said smugly pulling the covers around him.

" Nurse Yeka, may I ask you a question?" he said turning his face toward her.

" Yes."

" Why are you, a Terran, working her with all these Methuselah's?"

He heard he stiffen a bit before answering before answering," I see those rods on your hands can make you hear amazing things."

" Yes, they do allow me sometimes hear what others miss," he said looking slightly amused.

" Well, it rather a long story I'm afraid," she said sitting down beside him

" It seems I have plenty of time on my hands."

" That's true," she said smiling.

" Will you also tell me you're real name," he said off hand, flicking an imaginary spec of dust off his blanket.

" And maybe you could tell me how you, a Terran, came to have these rod grafted to your arms by a Methuselah Master Healer ."

" Oh, I see that you are busy..." he started.

" Not at all. I'm yours,"she laughed," for the afternoon, that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an evening like no other seen in Albion. The air around them sparked with static electricity, cause sharp jots to flicker around any exposes skin.

"This is such strange weather," said Kaya,"it's almost like being surrounded by lightning."

" This not weather," said the Proffers with a grimace," this is a pre-made battle ground."

" You mean you think she able to do this?" Leon said looking around him.

" You should never underestimate her power," said Abel.

The Ax Agents looked at the Abel, slightly surprise at the unusual seriousness in his voice.

" Well, are we here to fight or just stand here," said Leon impatiently moving onward.

Once the exited the city gates the air around them became harder to breath; hot,heavy, and dry, like a desert under the sering sun. By the time they reached their destination their skin felt dry and cracked without even the comfort of their own sweet to keep them cool. It was as if all the moisture had left the atmosphere.

On the open plains that were to their battlefield, stood the Department of Inquisition. As they approached from behind them Brother Matthias was the first to notice.

" What are you doing here? Your assistance was not requested in this mission," he said glaring fiercely at Leon.

" Like that ever stoped you from butting in on one of our mission," Leon said, giving Brother Matthaios a malicious smile.

" We don't need any help from the likes of you!" he would have spat had their be any moisture anywhere.

" Please," injected the Professor," this is no time for personal quarrels."

"Brother Matthaios, this is not about mission or challenge. Were here to protect the city from this madwoman ,Adelonda," said Sister Kaya.

Brother Petro turned to look at Sister Paula, who nodded," Sister Paula and I will not refuse you assistance if it is acceptable with Brother Bartholomaios."

" Any assistance in this matter would be advisable," he answered.

Brother Matthaios looked a bit put out but said nothing.

"Has any seen any sight of Adelonda yet," said Ion.

" No sign so..."

He voice was interrupted by a sound of rumbling penetrating from the ground around them. A lone dark figure appeared to be arising from the ground itself, shimming in the heat. A cloud of bright flames burst out from around her creating a blinding ring of light.They shielded there eyes from the brightness until the flames subsided revealing the sole figure of Adelona.

She was clad black suit, fitted tight to her body like skin. Her ebony hair was coiled tightly in a bun and on her head was a slim band of gold will to sapphire flames emerging from each side. Her eyes which had had been close until now open revealing her blue irises cold and as empty as gravestones.

" I surprised to see you here," said Adelonda he voice piercing through the air like a knife," I thought you were all to much of a coward to face a real challenge."

With this remark Brother Petro gave a cry of anger, charging directly at Adelonda with Sister Paula directly behind him. Brother Petro lunged forward thrusting his lance " Screamer" at her. Effortlessly dodging backward she placed her hand around the spinning lance, using the flames from her hand and the spinning of the lance to create a giant fire ball, which she threw back into Brother Petro face.

Sister Paula tried to attack her from behind but Adelonda jumped up into the air flip back wards, behind Sister Paula. As she passed behind her she gentle caressed Sister Paula's hair, it setting it aflame.

The Professor and Ion ran quickly to extinguish the flames the but both Paula and Petro where already suffering from burns.

Leon rushed in front of her launching several silver disks in her directions. He watched in anger as she caught them in mid air making them dance around her. During this distraction Brother Bartholomais took the opportunity to fire a round of silver bullets directly penetrating into her body.

Although the bullet had pierced deep into her body, she remained unmoved. Everyone remained motionless as she began the move her mouth slightly, forming silent words. Suddenly the bullet thrusts themself outside of her body. The blood that had been cascading down her body return back to the open wounds and then closed, revealing undamaged skin.

She smiled again, picking up Leon's disks and throwing them back at him, which he grabbed before they hit him in the face, but had to drop again because they were white with heat.

Turning around Adelonda launched herself on Brother Bartholomais grabbing the hand with which he held his gun. Placing her face next to his she whispered " You know, the funny thing about medal is that, with enough heat, it melts."

Even as as she spoke Brother Bartholomais hand was start to change and deform, when from behind her Sister Kaya charged toward her. Adelonda tried to trust her flames at her but Sister Kaya used her fans to cast her cursed flames back at her. The fluttering of fans in Adelonda face provided enough distraction for Kaya to wrap he foot around Adelonda's's ankle causing her to fall hard upon the ground.

Adelonda looked up at her with amusement," You know not all my flames are visible," she said.

Sister Kaya felt as if a red hot brand had stuck her cheek and she fell to her knees in agony.

Adelonda rose to her feet, leaping away from Sister Kaya and moving until she stood directly in the middle of them all.

" I grow tired of playing games," she said

She place her hands to her head take out the two sapphire flames, which appeared to be hair pins. Taking off the gold band she also revealed a hair net that held her raven locks, now cascading down her back. Placing the hair net in her hand she cast it from herself and it began to extend until it was enormous, entangled everyone like a web. With her finger on the the golden band the set the deadly web aflame.

Now that net was had caught on fire, it was choking and burning it's victims with no hope of escape. If it hadn't been for the professors invention they would have all burn to death. But they still remained caught like a flies in a spider web.

Abel quickly activated his crusnik form and with his scythe slit though the tangling thread. Ion who was just behind him followed in the pursuit toward Adelonda.

" Adelonda," Able voice growled with anger.

Adelonda turned to him calmly," It about time you changed into you crusnik form."

She brushed her hair back away from her shoulder," Come to stop me? You'll see I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

With that, the irises in Adelonda's eyes disappear and her pupil enlarge making her entire eyeballs black. Her ebony hair raised around her frame her face, almost as if she was under water. From her back emerged a pair of silver wings, each feather ablaze with a blue flame. In her hand she held a enormous ivory bow, with a silvery arrow that slivered around the bow like a snake.

" Quite impressive isn't it, and with out so many of those annoying nanomachines to bother me" she said.

" How did you..." Abel said betraying his amazement.

"It doesn't matter, it's all part of being superior to you. But don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll just capture you and bring you to Cain," she said as she took he arrow in her hand and shot it direct it at him.

Ion could just watch as the arrow floated the air to launch it self around Able's arm shooting a jolt of electricity through him. Abel recovered from the shock send his scythe piercing through the arrow, which melt back into Adolonda's hand. She rushed toward launching a blast a fire with her wings. He ducked the flames striking her ankle with his scythe. He tried to draw from her Methuselah blood, but found she had healed herself in a matter of seconds.

During this slight hesitation she took her arrow and shoot it toward his neck, which coiled like a serpent and drug him to the ground. Adelonda landed lightly on her feet beside him.

" You can not win against me. No one can conquer me. Not you, not Cain, no one,"

Abel felt the arrow tighten around him as he was quickly losing consciousness. Then...the arrow disappeared. He gazed up to see her trembling form shift and return to a Methuselah's. Falling to her knee's she clutched her head in agony.

" No," she gasped," not now."

Gazing up at Abel she made a flying leap and grabbed Ion, her arm around his neck as a flame dance in her fingertips.

" Step any closer and he will burn to death before you're eyes," she screeched.

Abel could do nothing as he watch Adelonda hold onto Ion speaking several word for more then a minute. Then she and Ion image flickered and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exciting enough for you?


	23. Vinculum:Reunion

**Vinculum: Reunion **

Abel looked on in horror at the empty space that had once held both Adelonda and Ion. What had happen? Why had she just stopped? Why did she have to resort to take Ion captive after such a display of power?

Ion! Had he really lost this comrade so soon after thinking he had lost the other?

He felt Leon come rushing behind him." Where is she?"

"She just disappeared," said Abel miserably.

"Why?" said the professor appearing on the scene.

"Yeah, from where I was standing, it looked like she was winning," Leon scowled.

"She just seemed to fall apart and then grew frantic. She took Ion hostage and we have no way of finding out where," Abel cried out in frustration.

"There's where you'd be wrong," said the Professor, somewhat smugly.

"What do mean?" said Abel turning to the Professor hopefully.

"That night when Gabriel appeared back from the tunnel, Queen Esther decided that she was never going to be ignorant of you location again. So when you fell asleep that night she had me install a tracking device on each of you."

"She bugged them?' Leon said with disgust.

"But where is it located on us," Abel asked.

"She made me promise not to tell you, for fear you take it off for some reason or other."

"Women," Leon scowled.

"Well, I'm grateful for her determination if it helps us find Ion," said Abel.

"If this is all settled, we better go back a help the others," said the Professor soberly.

The field in which they had fought Adelonda was now a scorched waste land. Even though they had been able to get the fire out, the green and yellow blades of grass had all been destroyed and some trees as well. As Abel walked across the parched earth he could almost hear it moan at it loss of life it had only hours ago.

On the other side of the field the nurses and the doctors were gathering up the casualties of the battle. Paula, Petro, and Kaya had refused to go to the hospitable, so the nurses were treating them there where they sat outside the cities walls.

Sister Paula was silent as the nurse applied salve to the burn on her neck. She tried to appear unmoved by the pain, but her body betrayed her, as her eyes watered in agony.

Brother Petro, whose face had been badly burn, too, said nothing. But in his eyes was a hatred that seem to be greater then the pain he was suffering.

Kaya's burn was the most unusual. Branded on her cheek was flame with a curled claw in the center. It was a mark that she would never be able to remove from her face.

The Professor tried to approach Brother Bartholomais concerning his hand, but he flat refused any help the Professor offered. Abel knew that Brother Bartholomais wanted nothing to with that Vatican or his android brother Tres; even if it meant that he would not longer function properly. So the Professor finally gave up.

When Abel saw that everyone was taken care of, he rushed back to the castle and to Esther. He must find where they had taken Ion and the perhaps he could learn a few things about Adelonda as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel stretched his arms and legs after taking another nice long nap. He felt much less pain in his back and stomach. That was a good sign hat he was healing. It was then that he noticed that he was not simply covered with a hospital blanket. It was too warm and comfortable and not light and scratchy like hospital blanket. Slightly out of boredom he let his fingers play across the blanket which turned out to be a very finely made quilt.

When he was a boy he would often feel his Methuselah mother's quilts as they were wrapped across his bed. His mother was considered one of the finest seamstresses and had over a hundred years to practice. Even so, this quilt he was wrapped in now could be compared a good second to her work.

"Well, how are we doing today?" asked his nurse, smiling cheerfully as she sat down beside him.

"Did you give me this quilt?" he asked.

"It was rather cold last night, I thought you could use it," she said, her merry eyes sparkling.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes, I did," she said proudly.

"It's very good."

"Thank you."

"So……" Gabriel started.

"So what?"

"You told me you would tell me you story if I told you mine. "

"Oh yes, I did."

She leaned back in her chair as Gabriel sat up and snuggled against his pillows.

"My real name is Anais de Watteau. I am the sole survivor of my clan. My father was Chief Inspector and respected by all. I lived in a beautiful home with my three older brothers; Marcel, Tristan, and Hugue.

My father taught us all alike; we were to excel in two things; something we liked and something we hated. My brother all loved fencing and all of them were great swordsmen, especially Hugue.

But then my father made Marcel, take up gardening, Tristan took up art, and Hugue took up cooking. They mastered both."

"What were your two," asked Gabriel.

"Archery and sewing: archery was my like, sewing my hatred."

"If you shoot as well as you sew, you must have been a master."

"They used to refer to me as the female William Tell," she laughed.

"Then how did you end up here?"

"A great tragedy befell the House of de Watteau. I remember it so clearly, it was at our Christmas ball. I was watching Hugue dancing with Rachel, his betrothed, and they came and attacked us, catching us completely off guard.

The light went out and everywhere I heard screams, it was like a maddening nightmare,"she stopped speaking as her voice trembled.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore," Gabriel said gently.

"I actually never have talked about before, I think perhaps, I should."

"If you wish."

"I remember them grabbing me and I thought they were going to kill me, but they didn't. They drug me into a carriage and we took of in a flurry.

All of a sudden, I saw Hugue jump up beside the carriage trying to get me out. But as soon as those monsters saw my brothers arms they took out this strange looking blade and...cut…," she could go on anymore as she burst out in tears.

She took a handkerchief out of her pocket a cried into it for a few minutes while comforting hand on hers.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, and I want to go on," she said with determination.

Gabriel only nodded and said nothing else.

"While being held captive they tried to make me unconscious using ether. But I had fooled them by pretend I had gone under when I hadn't. It was then I learned how Hugue's friend Jan had been the one who had betray us all by conspiring and planning this whole thing with the vampires . He did it so that he could become Chief Inspector.

At first I couldn't believe it, I mean, how anyone could betray Hugue. Hugue, who was always smiling and laughing, and thinking about other people before himself,"

"It sound like you two were pretty close," said Gabriel

"Hugue had been more like a best friend to me then a brother. That's why it wasn't until I heard Jades own voice talking over a plan with the vampires, that I believed it. It would seem I had been spared so that he could "rescue" me, and in gratitude would marry him, securing his place as Chief Inspector."

"Boy, was he in for a rude awaking," Gabriel laughed.

"That's what I thought, but then their plans were drawn to a screeching halt. Some of the se soldiers came, they were sent from the New Empire from Empress Augusta.

It appeared that the vampires had broken a code by associating in any kind of plot with humans. All the vampires were killed and it was then that they found me.

They wanted to send me home but as soon as I told them who I was, they told me my family had all been killed.

I guess they didn't know what to do with me so they took me back to the New Empire. A Methuselah named Yedas took me in."

"Yedas?" Gabriel replied.

"Yes, I thought that name would be familiar to you. He is the one who grafted those rods to your arm, if I'm correct."

"That's right."

"I though I recognized his handy work. He took me in; or rather his house keeper did at first. But he saw how good I was with my fingers and how I was always watching him and asked me if I wanted to take up healing. At first I thought everyone would object but Yedas seem to be very well respected.

His only other student was a man name Kilder Tyste. We worked together for a few years and he told me how he was coming here to Albion to work in the ghetto. The story really won my heart and I found myself working here."

"That quite a story, did you ever go to old home again?" Gabriel said.

"No, there's nothing for me back there, my place is here, where I am needed. Everyone has come to trust me here, except perhaps Vanessa, but I think I'm winning her over."

Doctor Tyste entered room and went to stand next to both of them," how is the patient doing Nurse Yeka?"

"Fine, "she replied," much better then he should be, considering all that's happened."

"Anias has been telling me about her story," said Gabriel.

"I see you favor, her Terran name. I do as well, but we call her by her Methuselah name Yeka. It is Methuselah for "touch of comfort," he said smiling fondly at Anias.

"I too have a Methuselah name, Laus. It means "my song," smiling a little sheepishly at his names meaning.

"You're Laus! Duchess Layseta Tarren son. But I thought you were dead?" Doctor Tyste said.

"That what they wanted people to think," Gabriel said sadly.

"That does explain a few things," said the doctor, slowly.

All of a sudden the door s of the hospital room were flung open and Vanessa barged into the room.

"Vanessa what is it?" shouted Doctor Tryste

"An intruder has forced his way down here, his already hurt several of our Methuselah."

"Why is he here?"

"He said he come after Anias," she said darkly.

"Me," Anias gasped," why would any one come after me."

"Perhaps, it was this Jan you talked about," Gabriel suggested.

"I didn't even think he knew I was alive," she said as fear tinged her voice.

"Anias-Yeka, we will protect you no matter what the cost," said Vanessa with determination.

"Vanessa," said Anias with tears in her eyes," I……thank you."

"Virgil, can you get down here," said Vanessa into her two-way radio.

"I'll be there," he answered.

It was then that Gabriel heard the sound of some one landing right outside of the hospitable room.

"He's right outside," he shouted before the door of the room flew open.

"Get out of my way," he heard a deep voice coming from the trespasser.

"Never," Vanessa replied," we won't just let you take her."

It was then that Gabriel heard Anias say," Hugue."

He turned to her in surprise," that's your brother?"

"Yes," she said through increasing tears," he's alive."

"Then we have to stop them," Gabriel said urgently.

"Yes," she said coming out of her happy thoughts.

Before they could say anything Virgil came from behind them a tried to attack Hugue as well, but Hugue's movement were swift and effortless.

"Hugue, Vanessa, Virgil, stop please," Anias cried out to them, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, but they wouldn't stop fighting.

Hugue sliced through Virgil's arm causing him to drop his weapon. When Anias saw this she began crying and screaming but they wouldn't listen.

Then a blast of sound thrust all of them against the wall.

"Will stop acting like animals for one minute and listen to Anias," said Gabriel as he stood up on his knees in the hospital bed. The act had cost him dearly as he found himself falling down back to the bed in wrenching pain. As he lay there he saw blood staining front of his shirt.

"Gabriel, you reopened your wound," said Anias trying to help him.

"No, talk to them first," Gabriel said.

She nodded reluctantly and turned to Virgil, Vanessa, and Hugue.

"This is my brother Hugue," she said pointed to him," and Hugue these are my friends."

"But I thought your brother was dead," said Vanessa.

"So did I, but it appears I was wrong," she said as she went up to put her arms around her brother.

"I sorry for the misunderstanding," said Virgil," but any brother of Anias is welcome."

Anias smiling happily as her brother put her arms around her. But she felt as he held her his embrace was so tight it began to hurt her.

"Hugue?" she questioned.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said into her ear.

"What?" she said, trying to struggle out of his embrace.

"They've done something to you, you don't belong here. Not with these monsters."

He grabbed her and took off with her running with her over his shoulder

"Let go of me," she said, this time thrashing and kicking.

As he pauses at the exit of the ghetto she screamed at with all the vengeance she could," I hate you."

This caused Hugue to stop and loosen his grip on her enough for her to struggle out of her arms and take off running.

"Anias," Hugue shouted after her," why are you doing this? I'm your brother."

"You're not my brother," she shouted sorrowfully back at him," my brother was kind and caring, not cruel like you. As far as I am concerned my brother's still dead."

Hugue silently watched her go away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWell, that's my Hugue story, like or hate.

I sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have been really sick with my illness.


	24. Formositas Lameta

**Formositas Lamenta**

Abel and Queen Esther walked into the hospital room where Gabriel was kept patient in the ghetto hospital. They were shocked to see the room in total disarray, tables turned over, and papers strewn across the room. In the corner bed, Virgil was being treated for an arm wound.

Gabriel shirt was soaked with blood as he was treating by a nurse who was weeping hard, tears rushing unnoticed down her cheeks.

"What is happened?" demanded Esther.

Anias turned to face the Queen Esther, sobs escaping from her once and a while. "It was my entire fault. My brother came here to rescue me. He thought I was being held here against my will. I tried to explain but he wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry." With this she buried her face in her hands.

"You're not to blame ,um…..?"Esther said, pausing to ask her name.

"Anias, Anias de Watteau."

"De Watteau?" Abel gasped" Then your brother is……."

"Hugue de Watteau. Do you know him?" she said searching Abel's face.

"Yes, he is an AX agent like me," Abel said gently.

"He has become a priest?" she said slightly puzzled.

"You could say that. He has helped a greatly, but he has spent most of his time looking for you."

"All I know is that he's changed. He has become so full of hatred."

"He has been greatly hurt. Please don't give up on him," he said.

"I think we just both need a little time to adjust," she said quietly, as she turned to help the next patient.

Esther turned to Gabriel, who seemed relax despite his wounds. His hand was resting against his face as he lie in deep thought.

"Father Gabriel are you alright?" she cautiously.

"I've thought it over and I'm afraid I can't heal fast enough if I stay here," he said," we don't have that kind of time to waste."

"Not that it hasn't been excellent medical help," he said turning quickly to Anias.

"That's alright, I know what you mean," she said, smiling slightly.

"Then what's you're plan?" asked Abel.

"I want to head to the New Human Empire to see Yedas the healer and The Empress. With their combine efforts, I think they can completely heal me."

"What about Ion?" said Abel.

"According to the tracking device the New Human Empire will be somewhat out of our way." said the Professor, who had entered the room a few minutes ago.

"Abel, I just as concerned about Ion as you are. But remember what happened to us in the cave when we combined our powers? I think if we can face Cain together we'll have a much better chance of getting Ion back."

Abel took a deep breath and looked his comrades determined face. Then finally he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Cain entered into _**Bie Todesstrafe**_, the RozenKruez Orden new floating headquarters, he felt tension in the air surrounding him.

In his office, sat Professor Sedgwick reading one of the many book found in the RozenKruez Library.

"You know your gall is unbelievable," he said, in a bored tone.

"I don't fear death, therefore I can afford to be brave," Professor Sedgwick sighed.

"What has happened here?" Cain said, stretching his limbs before he sat down.

"You know that she went to fight the Department of Inquisition."

"I heard she was doing something like that."

"She failed and she is putting all the blame on you," Professor Sedgwick said as he turns the page of his book.

"Naturally. But the girl, need to learn her place. She's nothing without me."

"That's not how she sees's it."

"Too bad that's how it is," said Cain," and the sooner she learns to yield to me the better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ion expected to wake up in dungeon somewhere, so when he felt the warmth and softness of a quilt wrapped around him, he thought perhaps he was still dreaming. Turning his head slightly he found his head resting on a soft pillow that was scented with the sweet smell of lavender. It was very comfortable for a dream, but he better not open his eyes or he be greeted with the coldness of a dungeon.

Then he heard a sweet voice singing somewhere in the distance and he was certain it was a dream. But he also knew that he could not lay there all day with his eyes close.

So reluctantly he let them open to find none of it a dream. He truly was in a comfortable bed scented with fragrant flowers. Around him was a beautiful room surrounded by large glass balcony window letting in the sapphire night glittered with star. Everywhere on the painted walls floated guild butterflies and large pink onyx rose buds.

Sitting in the center, like a glorious raven haired angel, said the most beautiful Methuselah that Ion had ever seen. She was non-matured like him, but her childlike beauty was enough to take anyone breathe away.

She sat on a pale pink cushion, her hands folded, and her eyed were closed.

As Ion got up out of the bed and approached her, he say her silver blue eyes open. As they did he saw crystal tears fall from her soft lashes.

"Hello, um, my name is Ion," he started," thank you for taking such good care of me."

She didn't answer him but continued to cry.

"What is it?" Ion asked, kneeling down beside her," why are you crying?"

"Oh, Ion, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. It was my entire fault," she rambled out, with another gush of tears.

"What are you talking about?" Ion said in a daze of confusion.

"Don't you know who I am?" she asked putting her face closed to his.

He looked hard into her beautiful face until he fell back in horror.

"But that's impossible," he gasped.

"No, it is what Cain has done to me," she started to cry violently.

"Adelonda," he whispered.

"Yes," she answered.

"But if you're Adelonda, Radu twin, who is that other lady."

"She, too, is Adelonda, Radu twin. She and I are the same," she said as her tear continued to flow.

Ion looked into the face of lovely girl, contorted in misery, and his heart felt sorrow to see her in such pain.

"Oh, Ion, I've been so alone, with no one, to talk to. Please, I will tell you everything, just don't leave me."

Ion found himself sitting down next to her wiping the tears from her face. She flung herself into his arms, desperate for human touch. Ion felt this longing, as he, unembarrassed, gathered her up in his arms. He sat her on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Then with gentle stoke he gentlly let his finger caress her ebony tresses.

She clung to him as if he was a life force, causing her to breathe again, to longer be dead as she once was.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to," Ion said gently.

"I must," she said as she moved her head from his shoulder to rest under his chin.

"Radu must have told you that he and I were orphans."

Ion nodded.

"Our parents were killed by Terrans when they wondered outside the city walls. We were very young at the time. We were forced to live with an uncle who treated us very cruel. He called us useless and he often hit Radu for no good reason.

One night my Uncle came into my bedroom, he grabbed me and tried to….." she buried her head in Ion shoulder, while he whisper," It's alright,"

"Radu heard my screaming and came to my room. He did not even know him posses the power of blue flame until he saw my uncle writhing on the floor his arm burnt to the bone.

We ran away and tried to live on our own, but they found us a stuck us in orphanage.

It wasn't so bad, since we were together, but we were heartbroken when we heard we were to be separated. But because of the royalty in our family Radu was sent to go live with you and I was sent to study at the Methuselah Royal Academy.

Radu was befriended by you and I got to learn and steady all I wanted.It was wonderful, though we missed each other. I even missed the day when he grew up. It was strange that he grew up without me," she paused thoughtfully.

"Then about a year ago there came to the academy, these girls. They were very mean to me; the others said it was because of my looks. I didn't know their true character when they ask me to me to tea at a certain shop.

The shop turned out to be a place where they sold Methuselah women into prostitution. They grabbed me and…..I barely escaped with the use of my fire.

I sent word to Radu and he came to me as soon as he could."

"I remember now, I saw him get that letter and he got really angry, but later that night I heard him crying when he was packing," said Ion softly, holding her closer.

"He came to me and tried to get the girls expelled, but they told him that no one but the Empress could make that decision.

Radu tried and tried but they would let him see the empress, until I think he came to hate her. He took me away from the school and took me to some place very secluded. He provided me with lots of books and I saw him everyday so I was happy.

One day he came in looking very solemn and I asked him what was troubling him. He grabbed me tightly in his arms and told me I was all that mattered in the world, that he would sacrifice anyone and anything to keep me safe. That soon no one would hurt me again.

I was so frightened I tried to stop him, but he was gone before I could say anything.

I waited for him to return. Days and days went by, but he never came back.

I went to his room and searched franticly for a clue why he hadn't returned. I found nothing, until I came across a strange looking armband. As if on cue I heard a knock on the doorway and standing behind me was a young man who called himself Dietrich. He told me he could tell me about my brother if I followed him.

They brought me here and that was when the told me of my brother insane association with these murders. They also told me of my brother's death at the Empress's hand.

My heart broke and I was shattered in grief. It was then that Cain uses his word of power to divide my soul and I became two living in one body. She appears mature and posses my fire power and intellect, I have only my love and memories

She has murdered and destroyed without feeling, she is the monster within me, and her fate is mine."

She began to sob again violently," forgive me Ion, it was my entire fault. Radu did it for me. "

"No," Ion said, "you can't take the blame."

"Not only that but I took you away from your friends and have tried to hurt you so many time," she wept frantically.

"That wasn't you doing those things. That was her; you can't take the blame, princess," Ion said crying now with her.

"You sound like my brother when you said that. He called me 'princess'," she said trying to smile.

"That's because, no matter what you think, you are precious," Ion said."

She held tightly to him again and surrendering to the comfort he would offer her. He rocked back and forth as they both began to hum a Methuselah lullaby.

After several minutes Adelonda pulled away cupping his face with her hand.

"I see now why he cared so for you," she whispered.

Ion leaned warmly into her hand.

"Ion?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he answered

"Will you kill me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Immortal" by Evanescence could totally be the theme song for Adelonda and Radu.


	25. Cherished Dreams

Cherished Dreams

Ion pulled away from Adelonda warm embrace in fear.

"I could never kill you, Adelonda," he cried

"Don't you understand, as long as I live, so will she. I don't know what evil she still has in store for this world."

"It's not fair, you've done nothing wrong," he practically yelled at her.

"It's gone beyond that now, I must think about others then myself."

"You want me to kill you now?" he said desperately.

"No, she would know. You must kill me when I least expect it," she said, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"I don't know that I can," he said, as his distraught eyes searching hers.

"If you do, you will be setting me free," she said as she took hand.

Without warning the hand that he was holding changed from it small petite form, to that of an adult. He looked up into the cruel eyes of the grown Adelonda.

"Hello, Ion. I see you have met the princess," her callused voice cut through the air.

"Did you know what we were saying?"

"No, I never know what she talks about. I only know how she feels," she said. She pulled back her hand to bind her long hair back in a bun.

"What exactly are you?" Ion growled through clutched teeth.

She turned and looked at him with pale, empty eyes.

"I am a nothing, a nobody, who desperately longs to be a somebody. I know I only exist because of Cain and I hate him for it.

I kill because I hate the somebodies that live and exist.

I kill those who killed her brother because if they had not killed him I would not have been forced into existence.

I have no desire to live. I will kill Cain for creating me and then I will kill myself."

"You're going to kill Cain? I thought you were on his side?" Ion gasped.

"You have to stay close to the one your going to kill."

"I won't let you hurt any more people."

She grabbed Ion by the neck and raised him to her height, "And whose going to stop me?"

"Princess will come out again," he shouted

She threw him down on the floor," Ion, I know you. You don't have to guts to kill her behind her back. And if I you try to kill her when she's aware of it, I'll always be able to pop back out again." She smiled smugly at him.

"As you see, it worthless to try."

She turned around to go through the door before Ion could stop her.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't have time to think about that now. Why don't you go to sleep? You look like you need it." With that she walked through the door.

Ion tried to open the door, but it was locked. He lay his forehead against the sealed door and tried to think.

How could you care for someone and hate them at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel and the professor gentle placed Gabriel into bed in a large room in the royal airship.

"Handle him gently," Anais scolded.

"I'm fine Anias, you don't have to baby me," he laughed.

"I just don't want you bleeding on these lovingly sheets," she teased.

He laughed before taking her hand," You know you don't have to come."

"I know, but I want to return to the place I once called home," she smiled softly.

Esther entered the room and sat next to Gabriel. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me have this room, but shouldn't you…."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am," she said firmly.

"Your highness," said Virgil coming up behind her," I wish you weren't going."

"I need to go and I know I can trust you to take care of everything until I return."

Virgil bow deeply, but still looked up at Esther with uncertainty, before he departed.

Abel entered the room, carrying enough sweets to feed and army of six year olds.

"There you are. We've been waiting for an hour."

"I had to stock up on certain supplies that this ship has sadly neglected," he said smiling fondly at his enormous pile of candy.

"Abel, this is only a one day trip," Esther scolded.

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't carry more."

Anias turned to Gabriel in amazement," Is he for real?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But how does he keep from getting sick?"

"He is sick, in my opinion," Gabriel replied.

"I like to take his blood pressure," she said, before the both began laugh loudly.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, "said Abel merrily," but most likely it's me.

The captain entered the room with and bowed to all present.

"Your highness and ladies and gentleman we are ready to depart. Dinner will take place in fifteen minutes. "

"Thank you," Esther replied.

"You eat first Anias and then you can bring my dinner later," Gabriel said firmly, before she could protest.

"Are you sure?" she said, looking back at him with concern.

"Yes, I'm not hungry after seeing Abel gulp down all that sugar."

"I- mon't- mow -vhat -mou're- malking –me-mout," said Abel with his mouthful of toffee.

"Well, then if every things okay, we'll head to the dinning room," said Esther.

"Abel," Gabriel, called out to the priest," when you're done can I see you alone."

Abel turned slowly to look at Gabriel and then nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel entered the room later after what appeared to have been a hearty meal, by the look of satisfaction on Abel's face.

"You know this is the first time I felt like eating in a long time," he said as he licked his lips.

"Any food left in the kitchen?" Gabriel laughed.

Abel looked up at him sheepishly.

Gabriel turned serious as his face gaze out the window," I sure you are wonder why I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Is it about Ion?"

"No, "he paused thoughtfully," it's about you."

Abel said nothing as sat down beside Gabriel, waiting for him to speak the first word.

Finally Gabriel broke the silence by saying," It has to do with what happened in the cave. Abel, do you remember anything from you childhood?"

" No, they told us that we spent a lot of our childhood in a dormant state," he said sadly, "Only, sometime Lilith would say things………"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel watched as Lilith stood gazing out the window at the endless stars surrounding the observatory. He knew she was thinking of that place that she claimed none of them could remember but her. A place where they all been loved and cared for, a place, where she had lost someone she loved.

He came up behind her tall form, standing beside her until she became aware of his presence.

"Abel, "she said, surprised," what are you doing up here?"

He did not look at her, his eyes gazing ahead of him," you were thinking about that place and him again."

"Yes," she sighed," I try to remember, but every time I think I get closer ,it slips away from me. I think I see his face, but one day he is young the next he's old. One minute he is blond, the next brunet. I just wish it was clear."

"What does it matter," said Abel turning to her angrily," he's not here. He must have left us alone."

"No something must happen to him."

"They're dreams, Lilith, just dreams .It's what you want to believe," Abel scowled.

Lilith looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Humans are evil, Lilith," he said, almost pleading for Lilith to understand.

"But my memories……"

Abel grabbed both of Lilith's hands and turn her towards him," These dreams, or memories, or whatever, they can't do you any good. He is gone forever, why does your mind still think of him?

Don't you see all humans aren't evil? All they want to do is control us. They might even have the power to kill us.

A memory can't protect you, but I can." Abel said solemnly.

"Abel?" Lilith turned to look into Abel earnest eyes.

Abel knelt on one knee." Lilith, I promise I will always protect you. I will never let anything ever happen to you. I will always be your defender."

Lilith took a deep breath before she answered the boy." I know you will always be there for me, my precious, Abel. I put my complete faith in you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lilith will not fight against the humans, Abel. You know that," Cain said firmly to Abel.

Abel did not answer, but turned away furious.

"As long as she believes in these dreams, she will not change," sighed Cain.

"If you cared about me at all you would try to persuade her," Abel shouted back at him.

"This conversation is getting tiresome, Abel. You know I don't care either way. I simply except life as it am."

"That's stupid! You just let the humans push you around!"

"You're the only one around here who seems to let the humans effect him."

"I don't…I mean….I…..I hate you," Abel said running from the room.

Cain sadly watched his brother leave the room.

All they ever did was fight anymore, but he just didn't know how to make it stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel griped tightly to Lilith's hand as the hours dragged on.

"It's all my fault. I made him come with me to the restricted area. If we hadn't been fighting that laser beam would have never gone off."

"Abel, blaming you would do Cain any good," said Lilith." Besides, we're using Seth's nanonmachines to heal him."

Seth entered the room smiling weakly at Abel and Lilith.

"He's going to be okay," she said.

Abel rushed over to hold his little sister close to him and Lilith joined them in the embrace.

Everything was going to be alright if they could all be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx As Abel walked down the hallway he heard his brother's voice coming from the main control room.

He couldn't make out what he was saying because he spoke in a hushed tone that was barely audible.

As Abel listen to Cain's muffled voiced, but was surprised to hear that no one was responding.

He creaked open the door a bit and saw that his brother was completely alone.

"Abel, is that you?" came Cain voice, not sounding a bit surprised.

Well, if Cain wasn't embarrassed, Abel, certainly was.

"I was…um…just…looking for," he started out lamely.

"It doesn't matter, I been wanting to talk to you," came Cain cold voice.

"Me?"

"Yes, I have changed my mind and decided it's time we fought the Terrans."

"You changed you mind?" said Abel dumbfounded.

"Yes, what's more I have already developed our plan?"

"A plan? But I heard nothing…."

"I'm sorry, Abel, I just haven't had time to discuss it. We only have a short time."

"Alright," Abel said slowly," what's your plan?"

"We go back to Earth with the colonist. We join the vampires and wipe out the Terrans."

Abel made a grim face and then nodded

"After that we return here. Then we can work on wiping out the vampires," he whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Abel said suddenly.

"Nothing it not important right now," Cain looked up into Abel face," Are you in or out?"

"In."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abel came into his room covered in blood, leaving a trail of bloody footsteps as he went. He leaned on one the nearest wall, sliding slowly down the wall leaving a large crimson stain against his ivory walls. Every part of him was covered with blood even his snow white hair was tainted with scarlet streaks.

He had to take a shower, to wash away the blood, the memories, and everything.

As the hot water gushed around him he scrubbed his body until it became painful.

"I must wash it away, I must never think about," he said franticly to himself.

He came out of the shower wrapped himself in clean clothes. Then he took his bloody clothes and threw them in the garbage shoot.

Then he lied on the bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he scrubbed his skin, everywhere he smelled blood. Even though his clothes were gone, everywhere he saw blood.

Finally out of exhaustion, he fell into slumber. But his dreams were plagued with fields of slaughtered bodies of the Terran he had killed.

He gave out screams of horror that it woke Lilith from her sleep.

She rushed to Abel room to find him sweating and screaming. She grabbed and shook him as hard as she could.

Abel woke from his nightmare to see Lilith kind face looking down on him in deep concern.

"Abel, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare, "he mumbled.

"Abel," she said, softly," was it about what happened on earth?"

Abel paused for a minute," Yes. But what we did had to be done."

"Why?" said Lilith, with tears in her eyes.

"Lilith we, have to destroy them. We don't know what they are capable of doing to us. Don't you see, we have to kill them before they kill us? I have to protect you no matter what the cost."

With this he grabbed Lilith and held her tight in his arms," You mean everything to me," he whispered.

"Abel," Lilith said gently letting her fingers caress his hair before she pulled away.

"But Abel, I telling you that these humans didn't create us," she said franticly." We weren't made to be puppets. Abel we were loved. You have to believe me.

"Lilith," Abel said take her hand in his," it's just…

"No, I'm telling you, I been closer and closer to remembering. If you care about me, just gives me a few more days. I think it will come to me then. Please," she begged.

"For you, Lilith, I will do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilith walked inside the main room, lost in her thoughts as usual. That's when she found herself tripping over a small table. As she fell on her knees, it happened. She found herself remembering kneeling beside her father who wanted to take her away for the laboratory, but was killed in the attempt. He had tricked the other scientist and had created them to be his children. They were going to live as a family in the New Human Empire.

No one could control them, for only their creator truly knew them, only their father."

"Father," she whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"So you finally remember," said a cold voice from behind her.

Lilith turned to see Cain standing behind her, glare at her with eyes of black ice.

"Cain, you don't have to kill anymore," she said breathlessly," the human have no control over us."

'I know," he said moving closer to her.

"You……you know?" came Lilith startled voice.

"Yes, you see when you brought me back; I began to discover all kinds of things."

"What do mean?"

"Let's just say with two nanonmachines in my body, I began to hear a voice ...the voice of truth. In it I discovered who I am supposed to be."

Lilith became overcome with fear as she saw Cain creep closer and closer to her.

"Cain, what are doing?" she asked fearfully.

"The voice is telling me something," he paused pulling a long knife from his cloak," It's telling me to kill you."

He grabbed her head by the hair and she began to struggle in his grip.

"You see this blade; I got it from a vampire back on earth. He claimed it was the sharpest in the world," Cain said this he slid the blade against his own hand letting the blood pour over her face.

"Cain, please stop," Lilith begged, but Cain paid no attention to her.

"See this vein right here," he said, pointing to a silver vain running along the side of her neck." That is the vein where you nanonmachines run through you body. If I was to sever it, you would never be able to be brought back to life."

"Cain, "said Lilith through her tears," Why?"

"Everything must follow the master plan, and death will always pave the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth screamed as she saw Cain lean over the bloody body of Lilith.

Abel could say nothing as Cain rose to face him still holding Lilith by the hair.

"Murderer," Seth screamed using her Kyzath to push Cain away from the body.

Abel in complete shock watched her as she clung to Lilith body, crying endlessly.

"Cain, you killed Lilith," Abel said, in disbelief.

"I had to Abel. She had gone crazy. If I let her live she would have let us all get killed."

"Killed?" Able said in a daze.

"That's right," said Cain, standing in front of Abel.

He put his hand on Abel shoulder drawing him close to himself.

" You have to trust me, Abel," he whispered in Abel's ear.

Abel felt himself losing control of reality as he began to drown in Cain's words, hypnotizing and seducing him.

Then came the sound of Seth voice," Abel, don't listen to him."

Realization return to him and then a furry of hatred filled him. He grabbed Cain by the neck and screamed," How could you do this?"

He slammed Cain's body against the wall over and over until blood began to rundown Cain's face. But through all this Cain said nothing.

"Abel, don't soil your hands with his blood. We'll drop him from the ship," Seth said glaring at Cain," the fall will kill him."

Abel nodded. As much as he hated Cain, he did not want to see any more blood shed.

As they place him over the exit, he gave them an eerie smile, a smile that Abel never forgot.

Cain Fell to Earth.

Then Abel mourned for Lilith. He had failed to protect her.

Seth change greatly, but no one knew why. For instance, how did she know that she was created to be the Empress of the New Human Empire?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So," said Abel as he heard Gabriel story," Lilith's dreams really were true."

"He loved you too, Abel," said Gabriel," I know, I felt it when I was in his memories."

I wonder what would have happened if we had all gotten away and lived in the New Human Empire. Cain would have never have found Fie and Lilith never would have……died," Abel wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"So Cain killed Lilith because Fie told him to."

"His voice is very strong, I could barely resist it."

"You? When did you hear it?"

"It was in the Ghetto passageway. You see, I have two nanonmachines running in my veins, mine and Lilith's. I guess this makes us closer to the being that Fie once was, so we are able to hear him. To hear him also mean you can be controlled by him,"Abel sighed.

"Abel, do you think there is anyway to save Cain from Fie?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know. He might have lost his soul a long time ago."

"Passengers," said the voice of the caption," we are now approaching the New Human Empire."


	26. Reverto Domus

**Reverto Domus**

_"You sure you __are__ read__ing__ the map right?" __Cain asked Professor Sedgwick._

_"Yes, the gate is directly__ a hundred miles__ outside __of the New Human Empire."_

_"So__ our journey has drawn closer__ to an__ end," Adelonda voice came from behind them._

_"I__ see you returned __to your more acceptable form," Cain said, letting__ only__ his__ eyes turn in her __direction._

_"No__ thank__s__ to you. I thought you said__"__ she__"__ would not be returning."_

_"Perhaps you haven't the strength to control her," Cain said bitterly._

_"You are the one who made me this way, it__'s__ your job to keep me __this way," she __spoke,__ her voice __acrid as__ poison_

_"We will be approaching our __destination__, in about an hour," said Professor Sedgwick, try to ward off a fight._

_"Very well, I need to go and condition my arms for__ my Herzan.__"_

_She gave Cain one last scathing look before leaving the room._

_"It seems to me that your Pygmalion has turned into a Frankenstein__" s__ighed__Professor__Sedgwick__ "Cain, do you__ really th__ink she will ever submit to you?__"_

_Cain said nothing__ but sm__iled slyly, his eye gazing __maliciously __at the __doorway __where __Adelonda had__ exited._

_-__------_

"Gabriel, let me help you," said Abel, heaving the priest up to his feet.

"I'm not an infant, I'm strong enough to walk on my own," he replied, shoving Abel from him. He took a few step forwards, only to fall flat on his face.

"Oh, yeah you're a regular Hercules," Anias scoffed, as she had Abel pick him up again.

Esther entered into the bedroom, cheerfully pushing a wheelchair towards them.

"Oh, no," Gabriel shouted," I am not going to be carried around in that thing."

"You _will_ ride in that," Anias yelled back." You'll also stop this stupid, macho act before you hurt yourself."

She placed her hands on hips and gave Gabriel a death glare that had him slithering to the wheelchair without complaint.

"Please allow me," said Abel taking the handles of wheelchair, hoping to avoid trouble in the future.

As soon as Abel wheeled Gabriel out of the door he felt as if he was plunge under a flood of memories. He found it hard to breathe as he was surrounded by the sounds and smells of the world that had known since his childhood.

He clutched his hand to the handle of the wheelchair to try to hide how his body shook with apprehension and excitement.

"Are you alright?" asked Abel, with a worried sound in his voice.

"It just coming here, you know…..home," said Gabriel, his voice faltered.

"I just wish Ion with us," sighed Abel.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Gabriel smile with assurance that made Abel feel strangely encouraged.

Anias came back to where they had stop to rest." It so strange to be standing here. I just wish Hugue could just see this…..

Gabriel places a comforting hand on her arm. She early took his hand and slid it to her palm, grasping it firmly.

"I'm glad we could be here together. I would be so hard to have returned here without you."

"I'm happy you could come, too" he relied bashfully.

"Thank you," she said continuing to hold his hand, while Gabriel looks some what confused.

Esther hurried to where they were standing saying, "We located Yedas. He visits Duchess Mirka."

Anias felt Gabriel's body grow stiff beside her and she knew the anxiety he must be feeling.

She suddenly threw her arms around him and held him close to her.

"Everything's going to be okay. They're still the same people you remember," she said, placing her cheek against his.

Gabriel was a bit embarrassed, but he had to admit with her arms around him, he felt comforted in a way nothing else had.

"Thank you," he said softly to her," you're the only the one who could really understand."

"I'm sorry if I interrupting anything," came an angry voice in front of him. " I was sent to come fetch you."

He knew in a second that the voice belongs to Asta. Anias quickly let him go, in what almost felt almost felt like fear.

"Asta, it's so good to hear you again. I been thinking about you," he smiled brightly at her.

"So I see," she scowled.

"Are you going to introduce me?" said Anias with a smile.

"Nurse Anias this is my Tayzet Asta," said Gabriel.

" Tazet? Isn't that like a godmother or aunt or something," Anias said innocently.

"What Gabriel failed to inform you is I am no longer his Tayzet, he just likes to hold on to _stupid_ habits."

With that Asta turned and stormed away from them.

"Miss Asta seems a bit out of sorts," Abel whispered to Gabriel.

"I know," he said crossly," I thought she be happy to see me."

Esther looked at them first, before shaking here head. Then she turned to follow Asta and motion them to do the same.

As the headed to the Mirka's Villa Gabriel felt his heart grow heavy. Would Mirka except him knowing he had been responsible for her daughter's death? Would he ever really have a place back in her heart?

When his wheelchair stopped , he took a deep breath, before he allowed them to carry the wheelchair up stairs.

There at the stair stood Duchess Mirka, beautiful and composes as ever. Abel wheeled Gabriel until he was directly before her.

Gabriel took of his glasses and turned his face up to her waiting to hear what she would say.

She looks down at a minute and then knelt down and flung her arms around him.

"Laus, my beautiful grandson, you come home."

She held his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks gently, while flood of tear ran down her face.

"Grandmother," he whispered," I missed you so much."

"Why didn't you back sooner," she said.

"Because I a fool," he said smiling.

"I can second that," Asta replied sarcastically.

"I heard that you where hurt," Mirka her voice full of fear.

"That's why I need to see Yedas and also the Empress."

"Yedas is here," she said," and I'll send word to the Empress right away."

"Thank you, grandmother," he said gently letting the words fall from his lips, treasuring it.

As Gabriel entered the inside his adopted grandmothers home he noticed almost everything remained the same as if he was returning back in time rather then coming home.

As they entered the main room they were greeted by the familiar voice of Yedas, who remain ageless as ever.

Kaytas, my teacher," Anias cried out to Yedas.

"Anias, is that really you?" said the healer in amazement.

"Yes, I so glad to see you. I have so much to tell you. But, of course, it will have to wait."

"Yes," he said, wisely.

Yedas nodded fondly at the girl, before approaching Gabriel. He took both his hand and places them on Gabriel's shoulders.

"Why aren't you dead, boy?" he said.

Everyone looked puzzled at what Yedas had said but Gabriel seemed unfazed.

"Because of Kyazth, sir."

Yedas nodded and said," Let's take you to my healing room."

"Must you take him away?" Mirka said," I already have one grandson in trouble; I want to be there for this one."

Gabriel turned to her and smiled," Both of us will be alright."

There was such confidence in his face that she smiled and nodded for him to go.

"Anias, if you would could to come, extra help would be appreciated."

"Yes, of coarse I'll help," Anias hurried to take the wheelchair from Abel.

"Everyone's making a big fuss out nothing," Gabriel sighed.

"It's hardly going to be nothing. I won't soften this for you, it's going to hurt."

"Oh, well, and then forget it," Gabriel joked.

They brought him to the healing room, in Yedas home. Before he left, Gabriel took one finial look around for Asta, but she was nowhere to be found. Why how had she picked now to disappear? He wanted to hear the calm steady beating of her heart more then any if the others.

Yedas help Gabriel to remove his clothes and had him lay down on what the Methuselah's called a Nocta table. The table was one of a kind; it had the power to stop the patient from bleeding no matter what the operation.

Plus, it was always warm unlike Tarren's operation tables, Gabriel mused.

Yedas covered the lower half of Gabriel's body and then called Anias into the room. She arrived carry a lot of tool and jars medicine unknown to Terrans.

Yedas examined the wound first on his stomach first and then had him turn around on his back to examine the other wound.

"Well, it as I thought, in order to close this wound we are going to have to use a skin binding process, which is going to be painful. I can't put you to sleep because you have to participate in order for it to work."

"Whatever it takes," Gabriel said, firmly.

Yedas nodded his head in acceptance and asked Anias for some of the medicine to him. Then she gave him what was needed and then went to stand at the head of the bed.

Yedas had him lie on his side before he placed ointment inside and around his wounds. It felt cold at first and then grew burning hot. He had to bite his lip against the pain.

Yedas placed one hand on the wound on his stomach and one his back.

"Now" Yedas said, "try to bring you head to your knee."

As he did this, screaming pain shot though his body.

Yedas removed his hands from the wound and went to grab his feet.

"Now, "he said," keep doing that."

He moving back and forth but his body began to thrash in pain. Anias dabbed at his head with a cold cloth as Yedas applied the concoction once again.

This time the pain was worse. It felt as if he's whole body was being torn in two. His breath came out rugged and painful and felt he could not last much longer.

"Just once more," Yedas said, apply the last medicine.

As the medicine touched the wounds, a forced cry of pain came from his throat as he struggled to stand the pain. He felt as if he was being consumed by an internal fire and…….then it over.

Panting he sat up and realized all the pain was completely gone. Look down at his stomach he saw only they faint lines of a scar.

"It worked!"He said breathless placing his hand on his stomach.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Yedas said.

"Then if I'm healed I don't need the empress…."

"I healed you outwardly but she will work on you inwardly or else my work will fall apart."

"I have to go see her, "said Gabriel," I'll get dressed and…..

"And you rest after such a big procedure," said Yedas, firmly.

"But the empress…."

"We'll be here when you wake up. Anias has left the room, so you can get dress and I'll have the maid show you to one of the rooms.

Gabriel sighed defeated.

----

Gabriel opened his eyes to what felt like a there was a thunder storm within him. Quick lighting bolts of sound flash around him, taking his breath away. Sitting up quickly he tried to discover where it was coming from. His search ended when a hand touched his making all the sound around him unify to one source and he knew at once who was beside him.

"You're majesty," he said trying to rise.

"Laus," she said pulling him back down," please don't bother, we are friends after all."

"Your majesty, it is an honor to be in your presence again."

"First of all, you are to call me Seth," she said firmly, "and it's good to see you, too.

"Thank you, Seth," he said, a warm smile lighting up his face.

She sat next to him on his bed and he sat beside her, just as they done in the old days.

"You have suffered much haven't you, my Laus," she said looking up with sorrowful eyes.

"The wound is almost healed," he said, offhandedly.

"I wasn't just talking about that wound."

"I know," taking her hand and holding it softly," and thank you for you're concern."

"Well," she said turning to him directly," I think we should heal that wound completely."

She had him take off his shirt, and then she places her hand on where the wounds had been.

"Now place your hands over mine."

He did as she told him.

He was expecting pain like his last healing, but all he felt was a pleasant humming through out his body. Then it felt as if everything with in him was coming into place, being connected, become once again whole. Then it was over.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes, with your help, that the quickest healing I have ever done."

"Amazing! I never knew Kyazth could heal so quickly."

"I used amaze Yedas when I was his student. Of course, he never knew I was the empress."

Gabriel put he shirt back on a then turn to the empress," Now that I am taken care of, we have much to discuss with you."

"No," said Seth," I don't think you do."

"It's about the seven and the three gates."

"I already know about them."

"But how?"

"It written in ancient text I found in the secret chamber of the palace of the empire. I was able to translate most of it on my own. I not sure how, it just sort of came to me. "

"But why didn't you tell Abel or anyone?"

"I didn't know it would be used by Cain for evil purposes."

"I see, but there was more that you don't know."

"You mean about us be created by a man who thought of us as his children, who tried to help us escape, a man we called father."

"Abel told you."

"No, I always knew."

"But why did't you tell Abel?" said Gabriel, feeling slightly exasperated.

"I was not my place, nor was it the right time," she said with a composed voice.

"I don't understand," he said shaking his head.

"I know and I can't explain, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Well, you're entitled to your secrets same as anyone else," Gabriel said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you," Seth smiled.

"You should know that tomorrow we are going to be holding war meeting, so you should get all the rest you can."

"No backing down from here is there?" he said, lying back down on his bed.

"No," she barely whisper," this is war.


	27. A Gaze Into Tommorrow

A Gaze into Tommorrow

They had all gathered in the throne room, as the empress had instructed, even Anias was allowed to attend. None had spoken, only their eye gaze from one person to the next trying to discover their mood and emotion.

Seth entered the room simply very dress and yet still very regal. As she approach the group they divided, all bowing deeply, even her brother Abel.

She approached her throne silently, there was only the sound of her foot falls before she turned and calmly spoke to them.

" If we are to have any hope in defeating Cain and the Rozenkruez Orden, we will need to know what his plan of action is. That is why I have asked you all here. Please follow me this way."

She walked a small distance behind the throne to where a magnificent curtain hung high from the ceiling above.

She places her hand on a large rope that pulled the curtain aside revealing a door adorned with hundreds of pictures and symbols. They appeared to be alive as small stones hidden in crevices sparked with an unknown light causing the birds to appear to fly and fish to swim, among many other wonders.

"It's beautiful, I never seen anything like it," Esther gasped.

"Nor will you, for this was not crafted by human or Methuselah hand," Abel replied, placing his hand against finely carved stone.

"What is this?" Yedas asked pointing center of door, there was a simple circle with a hole in the middle.

"That," said Seth smiling," is the keyhole."

She took out small knife and slightly cut her finger until the blood had covered it. She then placed her finger directly into the hole.

There was a strange mechanical beeping sound and then an electronic voice spoke in some unknown language. Then the door slid effortlessly open revealing a pathway of stairs.

"What did voice say?" Anias asked Yedas.

"I don't know. It wasn't Methuselah," he answered her.

"No, that was the 'Language of the Seven'," said Seth," even I only understand a little. Luckily, there is a Methuselah translation everywhere else."

Stepping forwarding, she began to descend down the stairs, the others following closely behind her. As she move downwards, a silver white light appeared to guide them onward. The light was lovely, soft, and elegant, a polar opposite of the lights they had seen in the laboratories before.



The walls around the stairs were made of polished stone clouded and milky white. Every once in a while they felt as if the could see their reflection in the smooth stone, only to have it cloud over again.

As they approached the end of the stairway, Gabriel again felt as if the room around him was alive, but rather then the harsh demanding breaths of the laboratories, he felt a movement soft and gentle, almost like breath of sleep.

There was a gasp of wonderment as they entered the main room. There in that room was enormous underground garden with breathtakingly beautiful flowers. Each flower was the essence of perfection, but of unknown colors and size.

"I never seen any flowers like these before," Abel said.

"It's not real," Gabriel said flatly.

"What?" Asta said," but they looks so real."

"All life gives of a certain sound and there is no such sound here," he said.

"He's right," Seth said," they look, feel, and smell real, but they are not. I believe they were created by 'The Seven'. Perhaps they were the flower of the world from which they came."

She led them through the false garden until they came to a large cascading fountain. The fountain descended like a stairway, with a large pool on top, a medium pool below it, and a small pool on the bottom. Beside the fountain was a small staircase leading to the top.

"This," said Seth pointing to the fountain," is the main control system. This will show the information we need to know. "

She slowly moved her hand above water in small pool. A light shot out from the center of the pool casting a holographic keyboard below her finger tips. Above the small pool a screen appeared on both the middle pool and the large pool.

"Abel, do you think you can handle the keyboard from now on?" Seth asked.

Abel studied the transparent keys for a second and then nodded at his sister.

She when up the fountain stairs until she was standing directly across from the second pool.

"Abel, please activate the Gate files," she said.

Able made a few movements on the soundless key board and the screens in front of them flickered and a new image appeared before them. It was a large cavern, barren except for a large pillar in the center.

Seth extended a finger and a beam of light shot forth from it as she pointed towards the screen in front of them.

"This is the Deleus Cavern; it is where the keyholes to the three gates are held.



Abel, could you get a close up on the pillar," she said.

As the screen zoomed in the were able to see that at the top of pillar were three hands made of stone, each clutched tightly in a fist.

"Each of these clutch stone hands controls the doorway to the three gates. The three gates are not located in the cavern but in three different places in the world; Rome, Albion; and the New Human Empire. Why these places, I am unsure, perhaps because of the struggle in the Old World.

Once these passages open there is only a ten hour period before they pour destruction upon the world each using Kyazth, Herzan, and Mons.

Once all the gates are open, the center of the cavern will open and provide sanctuary within from the world destruction. There they must also challenge Fie, the traitor of the Seven, to battle against them and gain his power or to seal him away forever."

Seth turned away from the pools and descended down the stairs. With a few movements, Abel turned the machine off.

Seth turned and look at the group around her," We must stop Cain from accessing those gates no matter the cost. Before you volunteer you must know that it will be extremely dangerous, Cain is an enemy who is not to be taken lightly."

She said no more, as she led them back through the garden and up to the palace throne room. They wordless left the palace to decide what their decision for the future would be.

Gabriel waited for Abel, who exited last.

"Abel, now that I am healed, we should take this time to practice," he said firmly.

Abel looked at him and nodded .

It was late at night, but Gabriel could not go another day without visiting a place he had had once called his home, the house of his mother, Layseta.

As he entered the doorway he saw that it was unchanged except for furniture moved here and there for cleaning. He touched favorite chairs and tables just to stir up emotions long forgotten.

When he reached his old room it felt a bit foreign because of his size, but when he placed his hand on the quilt his mother had made him, he again felt like a child.

His fingers caresses the pictures of all the animals sewn within its folds. From fish to birds to beast, each was placed with love, so that he could find comfort in there shapes should child-like fear find him.



At the top of the bed was a toy horse that you shook if you wanted it to jingle out a tune. It only worked for his mother and him, which was a great delight to him as a child.

Gabriel paused before he paused before pushing through the heavy oak door that led to his mother's room. As he enters memories plunged into his heart like a punch in the stomach.

There was the window where she used to sit and brush her hair over and over. There was the vanity with a small crack in left comer of the mirror where he failed in using Kyazth, but was never scolded. There was the large canopy bed where she would hold him at night until his nightmares vanished.

He lay down on the bed, almost imagining that he could smell her scent.

"I'm sorry, mother," he whispered with tears in his eyes," I'm sorry you had to die because of me."

Suddenly he heard another heartbeat and turned around to see who was.

"Laus," came a voice he recognized as Asta," Is that you? I saw the light on and I didn't know….."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you."

Gabriel found himself greeted with the form of the Asta that he remembered from his childhood days. He heard the soft swish of her hair as it now lay long around her shoulder and the sound of a dress flapping around her ankles.

"What, wrong?" Asta asked, noticed him walking wordless toward her.

"It's just that you look different."

"I dressed for bed that's why, this is my nightgown."

"It's just that you are dressed like I remember you, before you were hurt," he said sadly.

Asta didn't say anything, but her there were tears in her eyes.

"Asta when I was in the Ghetto hospital I dreamed about the time that I taught you to dance. Do you remember that?"

Asta smiled slightly, "Yes."

He bowed deeply," can I have this dance?"

"If you take off those silly glasses," she said smugly.

Gabriel smiled and detached his glasses from his face, laying them on the nearest table.

Gabriel placed one hand on Asta waist and held her hand out with the other.

"But we don't have any music, "she said.



Don't worry, I'll hum, "Gabriel said.

Asta found his humming was not like other people humming. It didn't come form his voice but his entire being and Asta get lost in the beautiful sound.

"What song is this?" she asked.

"Your song," he laughed.

The dance started as a formal waltz but as Gabriel spun Asta in from a delicate twirl she almost fell. In the struggle she put her arms around his neck, I felt nice so she kept them there. Gabriel blushed lightly as his place his hands around her waist and soon they were swaying softly with Asta head resting under his chin. She placed her ear to his heart that set the tempo to the music around them.

"Asta," Gabriel whispered.

"Yes," she answered softly looking up at him.

He suddenly pulled away from her," I don't want you to go with us tomorrow."

"What?" she asked, confused as music around her suddenly stopped.

"I don't want you to go, tomorrow."

"But, why?" she asked.

"I trust you."

"I don't understand."

"I need to know that no matter what, nothing will happen to this place. This is the empress's home, my mother's home, my tavarish's home. You have to make sure nothing happens to it."

Asta took his hand, holding in hers. " I'll make sure not hinging happens to _our_ home, "she said softly.

His hand held her hand tightly in his, drawing it close to his face.

"Asta," he said once again.

"Yes, "she said leaning toward him.

He dropped her hand quickly.

"Goodnight. "With that he turned and quickly left the room.

Asta watched him leave and then turned and kicked the wall. Then she leaned her head against the same wall and cried.

"It's stupid," she cried," so stupid. "

Sorry about the late update my computer broke.


	28. Commisceo Compello

**Commisceo Compello: The Final Battle- Part 1**

Cain slowly stepped down from his largest aircraft to the gates of the Delues Carven

"We are finely here," he said as a small sinister smile slid slowly across his face." After all this time, I will finely be able to achieve my hearts desire and ………be able to free my soul."

"I was wrong, Cain," said Adelonda stepping up from behind him," we are more alike then I thought."

Cain turn around, his eyes meeting hers in a silent challenge, only to be interrupted by Ion angry yells .He struggled with the guards caring him down the flank, but he knew his fight was useless against the strong RozenKruez soldiers . In desperation he sunk his teeth deep into the guard's hand.

The guard let go with a cry and Ion sprinted with all his strength to the nearest path of escape. But his attempt was in vain, for Adelonda lighting fast movements had him in her arms in seconds.

"You'll never get away with this Cain," Ion said, fighting violently in Adelonda's embrace.

Cain stood before Ion and smirked, "You're so typical Ion and if there is anything I hate it's the ordinary."

He sighed with annoyance before thrusting a bolt of energy into Ion's stomach, knocking him out.

"Now where were we," he said returning to the Delues Caverns.

Professor Sedgwick was standing before the large gate guarding the cavern, reading the script of "The Seven". The gate of enormous size with two large hand prints placed on either side of the door.

"What does it say?" asked Cain.

"The secret to this world happiness is written on these doors," said the professor." As well as its destruction."

"Never mind your philosophies, what must we do to open the gate."

"You simply put your hand on one of the hand prints and Adelonda puts her hand on the other. Then gates will open to you."

Cain looked at Adelondawho nodded and then placed her hand on the hand print on the opposite door. A light began to glow from around their handsand then a beam of light shot to edges of the large hand prints. The door began to flicker with thousands of beams of digital light and then disappeared.

"Was the gate a hologram?" asked Adelonda, looking around her in amazement.

"I doubt it was anything that we know," said Profess Sedgwick.

"You know the plan, "Cain said to one of the officers," I'll contact you at the appropriate time."

Cain motion for some of the RozenKruez soldiers to follow him, carrying Ion's unconscious body.

The entered the darken cavern turning on their flashlight, but no matter where they turned, they could not bounce their light off the caves wall.

"There is no way that this cave can be so large," said one of the guards.

"Silence!" Adelonda hissed.

The approached the caves immense opening. In the middle was the large pillar hundreds of feet of the ground.

"How do we lower it?"asked Adelonda.

Her words were interrupted by cries of the guards as they were thrust up in the air and then dropped. This time it was Cain who grabbed Ion before the last guard was flung into the air.

"Return Ion to us, Cain," Gabriel shouted, his voice made the ground underneath them to shake.

"It's the Kyazth priest, I thought you were dead," Cain said calmly." Good thing I believe in second chances."

Cain flung a vibration of power at Gabriel who stood calmly before him. At the last minute Abel and Seth step in front of him blocking the attack with a shield using their power.

As the dust of the cave died down Cain looked ahead and smiled coldly.

" Well, if this isn't a nice little family reunion. With Seth being in the New Human Empire Imperial Palace, I knew it wouldn't be long before I find you here. "

"We said to let Ion go," said Seth.

"No," said Cain," I don't think I will."

Ion, who chooses that moment to wake up, found he was fighting for freedom from Cain's vice-like grip. Cain held Ion's body close to him, placing one arm around his thin frame and another around his neck.

"You know, I could have just brought him here to kill before your own eyes. It's so like me." With that he tightened his arm around Ion neck, choking him.

Gabriel stepped away from the other two to stand before Cain. "Empress, Abel… I think it's time we got this party started."

Gabriel heard the voices of Seth, Abel, and Cain speak the almost the same words," "Nanonmachines Crusnik 02 forty percent limited performance—authorized."

""Nanonmachines Crusnik 03 forty percent limited performance—authorized"

Behind he felt the immense power of their Crusnik forms, but he had condition himself to deal with it when he had been practicing with Abel.

There also in front of him, he felt Cain switch to his Crusnik form, taking a battle stance but not moving forward.

Seth shot out a flame of sound that pieced out though the air. Gabriel caught it spinning it around before launching it toward Cain; creating a circular wall around him.

Cain quickly took flight, barely able to escape the burning wall, though there was the smell of singed feathers in the air. Gabriel quickly put the flames out for fear of hurting Ion.

Abel soared toward Cain with furious sped, but Cain flew backward in the opposite direction far away from Abel's attacks.

"He's not even fighting," yelled Gabriel.

"Laus," Seth voice echoed within him," aim for his wings. I'll catch Ion with a sound net."

Seth launched a power wave toward him, which he was able to catch, though it made him a bit dizzy. Hold it deep within, he stretched it like a rubber band. Carefully he aimed it at Cain who was busy avoiding Abel attack.

But Cain was able to dodge the first attack of his attacks and the second but the third got him. Gabriel saw Cain fall only to catch himself just before hitting the ground.

They all prepared for another attack only to see Cain look over his shoulder smile and land on the ground. He released Ion without another word and allowed him to return to his comrades.

"What are you playing at, Cain?" said Abel through clenched teeth.

"My dear brother, Ion was never meant to be a hostage."

"What?" Ion yelled.

"He was merely meant to be a distraction."

With that the heard the sound of the pillar beside them. The room began to shake and dust flew everywhere causing them to cover their mouth to keep from choking.

As the pillar reached the bottom and the dust cleared. They looked up to see Adelonda standing in front of one of the clenched stone fists. She looked up at them and smiled before she spoke a few words of Herzan and the hand opened.

"That would be a gate opening in Albion," Cain said smugly.

He reached into his pocket and took out a communication device.

"RozenKruez Group one, activate plan A,"

"Yes, sir," a voice replied from the two-way radio.

"Interesting Cain," said Gabriel," but we have a communication device as well.

Seth took out what look like a large silver ball. Holding it close to her mouth she spoke clearly into it.

" Queen Esther, do you hear me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx



Esther, Anias, and Asta had been waiting for Seth call in the secret communication room in the Imperial Palace.

"Do think this will work?" said Esther nibbling on her lip with worry.

"If the Empress put this together, then it will work," Asta snapped at her.

"She wasn't questioning the Empress authority," Anias scowled.

"It's alright Anias, I know how she feels," said Esther looking deep into Asta eyes. Asta turned away from her and began to pace the floor.

Suddenly Seth's voice came flooding in from the trans-communication receiver.

"Cain has activated the gate in Albion. Activate plan C!" her urgent voice called out to them.

"Everyone," Asta shouted to Methuselah workers in the communication controls below," transport the "K" signals to….." she turned to Esther.

"…the Iron Maiden"

"You got that," Asta shouted down to them.

"Yes, you ladyship," said a dark haired commander who began to give orders to other working at the controls.

"When the light on the control board turns green, it means that we have reached the desired communication site," he called back to them.

They all three hovered over the board until the light flashed green. Asta nudged Esther who picked up the microphone.

"Hello, Sister Kate, are you there?"

"Queen Esther? You majesty, where are you calling me from? This signal….. "

"I can't explain it now, but you need to get this signal through to Virgil."

"Yes, your majesty" she replied.

They were greeted with the sound of static before a new voice came on the air.

"Hello," said a strange voice.

"This is Queen Esther; I need to speak to Virgil."

"I will get for him for you, your majesty," his startled voice replied, followed by a pause.

"Your majesty," said Virgil quite out of breath." Are you alright?"

"Yes, I fine. Tell me, have the Rozenkruz solider begun attacking?" asked Esther.

" We have been getting reports of disturbance throughout the city."

"Listen carefully, within city you will find a gate. It won't be hard to find, you will sense it, somehow. It will be heavily guarded by Rozenkruez solider. These solider must all be defeated."

"It will be done."

"Virgil there is more," she said.

"In order for the gate to close fifty Methuselah and fifty humans must form a circle, alternating human and Methuselah?"

"That will not be easy, or even possible. I don't even think there are fifty humans and Methuselah's who trust each other," sighed Virgil.

"We're trying to work on that now. You just concentrate on restoring peace."

"Yes, you majesty," Virgil said before signing off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll never succeed in gathering enough humans and Methuselah's. Albion is doomed" Cain sneered.

"You still won't be able to open the other gates," said Gabriel.

"There's where you wrong. I can always use you unconscious bodies," he laughed.

He raised his nanonmachines to 80 percent and Gabriel could feel the power growing within him.

"Adelonda" he yelled," Now."

Adelonda lept from the pillar into his arms. She did not change into her Crusnik-like form but rather let Cain place a hand on each of her shoulders.

As soon he did, her hair raised high above her head. Her eyes grew large and here iris and pupil disappear tell only a glowing red light came from her eyes. Her lips we're blood red and her fangs stretched far beyond her lips. The rest of her body gave of a strange yellow- green light.

Cain stretched his hands until they formed over her and there bodies morphed into one.

"That is a very impressive," said Gabriel said smiling. "To bad we figured out how to do it ourselves."

Abel also raised his nanonmachines to eighty percent before Gabriel moved into his arms. As soon as he made contact the hair arose tightly above his head. Large blue marks stipend across his body and arms. His had removed his glasses so they all saw his eyes turn ivory white. His lips turn silver, but instead of fangs, he had a long snake like tongue that stretched out menacingly.

"Interesting," said Cain," but hardly an equal."

"We shall see," came Gabriel's hollow voice.

"Seth," Abel cried," stay with the controls and see if you can close the gate."

"Alright," she replied.

Cain was the first one to attack let out an enormous fire ball directly in there path. With a swirl of Abel and Gabriel scythe the flame disappeared.

They rushed toward Cain; Abel using his scythe slices the air with sound.

Cain was able to duck the first attack but the second knock him down hard. He rose up from where he had fallen in anger. He flew at them with violent speed, launching an attack that made the air around them blur with the scorch of heat.

Abel spun around using sound waves to cool the air around them until it was bearable.

Then Abel landed striking the ground with fist causing a spray of rocks and dust to be flung at their enemy.

Cain had a large rock hit him on the shoulder. He gave out a cry of rage as he slammed his fist into the ground causing a flow of lava to come rushing at Abel and Gabriel.

They able to dodge the main attack but Abel cringed in pain as the sparks from the lava burnt his wings.

Enraged he flew in a flurry at Cain until he was only a few feet away from him. With all the power he could muster he launches the most powerful attack.

When he opens his eyes he only saw the smiling face of Cain.

"Abel," came Seth frantic voice, "all the gates have been open."

"What on earth?" Abel gasps.

"You see, my dear brother, all I had to do was redirect you power of Kyazth and Mons to a different target. I could only do it once so you had to be really close. I knew that if I redirected your attack to the stone hands they would open the gates. I say it was rather clever of me, wouldn't you?

He went over to the last closed fist and whispered a few words. The last fist opened and the pillar began to rise. Adelonda now left from his arms return to her normal form.

"I am now informing my soldiers to create such a disturbance that there won't be a chance of the gates closing."

Gabriel left Abel once again returning to his normal form.

"Empress," he yelled," we have to contact Esther again right away."

"You'll never make it in time, the end is coming and we are the only one who will see new world," said Cain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pillar stopped rising when it can to another gate which opened slowly to them. Inside the room was painfully white with only a stone bench for comfort.

"I suppose this is where we wait while the world slowly disappears," Cain gave a smug sigh.

He felt a quick movement behind him and turn to see Adelonda holding a knife directly under his throat.

"Now Cain is the time for you to die," she said, her words dripping with hatred.

"If it's something you feel you must do, then go right ahead," Cain said, not even rising his eyes to meet hers.

She looked puzzled, but did pause as she plunged the knife towards Cain's throat. But before it reached skin her hand stopped and pulled back.

"What…..what's going on?" she screamed in frustration.

Cain smiled," There is little something I forgot to tell you about yourself. When I split your personality I also added a little niche in you brain that won't allow you to kill me, no matter how much you try."

"What!" Adelonda's yell turn to a fierce screech.

"You were always meant for me Adelonda, from the very beginning, you belonged to me."

"No!" Adelonda backed away from him as far as she could.

"I'll never be owned by you, do you understand, never."

With that she plunged the knife towards her own heart only to have it stop short again. This time she was forced to drop the knife, which fell with a clatter, on the floor.

"Adelonda, you can't die by your own hand, either," laughed Cain.

Adelonda drop to her knees in despair, letting out tears of anger and fury.

"Adelonda, I had enough of playing games with you ," Cain voice grew deep as moved closer to her.

"It's time I am declared the winner and given my prize."

With a split second movement he pinned her to the nearest wall. Grabbing her wrist tightly he restrained he from running away.

"You're power is growing weaker Adelonda and it will continue to grow weaker until you submit," he spoke, opening his mouth to let his teeth caress her ear.

She shiver only slightly before she spit in his face.

Cain wipes his face on his shirt and laughed. "Yes, Adelonda, you will make a perfect mate for me."

Adelonda stiffen in his arms," Never, I hate you," she screamed and fought more frantically in his arms.

"You love is not necessary, only your perfect body. I watched closely as you have built yourself into something worthy to become the mother of the new world. Once are bodies have become one, this form will become permanent and the other Adelonda will simply fade away. Then we will be the new race, the only race."

Adelonda disbelief stopped her struggling for a moment and Cain took that moment to place a predatory kiss on her lips.

Adelonda fought against his hungry lips, she tried to bite him but couldn't. So she finally turned her face away from his, his teeth marks leaving a trail of blood across her cheek.

Cain let go of her wrist to grab her face and force her lips to meet his.

Adelonda struggled for a few seconds more before going limp in his hands.

Cain broke apart from the kiss letting his lips slide down to her neck and his hand sled to her back. Adelonda let out a small moan as she place her hands on his shoulders.

Cain was lost in the sweet taste and feel of Adelonda neck,then suddenly he felt a bolt of power shoot out of his arm. Then he felt the front of his shirt grow warm with a liquid that smelt of blood.

He pulled away from Adelonda to see that she was covered with blood.

She looked up at him with a triumphant smile.

"You forgot how well I know your body. I worked on it more then anyone. I realized I could use the knowledge of how your body works to force you to kill me. As you see, it worked."

She began to laugh like a maniac. "My dear, Cain, I will never submit to you."

She went to the edge of the pillar and with one last smile fell backwards to the earth as Cain's angry cry echoed after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something's falling from the pillar," yelled Abel.

"Gabriel, can you catch it?" cried Ion.

Gabriel formed a sound net gently catching the falling form.

"It's Adelonda!" Abel said in surprise.

The familiar form of Adelonda suddenly morphed into the child like form of Princess.

"Adelonda," Ion said running to her descended form. He gazed into her blood splatter face for signs of life.

Her eyes flutter open lightly," Ion is that you?" she said weakly.

"Yes," he said, as tears running from his cheek to hers.

"Don't weep for me," she said," It is the peace I desired.

Only please grant complete forgiveness for my brother so his soul may rest in peace."

"Yes, it is given"

Adelonda smiled and gently closed her eyes and breathed no more.

There was silence until suddenly; a ray of light came shooting from Adelonda fingers.

Ion step away as he watched her body began to be consumed by brilliant white flame. Then the flames turned to white feathers which floated up to the air and disappeared.

"Rest in peace, Princess," Ion whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews on what you thought of this chapter would be nice.


	29. Atrum Porta

**Atrum Porta- The Last Battle**

"Virgil, "exclaimed Professor Wordworth," we heard that you have spoken to her majesty, Queen Esther."

"Yes, and we have quite a task in front of us."

He told them Queen Esther had asked of them.

"Some of us will have to go amongst the city and defeat the RosenKreuz Orden soldier's station though out the city. The rest of us will have to head for this gate the queen spoke of and stop them there."

"I volunteer to go out and fight the city," a voice came from behind them. Kaya Syokko came slowly towards them, her face baring the mark where Adelonda had burned her.

"Kaya, you're injured…." said the Professor.

"I'm fine and I want to help out," she said decidedly.

"The ultimate goal of this plan will be to unite the Methuselah and humans, do you know that?"

"I….under this circumstances, I see we have no other choice."

"We will head out into the city," said William

"I will come with you."

There stood Hugue, staring directly at them for the first time.

"Alright Hugue, we could use your help, "said William.

"We all know what to do. Let's head out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina walked quickly into the room where Alessandro was waiting.

"We have been contacted by Queen Esther. It seems the chaos that has been taking place is part of a plan carried out by the RosenKreuz Orden."

"We must send our soldiers out to fight them," Alessandro replied.

"It won't be enough. There is a gate in the city that, if allowed to be left open, will destroy our part of the world."

Alessandro's eyes grow wide in fear at this announcement.

"What can we do?"

"Fifty humans and fifty Methuselah must join together in order to close the gate. There are over fifty Methuselah from the ghetto that were force to land here in their airship….."

"What utter nonsense," said Francesco entering the room? "Humans and vampires will never join together."

"It is the only way that we can be saved,"Alessandro said firmly.

"Are you talking back to me," Francesco said outraged." What has happened to you?"

Alessandro said nothing as his hand wander to the Kyazthurn around his neck.

"It's that thing," Francesco said pointing to the Kyazthurn," it has bewitched you."

He grabbed it from around Alessandro neck breaking the thin chain that held it. He took the Kyazthurn and crushed it under his foot until it shattered to a million pieces.

Alessandro gazed up at him with eyes of fury," how dare you break it! It belonged to his mother and now it's gone forever. I hate you!"

"Alessondr…." Francesco's started, but was interrupted.

"Get out of my sight and never appear before me again,"Alessandro screamed at him.

Francesco backed away from the young pope like a wound dog. Then in utter confusion, he stormed away from the room.

As Alessandro gazed at the broken pieces on the floor, Caterina look at her brother in amazement.

A strangely a wave of sorrow hit her as she knew that this change in her brother was permanent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gate in the New Human Empire has also been opened," Anais said," what do we do with no humans here?"

"The empress took care of it before she left. There is a city north of the Empire that has made alliance with us. They have agreed to help and will be arriving soon."

"Your ladyship," they heard one of the soldiers call below," RosenKreuz Orden has attack the conveyance of Terrans heading to this way."

"Good," said Asta with a smile," I felt like a fight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"William, how is the situation going in the streets," said Virgil from the trans- communication device.

"From what I've gathered, all the RosenKreuz soldiers have been apprehended in the city."

"We have taken care of the soldiers at the gate as well," said Virgil," Now I have to contact the queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa stood in the main control room pacing nervously back and fourth. Suddenly the room came to life in a flash of button and sounds.

Anias voice came out of the air. But instead of hearing her, Vanessa felt as if Anias voice was coming somewhere inside of her.

Everyone throughout the ghetto and airship in Rome felt this same feeling ,as well.

"Listen, everyone. I know your past with the Terrans has made it hard for you to trust them. But now is not the time to doubt. You must put you aside your fear and you must come forward and unite with the Terrans. It is the only way we can save our world."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout Albion every Terran heard the voice of the Queen Esther of Albion.

"We have lived in fear for too long. It has turned into blind hatred, making us think only of vengeance.

Now is the time to start life anew. Turn to the salvation of not only this world, but of ourselves as well.

Please, join the Methuselah in saving our world from destruction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please you grace, they will listen to you over us," spoke Esther over the communication device.

"What must I do?" said Caterina.

"We are sending "K" waves to your control panel. With it you can communicate with everyone in Rome."

Caterina nodded silently as she placed her hand upon the mouth piece.

Every woman man and child heard her voice ringing deep within them.

"Citizens of Rome, a time of grave alert is upon us. Unless both humans and Methuselah join together, Rome, as we know it, will fall.

Shall we let this great city be broken because of our hate and prejudice? We must join together to save our city form a destiny of destruction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abel, look," cried Seth," the hands are closing."

They all watched in amazement as the hand retuned to their past form.

"No," screamed Cain as he flew down at them with a tremendous speed. He attacked like a wounded animal with blind fury and recklessness.

Abel launch forward to hold off his brutal attacks, but Cain's rage was too great and he found himself failing to restrain him.

Gabriel trust a fierce wave of sound at him, plunging him against the pillar. Cain remained motionless as Gabriel approached him. Suddenly he launched an attacked that knocked Gabriel down.

Ion had crept behind Cain and plunge a dagger into his back. It did not cause any true damage but created enough of a distraction for both Seth and Abel to launch an attack upon him.

Cain screamed in pain at their combined attack. Gabriel launched a final sound wave that caused a Cain to fall on the ground motionless.

The all stood back gazing at the fallen form of Cain.

"Abel, can he really be dead?" Seth whispered in disbelief.

Abel said nothing, only staring blankly before him.

Suddenly the room was filled with blinding light. The beams projected were so powerful that they felt as if they could not breathe.

The brightness swirled around until finely it came to rest on a single form before them.

The being was immensely beautiful, towering above them at a least seven foot tall. The form gave off a light that was much more pure then even white. A cloth floated softly around the form, so bright was the light that you could not tell the skin from the cloth.

The large eyes were the only source of color on the form. But unlike human eyes they constantly change colors, like a shimmering stone.

"You have come at last," the being spoke with a voice like water flowing though a stream."I have waited a long time for you."

"Pardon me," said Abel humbly," but who are you?"

"I am the last of seven. My name to you is Kime. I have been waiting for the four who will bring about the destruction of Fie."

Abel gazed up at her in confusion. "But there are only….."

"No, there are four of you here. She who speaks Herzan, come forth from your borrowed vessel and speak."

From the small body of Seth came the translucent form of Lilith, tall and graceful, the same as Abel remembered her.

"Lilith!" called Abel falling on his knees," I don't understand."

She stood before Abel ,placing both her hands on his shoulders.

After Cain killed me, I let my soul be joined with Seth's. I have been with her all this time, helping her and guiding her as best I could."

"I never knew completely," said Seth." It was as if suddenly I knew all these things I never new before. And when ever I was sad I felt something deep inside of me comforting me. I always dreamed of you Lilith."

Seth went and stood as close as she could to form of their beloved friend.

"You time is running short," said Kime.

"Wait, Lilith," Abel gasped among his tears," We did have a human father who loved us. They tricked us into forgetting him. You were right all along."

Little smiled and whispered," thank you," before she once again joined Seth.

"She is at peace now, Abel," said Seth.

"I know," he said, as the last of his tears fell from his face.

"There are three souls ready to go, but a forth remains here," said Kime.

"Cain," whispered Abel.

" The only way that you can go on is to carry his soul within you."

"Cain's soul?" said Ion in surprise.

"If you decide to take it within you, there is one thing you should know. Cain's soul will not be an unknown like Lilith's. Cain will war within you for all eternity."

Abel looked over the fallen form of his brother. He said nothing as he knelt down before him.

"If I do not defeat Fie, he will come again to destroy the world. I will not let that happen."

He felt a tug to place his hand over his brother's mouth. A surge of heat traveled up his arm until it settled somewhere in his chest. It burned like a fire in his chest for a minute and then went out.

"Cain will not make his presence know for a while, but will be there all the same," said Kime.

"The gate dwells just beyond this road. In truth, none has defeated Fie before, therefore I do not fate that waits even the victors, " Kime said solemnly.

Suddenly a voice came form the communication ball that Seth was holding.

"Abel," came Esther voice.

"Esther," Abel's surprised voice answered.

"Abel, listen," she said firmly," I know you will be coming back."

"Esther," he said fondly."Thank you"

"We will be waiting for you as well, you majesty, "came Anias voice.

"Thank you, also" Seth said smiling.

As soon as both of them went off the air, Seth took the silver ball and broke it in half ,as they would need it no more.

Then hand in hand, Abel and Seth head through the gate.

Kime turned to Ion and Gabriel. "This cave will be crumbling apart; you will want to depart as soon as possible."

"Thank you'," said Ion.

Kime almost seemed to smile and then disappear.

The room began to shake and Ion turned to Gabriel who had been standing near a pillar.

"Come on, Gabriel," he said," we better get going."

Suddenly Gabriel fell to the ground. His hand moved from his stomach revealing blood gushing from the wound on him stomach.

"What happened?" Ion cried franticly.

"Cain somehow removed Seth's healing on me when he attacked me. He knew where he was stuck me before and the healing was not quite complete, yet.

"We got to get you out of here."Ion said wrapping his arms around Gabriel shoulders.

"Ion, you got to get youself out. You'll just have to leave me here."

"No," screamed Ion," I'll not lose another torvaras, I'll not losing you."

Ion flung Gabriel's arms around his neck and Gabriel found to his surprise that they were really moving.



Amongst all the shaking earth it was hard to hear what was going on, all he knew was that Ion was carry him to safety.

The walls began to slowly crumble around them, but soon they were safely out of the cave before the whole cavern collapsed into a pit in the ground.

They both stop to catch there breath in a meadow outside the what was once the cavern . As Gabriel turn to thank Ion, he found instead of a four foot child, there stood a six and somewhat inch man.

"Ion what happed to you?"Gabriel cried in surprised.

Ion looked down at his long legs and feet, even his hair was longer.

"I don't know?" came a deeper voice from within his throat.

"I know," said Gabriel suddenly," You matured! Somewhere, within that cave, you matured."

Ion laughed standing up admiring himself." It's kind of lucky I did.

"Don't fall in love with yourself too quickly." Gabriel laughed.

But the laughter brought around pain and reminded them both that Gabriel was injured.

"We better get that taken care of," Ion said with concern.

"Yeah, come on, let's go home.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The change in the days that followed werde great indeed. All the cities of power took on a new face, altering power and positions.

With Cain gone, the position of power strangely went to the Professor Sedgwick. He changed the RoezenKruez Orden from a terrorist group to a world wide mafia group. Through gambling and vice he became the richest man in the world.

After the final battle the AX agents slowly broke away to fight and find peace in their own way. Because of this the AX was dissolved.

The power in Rome went completely to the young pope Alessandro XVIII. No longer just a mouthpiece, he stoo forward to accept his place as a figure of authority though out the country. He brought peace and prosperity though out Rome, many say under the aid of a Prince Zale of Noricum. By age twenty- two he was the most beloved pope of all time.

No one is quite sure about what happened to Cardinal Caterina Sforza. Some say that when the Ax dissolved and her brother no longer needed her that she left because she no longer possessed power. Others spoke of a secret and a broken heart.

No matter the reason she left Vatican and joined the new RozenKruez Orden. Tres left with her.

What became of her is unknown, but there are rumors about women matching her description name Madame Blanchefuer. She one of rich and powerful women in Europe and is entertain by all the most charming, influential families.

Francesco still lives in the Vatican but he is mostly just a figure head.

Anias went back to the ghetto hospital to be greeted by a humble Hugue, who asked for her forgiveness. Anias and Hugue became a family and built a house outside the city of Albion. Later with the help of Pope Alessandro and the Queen of Albion they were able to build a hospital for the Methuselah in the city.

Ion return to the Empire and with the help of others set to work on building a school where all students were treated equal, no matter what their birth. He would name it the Adelonda Barvon Memorial School. When he wasn't over seeing the building he was taking trips to Albion and Noricum.

Asta became highly respected after she almost single handedly defeating the RosenKreuz soilders that had attacked the New Empires allies. It was often talked of her being a temporary Empress while Augusta was gone. But she had the tendency to disappear from them empire for long periods of time.

When Gabriel returned to Noricum he welcome back by his father and offered back his title. He accepted it in order to help the people of his country. Yedas, Anais, and Doctor Tyste all came to help with those suffering from leprosy. Within a year it was completely wiped out.

And so there was darkness and light as the world will always be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Can't Take Our Tommorrow**

_I always have to hear what I supposed be_

_Set inside these line that they have set for me_

_Who I can be with and who is not allowed_

_I'm sick of all your rules; I'm breaking through the crowd_

_And I want to reach out to you_

_A someday I finally break through_

_x_

_They can't take away our tomorrow_

_The can't break apart our dreams_

_They can't build a wall around our hope._

_Will break through wait and see,_

_I'm gonna fly free_

_x_

_Trampled underneath there suspicion _

_Blinded by their own inhibition_

_Standing in between us and the sun_

_Always looking out for only number one_

_I hear you voice calling out my name._

_These days are gonna change and never be the same_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From the Author**

Well, everyone here we are at the end of my story. I thank all of you who have stayed with me to the end.

So is this the really the last we will hear from this story?



Well, it goes like this:

Probably- A story about the love and relationship between Asta and Gabriel.

Possibly: Seth returns from her battle with Fie behind the gate as a mature Crusnik. A Seth and Ion love story.

Not gonna happen: Abel comes back from him battle with Fie to find Esther. But will he be able to control the two souls battling within him.

x

Now that I have finish with my story I am going to be illustrating it. I am going to give notice at this story.

Thanks again and see you later.


End file.
